


Спасение мира (во время свидания)

by captainsilent



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Is A Supervillain, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони узнаёт о предательстве Стейна, находясь в руках похитителей в Афганистане. Сбежав, он решает уничтожить его абсолютно и безжалостно, намеренно разыгрывая Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство и бросая работу, чтобы тихо разрушить Стейна извне. Он также берет работу учителя – это всё Пеппер виновата – и о, точно, становится суперзлодеем. Ладно, вот последнее – вина Тони, но это абсолютно случайно.</p><p>Тем временем, определённого Капитана Сосульку размораживают на год раньше и дают ему задание поймать печально известного Железного Человека. С этим делом всё не так уж хорошо, если взять за показатель количество случаев за последние шесть месяцев, когда упомянутый противник похищал Капитана. Когда Щ.И.Т решает помочь ему «адаптироваться», поручив работу учителем, Стив воспринимает это скептично; но тут появляется Тони, и Стив решает, что 21 столетие не такое уж и плохое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving the World (Is Totally a Date)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815533) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



Тони Старк ненавидел всё сущее.

Ладно, может, не всё. Он терпеть не мог всё то, что привело его к обучению физике кучки самоуверенных засранцев. «Всё» включало в себя, по большей мере, Пеппер, Кэп-команду и, естественно, Обадаю Стейна.

Всё, что Тони терпеть не мог, теперь имело тенденцию приводить к Стейну.

Стейн был причиной, почему Тони больше не был гением, миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом, а стал обеспеченным, отчужденным, скучным бывшим плейбоем, пытающимся отстроить свою жизнь. Ну, по крайней мере, таким его видели все окружающие.  
Он также являлся суперзлодеем Железным Человеком в свободное время.

Что, конечно же, было также виной Стейна. Когда его похитили и пытали в Афганистане, Тони узнал о предательстве. Будучи в ярости и отчаянно желая мести, он смог сбежать, сконструировав миниатюрный реактор, который питал костюм из метала, Марка I, и долетел до безопасной территории. Единственные, кто об этом знали – группа мертвых террористов и один хороший, но настолько же мертвый мужчина Инсен, и так оно и должно оставаться. Он нашел достаточно плотную одежду, чтобы прикрыть реактор, до того, как Роуди со своим спасательным отрядом добрался до него, и не позволил доктору осматривать себя.  
Потому что Обадая - двуличный ублюдок и убийца, и планы Тони по отношению к нему закон бы не одобрил.

Стейн об этом не знал; выяснив о его предательстве в Афганистане, Тони понимал, что к ситуации надо подойти разумно и с осторожностью. Хоть и должен был, он не был против идеи убийства, но он хотел не просто убить Стейна, а уничтожить. Он хотел разрушить его, сделать уязвимым и жалким, и отчаянным, хотел разбить все его надежды и заставить его приползти к Тони за помощью на коленях.

Тогда Тони и убил бы его.

Однако, как на любой хороший план, на него требовалось время. Если он хотел уничтожить Стейна, ему для начала нужно было перестать самому быть целью, что означало притвориться безобидным. Он разыграл посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, сказал Стейну, что не хочет иметь дело с Старк Индастриз: компанией, деньгами, оружием, всем этим. Он позволил Оби думать, что он уговорил Тони продать свою долю и должность, и исчез с поля зрения.  
Ну, кроме секретного суперзлодейства.

Детали.

Честно говоря, он не собирался становиться суперзлодеем. Но как оказалось, быть суперзлодеем – удивительно хорошее прикрытие. Герои не могли просто так заниматься своим делом. Они должны объясняться, убеждаться, что все их действия правильно воспринимаются. Не упоминая уж о том, что они должны сотрудничать с такими государственными структурами как Щ.И.Т и Министерство внутренней безопасности. И уж общение с Ником Фьюри было во главе списка вещей, которых Тони следует избегать.

Тони нужна была скрытность. Ему надо было оставить уничтожение мерзких операций Старк Индастриз в тени других действий, чтобы Стейн не начал подозревать, что конкретно он был целью Железного человека. Поэтому, Тони срывал операции Старк Индастриз по передаче оружия террористам, но смешивал эти события с другими, на первый взгляд беспорядочными разрушениями, в основном, промышленным шпионажем; убеждался, что никто не сможет привязать одно к другому.

Это было нетрудно; с его хакерскими способностями было достаточно легко найти и другие компании, замешанные в грязных делах, незаконных продажах или ненадлежащем обращении с сотрудниками. Ему просто не нужно было ждать пока официальные власти проверят всё по правильным каналам, чтобы разобраться с проблемами. И, поскольку, в основном правда о безнравственности политики компаний не становилась общественным достоянием, люди придерживались мнения, что Железный человек просто уволенный работник или что-то в этом роде с желанием отомстить большим корпорациям.

В эти дни в Нью-Йорке случались и более сумасшедшие вещи.

Он на самом деле никогда не наносил никому вреда, хоть и проделывал чертовски хорошую работу, чтобы выглядело всё наоборот. Он всегда планировал атаки на бизнес своей цели в нерабочее время, когда на территории было наименьшее количество людей. Он нейтрализовал их разными способами, обычно безобидным газом, от которого они теряли сознание, пущенным сквозь фильтры вентиляционной системы, потом перенося тела на безопасное расстояние перед тем, как взрывать здание.  
Бомбы, на самом деле, не были его любимым средством, но они легко делались и отлично подходили для репутации суперзлодея.

Другим хорошим способом для поддержания репутации было нанесение значительных разрушений во время отбивания атак других суперзлодеев. После битвы с Доктором Думом, которая охватила почти три городских квартала, Тони выяснил, что хоть он и не дал Виктору установить контроль над разумом половины Нью-Йорка, пресса списала всё на разборку злодеев, кто является «наибольшим, наизлейшим из всех».

Ну.  
По крайней мере, он выиграл.

На протяжении шести месяцев, всё шло соответственно плану. Он постепенно и стабильно продвигался по списку незаконных операций Старк Индастриз, выводя из строя несколько других грязных бизнесов по ходу, и даже остановил несколько суперзлодеев, притворяясь, что просто не любит делиться своей территорией. Власти и Щ.И.Т всегда были у него на хвосте, Соколиный глаз и Черная вдова в частности, но ему всегда удавалось перехитрить их без особых проблем.

Они с Пеппер попробовали начать отношения, и это не сработало, но она осталась его лучшим другом. Она уволилась из Старк Индастриз как только Стейн стал во главе, взяв работу секретарём в Мидтаун Хай – после десяти лет заботы о Тони, Пеппер решила, что это вполне естественный шаг. Подростки, как она объяснила, вели себя похоже, и после необходимости справляться с Тони, в мире не было избалованного сорванца, который мог бы доставить ей реальные проблемы.

На удивление, ей это подошло.

Меньше чем через месяц после того, как она взялась за работу, ей удалось втянуть в это и Тони. Учитель физики неожиданно уволился, и Пеппер заявила, что ему нужна работа, чтобы он не сидел целый день, хандря. Честно говоря, кому-то, кто не знал, что Тони проводит свои дни, играя в суперзлодея, могло казаться, будто он сидит целый день дома. Хоть это и усложнило немного его двойную жизнь, по крайней мере, рабочие часы были стабильны и он мог свободно оперировать оставшимся временем. Подростки, конечно, были кучкой придурков, но в большинство дней он мог это пережить.

Другие учителя были также достаточно неплохими, и было неожиданно хорошо иметь друзей, которые не были заинтересованы в его деньгах. Правда. У него были друзья. Он проводил ланч с ними и Пеппер, и Тони никогда не чувствовал такого странного удовлетворения. Натали Рашман - горячая учительница русского языка, с которой он сразу же начал флиртовать и сразу же был отшит, и Кларк Барден - её друг, который тут же напал на него за эти поползновения с карандашом. Тони ответил использованием степлера в качестве ружья, и Кларк сказал, что ему нравится направление мыслей Тони, представился учителем физкультуры, и с того времени они были в состоянии войны розыгрышей.

На несколько месяцев жизнь Тони почти установилась в состоянии, напоминающем нормальность: словесно оскорбить своих учеников с утра, провести ланч с Пеппер, Натали и Кларком, использовать своих учеником после обеда в качестве испытуемых или конспираторов для розыгрышей Кларка, проверить письменные работы дома, совершить преступление в ночи, завалиться спать, повторить.

Тогда они нашли себе Капитана Сосульку.

Сначала, Тони в это не поверил. Он был уверен, что Щ.И.Т решил его подразнить; в новостях подали версию, что организация просто накачала суперсывороткой одного из своих агентов, и Тони был с ней согласен. Потому что в самом деле, не может быть, чтобы парень, бегающий по городу в облегающем блестящем костюме, был героем войны, которым он восхищался с детства. Но… он провел небольшое исследование, разобрался с научной стороной явления, и на свое удивление обнаружил, что это было возможно. Поэтому Тони решил выяснить лично.

Похитив Капитана Америку.

Оглядываясь назад, было наверное десять разных, менее нелегальных способов, которыми он мог выяснить реальную ситуацию, помимо похищения, но откровенно говоря, это были выходные, ему было скучно, и если уж его всё равно считали суперзлодеем, то стоило хотя бы насладиться преимуществами этого статуса. Кроме того, никогда не мешает подтвердить версию его «злобности», и как же лучше это сделать, кроме как похитить символ Америки?

У Тони была секретная база - самолёт размером с маленький дом, оснащенный зеркальными отражателями и блокаторами сигнала, что делали его невидимым и для невооруженного глаза, и для наиболее современных воздушных сенсоров, но было слишком опасно тащить пленника туда. Это же Капитан Америка, ради бога, он же точно рано или поздно сбежит.

Так что он разработал паралитик, который должен сработать даже на ускоренном метаболизме настоящего Капитана Америки, и утащил похищенного на склад Хаммер Индастриз, с которым он и так собирался разобраться. Когда Капитан очнулся, Тони злорадствовал и болтал, играя свою роль суперзлодея, притворяясь, что всё это представление было лишь для того, чтобы подорвать склад Хаммер Индастриз без вмешательства Кэпа. А тем временем он пытался определить подлинность героя.

\- Так, не хочешь рассказать, как это быть Капитаном Сосулькой?

\- Ты не останешься безнаказанным, Железный человек! – бесполезно продолжил попытки освободиться Капитан Америка, кидая на него злые взгляды.

\- Я тебя прошу, дорогой, давай оставим эти клише хотя бы на минуту, - отмахнулся от него Тони.

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Почему? Твое чувство приличия родом из сороковых краснеет и смущается? – поддразнил Тони.

\- Ради бога, - огрызнулся Капитан, выглядя раздраженно. – Почему все так убеждены, что никто не занимался сексом в то время? Мы сделали вас, разве нет?

Тони был слегка удивлен, но в хорошем смысле. А), это было в принципе признание, что он был настоящим, поэтому, привет, абсолютно неуместный в это время прилив восхищения. В), Капитан Америка по сути, только что пожаловался, что люди думают, что он не занимался сексом. Господи, это прекрасно.

\- Я ребёнок семидесятых, вообще-то, но это к сути дела не относится. А дело в том, дорогой, - Тони сделал ударение на обращение только чтобы увидеть, как напряглась очень привлекательная челюсть Кэпа, - что ты ведь действительно оригинальная версия, правда ведь?

\- Да, я – настоящий Капитан Америка, поэтому может прекратишь называть меня «дорогой»?

\- Это из-за наручников? Я очень горжусь ими, между прочим…

\- Потому что ты суперзлодей!

\- Правда? Потому что мне начинает казаться, что это личное, Звездный ты мой. И это после всех моих усилий, потраченных на разработку этих особенных наручников, специально для наших развлечений.

\- Я хочу подчеркнуть, что кода ты говоришь «специально для наших развлечений», ты на самом деле имеешь в виду «для случая, когда ты меня похитишь», и это два очень разных сценария.

\- Капитан Америка только что грязно пошутил? – ухмыльнулся Тони, но не то чтобы Капитан мог это увидеть за его шлемом. – О, ты мне нравишься. Можно я оставлю тебя себе? Я однозначно оставляю тебя себе.

\- Разве это не та часть, где ты спрашиваешь, есть ли у меня последние слова, а не мой автограф и номер телефона? – иронично спросил Капитан.

\- Если ты поставишь автограф на костюме Железного человека достаточно большой, чтобы Фьюри мог его рассмотреть с неба, я клянусь, я сам лично донесу тебя в Щ.И.Т на руках, прямо сейчас. Я даже завяжу милый маленький бантик тебе на лбу и всё такое.

\- Дело в том, что у меня политика - не подписываться суперзлодеям, - в голосе Капитана не было слышно ни нотки веселья, но Тони смог уловить как слегка поднялся уголок его губ.

\- А, злодеям всегда не везёт. И телефон свой так же мне не дашь, я так понимаю?

\- Я почти уверен, что если я дам тебе свой номер, ты каким-то образом сделаешь из него бомбу.

\- Конечно же нет, Кэппи, ты меня ранишь. Кроме того, с тобой намного интересней, когда ты цел и здоров.

\- Это странно, но мне не так весело, как, похоже, тебе. Наверное, это как-то связано с наручниками и нахождением в плену, но наверное дело во мне.

\- О, ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает, так трудно встретить кого-то в наши дни. И откровенно говоря, мой дорогой, спандекс очень тебе идёт.

\- Извини, «дорогой», - это было сказано саркастично и сопровождено закатыванием глаз, но Тони всё же считал несомненно крутым то, что Капитан Америка только что назвал его «дорогой», - но боюсь, я не разделяю твои впечатления, учитывая, что ты в жестяном костюме.

\- А, «жестяной костюм», он говорит, - хмыкнул Тони. – Этот «жестяной костюм» - современное чудо, подобные которому будут определять формирование технологий столетиями и детали которого потрясли бы твоё скудное воображение, но учитывая, что ты, скорее всего, один из тех стариков, которые называют мобильные «эти новые бог-знает-что», я снизойду до того, чтобы простить тебе это.

Капитан покраснел, лишь намёк на краску, заметную только наблюдательному Тони.

\- О Господи, ты действительно так и сказал.

\- Один раз! – запротестовал Капитан, добавив после мгновения тишины: – И я назвал его не «бог-знает-что», а «нечто».

Тони не смог сдержать истерический смех, почти что пополам складываясь от усилий успокоиться. Когда ему удалось восстановить дыхание, он погрозил Капитану пальцем.

\- О да, нам с тобой будет очень весело, Кеп.

\- Послушай меня, - Капитан улыбнулся ему. – Откажись от злодейства навсегда и я буду навещать тебя в тюрьме.

\- Прости, любимый, но у меня свои планы, - хмыкнул Тони. – И они вроде как зависят от того, что я не буду находиться за решеткой в ближайшем будущем.

\- К сожалению, - Капитан слегка наклонил голову в качестве какого-то сигнала. – Предполагаю, тебе придётся их отменить.

В этот момент Соколиному глазу и Чёрной вдове, двум наиболее раздражительно искусным агентам Щ.И.Та, удалось проникнуть в здание, освобождая Капитана «как раз вовремя», как Тони и планировал. У них завязалась небольшая потасовка, которая завершилась взрывом склада и побегом Железного человека. Всё было очень драматично и достойно суперзлодея, без лишних усилий, и Тони был очень горд собой.

И если он начал похищать Капитана Америку чаще, то что?

 

Когда Фил Коулсон показался на пороге квартиры Стива Роджерса, тот едва сумел удержаться от побуждения сморщиться.

Стиву нравился Фил, правда. В самом деле. Просто он мог быть слегка…слишком. Иногда. Как заметил Клинт, у мужчины было что-то вроде «фанатской влюбленности» в него. Стив уже подписал каждую из его коллекционных карточек до последней и ещё несколько атрибутов. Это всё было слегка абсурдно, ну правда, особенно когда в присутствии всех остальных агент был полностью безэмоциональным профессионалом.

\- У нас для тебя новое задание.

\- Меня отстраняют от дела Железного человека? – тут же встрял Стив. – Это потому что он снова меня похитил? Ты же знаешь, если вы меня снимите с его дела, он просто похитит меня из дому и мы будем снова там же, где начали…

Из всего нового, что он узнал, проснувшись в будущем, Железный человек был самым занимательным. Нет, не занимательным, мысленно исправил себя Стив, «занимательный» звучало так, будто они друзья. Железный человек просто был…странным. Занозой в заднице, честно говоря. Ему стоило бы непоколебимо ненавидеть мужчину, что прятался за этой маской, хотеть только его ареста – и он хотел, правда. Он желал этого больше всего, и сначала был просто одержим поимкой и арестом Железного человека. Но, что ж.

На каком-то этапе, всё стало…сложно.  
Он всё ещё хотел, чтобы Железный человек предстал перед судом, но становилось всё сложнее напоминать себе, что человек за маской – абсолютно и полностью является злодеем, а не спарринг-партнёром, играющим роль. Конечно, Железный человек похищал его почти что на постоянной основе, но это не казалось…злоумышленным. Он никогда не наносил ему реального вреда, никогда не пытал его, ни психологически, ни физически, просто спорил и шутил и…флиртовал.

Господи, как это было сперва странно. И до сих пор было, если он серьёзно задумывался об этом, поэтому он пытался просто не думать, если получалось. Он не сказал Нику, и уж точно и не собирался этого делать. Железный человек был главной целью Щ.И.Та ещё задолго до того как Стив вышел изо льда; Стив не думал, что Фьюри понравится то, что злодей так часто похищал его для того, чтобы пофлиртовать с ним.

Директору также наверняка не понравится то, что по одному богу известным причинам, Стив не мог не отвечать тем же.  
Но.  
Это было совсем другая вещь, о которой Стив пытался не думать, вообще, никогда.

Железный человек, без сомнения, был более чем раздражающим. Что ещё хуже, в последнее время Стив всё чаще ловил себя на мыслях о том, может ли этой злодей как-то искупить свои преступления. У него ведь должны были быть причины, которые привели его на этот путь, разве нет? Если бы Стив мог выяснить их и предположительно доказать, что они - недостаточный повод для становления злодеем, то…может, Железного человека удалось бы убедить перейти на сторону добра.

Даже Шмидт, наиболее ненормальный человек из всех, кого Стив когда-либо знал, имел свои мотивы. Они были неправильными и откровенно безумными, но всё же мотивами. Железный человек ни разу даже не заикнулся о своих мотивах, и это изводило Стива больше всего.

Если бы он знал, почему его противник делает всё это, ему было бы намного легче, в конце концов, делать свою работу. Если бы Железный человек являлся каким-то психом с планом по захвату мира, было бы намного легче игнорировать его флирт, сражаться с ним всерьёз, выбросить его из мыслей. Стив всегда хотел иметь всю информацию перед принятием решения, и хоть Железный человек явно не был против того, что его считают суперзлодеем, Капитан всё равно хотел лучше разобраться в том, как и почему он стал на этот путь и как это можно, если вообще можно, изменить.

\- Да уж, он, похоже, весьма очарован тобой, - сжал губы Фил, перебивая Стива. – Нет, мы не отстраняем тебя от дела Железного человека. Мы поручаем тебе работу под прикрытием.

\- Под прикрытием?

\- Конечно, Стив Робинсон, - язвительно усмехнулся Фил, вручая ему папку с документами. – Ты пробыл в этом столетии шесть месяцев, пора начинать привыкать к более обычным аспектам 21 века.

\- Я должен быть…преподавателем живописи? – Стив пролистал врученные ему документы. Стив Робинсон. Обучали на дому амиши*. Был зачислен в армию. Закончил службу, согласился на работу преподавателем живописи в средней школе. – Директор разве не будет знать, что он не предлагал мне работу?

\- Он подумает, что его заместитель предложил тебе, - Фил указал на папку. – И я только что именно это и сделал.

\- Ты…что? – поднял глаза от документов Стив, непонимающе нахмурившись.

\- Ты думал, мы просто так бросим Капитана Америку в какой-то школе без малейшего контроля? – хмыкнул Фил. – Клинт, Наташа и я разведывали ситуацию с начала года, и останемся до конца года, чтобы помочь тебе привыкнуть и поддержать, если понадобится.

\- Вы пустили Клинта в одно помещение с детьми? – не сдержался Стив. Он тут же почувствовал, как покраснели кончики ушей от неловкости; он не собирался озвучивать эту мысль вслух.

Слава богу, Фил не обиделся, только усмехнулся.

\- Я сначала тоже так подумал, - признал он, - но, что странно, они его обожают. Он не признаёт задержки после уроков, просто заставляет их бегать по кругу, и всегда делает это вместе с ними. Я не уверен, каким образом это улучшает ситуацию, но они, похоже, ценят справедливость такого метода.

\- Только Клинт может заключить справедливую сделку с подростками, - засмеялся Стив.

\- Это определенно нечто, - кивнул Фил, - что вы сможете увидеть лично и ясно утром в понедельник, мистер Робинсон.

 

Клинт Бартон любил свою работу.

Он стрелял в плохих парней и спасал жизни. Он работал со своим героем детства и лучшим другом. К тому же, он находился на том этапе своей карьеры, когда ему позволялось дразнить своего куратора без перспективы получить пулевое ранение. Ну, по крайней мере, не много.

Ну правда, чего ещё можно хотеть от жизни?

По крайней мере, так он говорил себе, пока ему в затылок не прилетел бумажный шарик. Это был первый день весеннего семестра, а это означало, что придурки-новички ещё не знали, что к чему.

\- Итак, метатель слюнявых бумажных шариков, ты себе заработал пятнадцать кругов.

Тишина. Не удивительно.

\- О, это мило. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, кто это сделал? Хорошая попытка, правда, но ты сделал три ошибки. Во-первых, у тебя бумажные шарики спрятаны между ног – ага, я их вижу – во-вторых, только ты роешься в своем портфеле, очевидно, пытаясь спрятать трубочку. И в-третьих, в покер ты точно будешь дерьмово играть, лицо выдаёт с потрохами. Реннер, да? Прекращай хихикать и начинай забег.

Он так же, конечно, мог высчитать угол, под которым шарик был брошен ему в затылок, и выяснить, соответственно, кто его бросил, но это мелким паршивцам знать не надо.

В конце концов, он вроде как под прикрытием.

\- Пятнадцать кругов? – возмущенно уставился на него Джереми Реннер. Клинт уже понял, что мелкий за словом в карман не полезет. – Это же, черт…это же около двух миль (3 километров)!

\- Три и три четверти (6 километров), вообще-то, но хорошая попытка.

\- Это бешенство, с этим нереально справиться за десять минут!

У них действительно осталось лишь десять минут до конца урока, но Клинт был уверен, что кто бы не вёл следующее занятие у Реннера, он будет более чем счастлив, если мелкий выбегает всю свою направленную на создание проблем энергию.

\- Конечно ты справишься, не ной, - отбросил вытащенный из собственных волос бумажный шарик в мелкого Клинт с идеальной точностью.

\- Могу поспорить, что Вы не смогли бы!

Ох, дети в наше время такие невнимательные мелкие засранцы.

\- Думаю, я справлюсь. Я говорил вам раньше: вы можете сказать мне делать всё то, что я заставляю делать вас.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Абсолютно. Теперь вперёд, хоп-хоп, круги сами за себя не пробегутся.

Клинт разрешил остальным вернуться к теннису, а сам пошел с Реннером. Он лично с нетерпением ждал ланча; сегодня Стив присоединился к преподавательскому составу, а это означало, что осталось лишь пережить один семестр этой пытки под прикрытием.

Ну, ладно, может он не так уж и ненавидел эту работу.

Стоит признать, он даже привык к мелким засранцам. Плюс, он подружился с некоторыми людьми. Да, людьми, в множественном числе, Фил. К тому же, по-настоящему подружился, а не просто притворялся, что они ему нравятся, чтобы поддерживать историю прикрытия, а про себя пытался не думать о способах задушиться ложкой. Конечно, были и такие, но Пеппер и Тони ему действительно нравились.

Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя странно, когда узнал, что будет работать с Тони Старком, бывшим миллиардером, плейбоем, который превратился в школьного учителя-отшельника. Он ожидал, что Старк будет закрытым и эмоционально нестабильным, каким его описывали СМИ, но за те месяцы, что Клинт его знал, он был таким же полным жизни, каким и был до всей той истории с террористами. Тони был правда замечательным, остроумным, с ним было весело проводить время и вести войну розыгрышей.

Пеппер также была потрясающей; лучшей во вбивании здравого смысла в Тони, когда он ставал язвительным и дёрганым, и угрожал побегом в своё поместье в Малибу с зайчиками Playboy, если один из мелких болванов снова решит подерзить ему. Она была Филом Тони, поэтому по определению – потрясающая.

 

Звонок прозвенел, и Клинт отпустил учеников переодеваться, а сам продолжил бежать спиной вперёд без усилий возле Реннера. Этот точно больше не будет плеваться в него бумажными шариками в ближайшее время.

 

Тридцать с чем-то пар глаз продолжили пялиться на него.

\- Что? Я спросил у вас элементарное определение, а не с ходу сказать мне формулу или что-то подобное.

Никто не поднял руку.

\- Квантовая механика. Хоть кто-нибудь.

Тишина.

\- Какого черта вы, идиоты, делаете на этом занятии?

\- При всем уважении… - кто-то из учеников осторожно, неуверенно поднял руку. – Вам правда можно говорить…так?

\- Что? Какого черта? Ты семнадцатилетний представитель мужского пола в государственной школе, хочешь сказать, что никогда не слышал нецензурное слово?

\- Слышал, но я имею в виду…

\- Что, старые не выражаются?

\- Нет, нет, я имею в виду, я не говорил, что Вы старый, просто…

\- Расслабься, мелкий, выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас удар хватит. Да, я могу сказать «какого черта», и вы тоже; урок номер один, мне насрать на то, как вы выражаетесь, меня волнует то, может ли хоть кто-то в этом классе назвать мне четыре основных принципа физики.

Ещё один долгий момент молчания. Это только ему так кажется или эти ученики ещё тупее, чем предыдущие?

\- Это же пробное занятие, правда? – спросил кто-то.

\- Я очень в этом уверен, - слегка пожал плечами Тони, опираясь на стол и одним глотком выпивая половину своей порции кофе. Господи, пять минут и он уже еле преодолевал желание убиться. – Разве что я не в той аудитории, что вполне возможно. Или вы не в той, что также возможно, хотя менее вероятно. Кто-то может имеет желание объяснить, как что-то может быть равновозможным, но неравновероятным? Кто-то? Серьёзно, дополнительные балы, прямо сейчас, бери не хочу. Никто?

Тишина.

Это будет долгий семестр.

\- Давайте тогда начнём с чего-то полегче, чтобы ваши ограниченные, не отошедшие от каникул мозги смогли понять, - вздохнул Тони. – Меня зовут Тони Старк. Называйте меня Тони, можно Старк, черт, можете называть Доктор Старк, у меня достаточно докторских степеней, просто воздержитесь от Мистер Старк. Да, я тот самый Тони Старк, что был владельцем Старк Индастриз, и нет, я не сделаю апгрейд для вашего телефона.

Это вызвало легкие смешки; хорошо. Может, этой группе нужно было слегка расслабиться.

\- Это вступление к физике. У нас много материала, и я не очень хорош в «постепенном» прохождении, поэтому если вы отстаёте, то говорите об этом мне, я вас подтягиваю или нахожу другого ученика, который сможет позаниматься с вами, мы это решим. Занятие проходит быстро, но если вы действительно хотите выучить, вы не будете отставать, - пожал плечами Тони. – С другой стороны, если вы не хотите сюда ходить? Сделайте нам всем одолжение и выметайтесь. Серьёзно. Смените занятия, это не трудно. Я слишком стар, чтобы иметь дело с юными правонарушителями.

\- Юные правонарушители? Что за дети здесь учатся?

Тони обернулся, готовый уже грубо ответить незнакомцу за то, что ошарашил его, но тут же почти проглотил язык.

Черт.

Он явно впервые здесь. Это единственное возможное объяснение; не могло такого быть, чтобы Тони прошел мимо него и не заметил. Он был высокий и классически красивый, блондин, с четкими чертами лица, рельефной челюстью, о которой Тони готов был начать писать сонеты. Если бы он знал, что такое сонеты. Поэзия какая-то, да? Неважно, он не был учителем английского.

Мужчина слегка улыбался, явно заинтересованный болтанием Тони, и гений задумался о том, как же долго он стоял в коридоре и слушал.

\- Я не хотел прервать тебя, - мужчина сделал ещё один шаг, заходя в класс Тони и протягивая руку. – Стив Ро-Робинсон, новый преподаватель живописи.

Запинание не должно быть таким милым. Тони пожал его руку; она была приятной на ощупь, твердой и теплой.

\- Тони Старк. Физика.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я привел одного из твоих учеников.

О, только посмотрите, с ним был какой-то парень. Тони был слишком ослеплен общей аурой великолепности Стива, чтобы заметить раньше.

\- Кажется, он не мог найти твой класс.

В школе было чертовски просто ориентироваться. В центре территории был двор, заросший травой, который окружали здания: с одной стороны спортивный зал, с другой – библиотека и позади – обычные аудитории. «Не мог найти», конечно. Тони взглянул на парня, приподняв одну бровь: это был щуплый низкий паренёк с растрёпанной каштановой шевелюрой и недовольным выражением лица.

\- Я не потерялся…

\- Ты собирался пойти не на своё занятие? – хмыкнул Тони.

\- Нет, я прогуливал занятия, - в ответ хмыкнул парень. – Ясное дело.

\- Не дерзи, - Стив одарил ученика строгим взглядом, а потом снова повернулся к Тони со вздохом. – Это – Роберт Дауни. Я поймал его, когда он перелазил через забор возле моей аудитории, и по расписанию он должен быть здесь.

\- Отлично. Ещё один юный преступник, - закатил глаза Тони и большим пальцем указал на пустое место. – В твоём распоряжении.

\- Да без разницы.

Прелестное поведение.

\- Спасибо за доставку, Робинсон, - Тони шутливо отсалютовал ему. – Я избавлю тебя от него. Только не говори мне, что ты оставил своих…?

Это была ошибка новичков, на которой Тони научился трудным путём; подростков нельзя оставлять одних.

\- О, ах, нет, - засмеялся Стив. – Меня предупредили. У меня первым уроком подготовка.

\- Понял. Ну, если тебе что-то понадобится, обращайся. Я буду тут, оплакивать недостатки общеобразовательной системы, из-за которых дети в наше время не знают, что такое квантовая физика.

\- Это математическое описание частицеподобного и волноподобного поведения, да? Мне кажется, это немного сложно для средней школы.

Тони на минуту был абсолютно ошарашен.

\- Я тоже самое говорил, - пробормотал кто-то из учеников.

\- Тихо, учителя говорят, - махнул рукой на заговорившего Тони, даже не оборачиваясь. – Ещё раз, что ты преподаешь?

\- Живопись. Я просто… - Стив слегка покраснел, нервно поправляя прядь светлых волос. – Я немного читал последнее время. Я не буду больше тебя отвлекать от урока, я только пришел привести Роберта…

\- Да-да, иди, конечно, на подготовку или что там у тебя. Увидимся, Робинсон.

\- Стив.

\- Что?

\- Можешь обращаться ко мне «Стив».

От такой улыбки можно и умереть.

\- Хорошо. Увидимся, Стив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Амиши — религиозное движение, зародившееся как самое консервативное направление в меннонитстве (разновидность анабаптизма) и затем ставшее отдельной протестантской религиозной деноминацией. Амиши отличаются простотой жизни и одежды, нежеланием принимать многие современные технологии и удобства.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые два урока, по большему счету, прошли хорошо. У Стива всё-таки был диплом в направлении искусства, и Щ.И.Т. предоставил ему предварительно подготовленный план занятия, по которому и полный дурак мог работать. Большинство его учеников, похоже, считало, что за этот предмет они могут легко получить отличные оценки, но Стива это устраивало. Он и не рассчитывал, что будет просветлять умы подростков, показывая им чудеса мира искусства. Он любил искусство, правда, но прежде всего он был солдатом, и нынешняя его деятельность была скорее второстепенным заданием. Если в Щ.И.Т.е действительно считали, что это необходимо ему для того, чтобы приспособиться, то он не имел ничего против.

И если уж говорить начистоту, это задание действительно было ему необходимо. Он читал всё, что только мог достать, пытаясь наверстать пропущенное за 70 лет, но эти знания ещё нужно было где-то применять и, откровенно говоря, были вещи, которые нельзя было получить из книг.

Пытаясь побольше общаться с Клинтом и Наташей, и некоторыми другими агентами Щ.И.Т.а, он был уверен, что это на самом деле не одно и тоже, и дело, скорее всего, было в «звёздно-полосатости». Каждый агент в здании знал, кто он такой, и что он сделал, и все они обожали его как героя в разной степени. Клинт и Наташа в этом плане были лучше, чем другие, особенно профессионально-равнодушная Наташа, но он не мог не чувствовать, что даже она относилась к нему более снисходительно. Они няньчились с ним, и это ужасно раздражало.

Однако, учителя здесь не знали, кто он такой, и Стив рассчитывал на это. Они будут вести себя с ним, как с обычным коллегой, а не так, будто он сломается от малейшего давления, и от общения с ними будет легче понять, какое поведение в обществе считается нормальным в это время.

В конце концов, броситься в омут с головой и надеяться на лучшее – это способ, которым Стив решал все проблемы.

Как только все ученики после третьего урока вышли из класса, Стив тут же взял свой ланч и вышел вслед за ними в коридор. Он знал, что ему, наверное, лучше пойти искать аудитории Клинта или Наташи и перекусить с ними, но честно говоря, ему не хотелось. Рациональная причина была в том, что он находился в этой школе, чтобы нормально привыкнуть к жизни в 21 веке, и он не мог сделать это, если бы общался только с теми людьми, которые знали, что он родом из 40-ых и относились соответственно. А ему нужно было, чтобы к нему относились как к любому обычному парню, иначе он никогда не научится вести себя в этом новом обществе.

А если говорить о нерациональных причинах…

Ну... Ему понравился Тони. Мужчина оказался интересным, немного эксцентричным и заразительно активным. Он был очень прямолинейным, и не смотря на ворчание о «юных правонарушителях», Стив услышал и начало его речи, где он говорил, что если дети действительно хотели преуспеть в предмете, он позанимается с ними в свободное время, чтобы помочь им не отставать. Ну ладно, он также неожиданно оказался смущающе привлекательным, но дело было не в этом. А в том, что общение с Тони поможет ему приспособиться, и Тони сам сказал, что если ему что-то понадобится… ну, он наверняка не имел в виду составление компании за обедом, но возможность подружиться стоила изначальной неловкости, ведь так? Стиву действительно неплохо было бы иметь в своей жизни хоть кого-то, кто не пытался всучить ему свои коллекционные карточки для автографа.

Решившись, он закрыл свой класс и направился в научное крыло. Кроме того, Тони показался ему весёлым, помимо всего остального, и обладал просто потрясающей улыбкой…

Стив тряхнул головой. Лучше не забегать вперёд.

Когда Стив зашел в комнату, Тони, Наташа, Клинт и ещё одна женщина из администрации, Стив вспомнил, мимо которой он прошел утром, сидели на лабораторных столах. Они смеялись, шутили, передавая еду друг другу, расслаблялись и просто наслаждались компанией так, как агенты, которых Стив знал, никогда не делали этого в комнате отдыха в Щ.И.Т.е. Это немного напомнило ему о Воющих коммандос, и он позволил боли от воспоминаний захватить его на минуту. И тут Тони заметил его, распахивая глаза от оживленного удивления.

\- Стив?

\- Эм, извините, что помешал, я просто…

\- Нет, не помешал! – тут же соскочил со стола Тони, перебивая его, беря за руку и затягивая внутрь помещения. – Никогда не помешаешь, серьёзно, заходи в любое время. Ты новенький, обедать одному отстойно, я отлично тебя понимаю. Я же говорил раньше, что ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь, разве нет?

\- Кажется, да, - улыбнулся Стив, расслабляясь, поняв, что Тони действительно не был против. Его энтузиазм был слегка ошеломляющий, но было приятно не быть обязанным вести весь разговор в одиночку хоть раз. Тони направил его к одной из парт возле лабораторных столов, и Стив с сомнением взглянул на него.

\- Эм, я не думаю, что…

\- О, ни за что, даже не пытайся, никто, кроме тощих подростков, не влезет за эти штуки, садись наверх. Ну, новый-преподаватель-живописи-Стив, познакомься с нашим прелестным и ужасающе профессиональным школьным секретарём и квалифицированным надирателем задниц – Вирджинией Поттс, но называй её Пеппер, иначе станешь жертвой упомянутой квалификации, - указал Тони на симпатичную рыжеволосую женщину в юбке-карандаше.

Её лицо было усыпано веснушками, наверное, из-за этого ей и досталось такое прозвище. Она лишь закатила глаза, явно позабавленная тем, как Тони описал её, что удивило Стива. Его мать вымыла бы ему рот мылом, если бы он осмелился назвать леди так вульгарно, но именно о таких вещах ему и нужно было узнать. Мисс Поттс явно была развеселена, даже горда, а не обижена, и Стив отметил это на будущее. Он много читал о феминизме, но об этом книги не упоминали, и в комнате отдыха Щ.И.Т.а он тоже не мог это узнать. Агенты не любили даже чертыхаться в его присутствии.

\- Следующая – не менее ужасающая и вдвойне таинственная учительница русского языка и суперсекретная ниндзя-шпион Натали Рашман.

Тони указал на Наташу, которая одарила Стива многозначительным взглядом, показывая, что она заметила, что Стив и Тони уже знакомы. Ему стоит вести себя аккуратно; у Наташи была способность знать всё, и он не хотел, чтобы она узнала, что его привлекал Тони, или мужчины в общем. Щ.И.Т. и так относился к нему, будто он может сломаться, не хватало ещё, чтобы они пытались промыть ему мозги и сделать натуралом.

\- Ну, и ещё этот придурок, - Тони толкнул Клинта с ухмылкой. – Кларк Барден, учитель физкультуры и просто заноза в моей заднице.

\- Конечно, это я заноза в заднице, - хмыкнул Клинт, толкая Тони в ответ. – Думаю, общее голосование покажет другой результат.

\- Эй, Стив считает, что я достаточно крут, он даже пришел пообедать со мной, - Тони состроил Клинту рожу. – Отсоси, Барден.

\- Стив новенький, он просто не знает, во что ввязывается.

\- Ложь и провокация. Стив, скажи ему, что ты считаешь, что я крут.

\- Девочки, девочки, вы обе красавицы, - встряла со смешком Пеппер. – Дайте бедному Стиву отдышаться перед тем, как втягивать его в свои споры, у кого больше.

\- Спасибо, мадам, - кивнул в благодарность ей Стив с улыбкой, взбираясь на лабораторный стол возле Тони.

\- Мадам? – приподняла бровь Пеппер, глядя на него.

\- Эм, - Стив остановился, чувствуя, как краснеют кончики ушей. Теперь это считалось грубостью называть женщин «мадам»? Надиратель задниц – нормально, а мадам – нет? Ну серьёзно? – Извини?

\- Пеппер, дорогая, любовь всей моей жизни, - встрял Тони, наклонившись, чтобы успокаивающе погладить руку Пеппер. Любовь всей его жизни? Стив не смог сдержать легкого разочарования. Зарождающаяся симпатия оказалась впечатляюще кратковременной. – Ты так же молода и потрясающа, как и всегда, не будь такой ранимой.

\- Я правда ничего такого не имел в виду, Мисс Поттс, - добавил Стив, стыдливо нагибая голову.

\- Теперь «Мисс Поттс»? Если бы я не знала, я бы подумала, что ты намеренно пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя старой, - слова Пеппер были язвительные, но тон оставался весёлым. Она также улыбалась, поэтому Стив посчитал, что может спокойно рассматривать её ответ как шутку.

\- Ага, не делай так, - Тони наклонился ближе, чтобы намеренно громко прошептать Стиву: - Пеппер – это Пеппер, и ей навечно двадцать пять и любые намёки на обратное будут пресекаться каблуком-шпилькой в лицо.

\- Звучит так, будто ты говоришь с собственного опыта, - рассмеялся Стив, осторожно отклоняясь от Тони, губы которого находились очень близко к его уху. Лучше держаться на расстоянии. Не пресекать черту фамильярности.

\- О, да, именно с личного опыта, - ухмыльнулась Наташа, глядя на Тони.

\- Это плохое предзнаменование, если Пеппер не оставит на Старке новый синяк, - радостно добавил Клинт с набитым сэндвичем ртом.

\- Всё было ещё хуже, когда он управлял компанией, - помахала головой Пеппер. – Вы и представить себе не можете, сколько раз мне приходилось бросать в него первое, что попадётся под руку, чтобы отвлечь его от этих его роботов.

\- Роботов? – оживился Стив.

Ему всегда нравилась научная фантастика, когда он был ребёнком. Выяснив, что он проснулся в будущем, первое, чем он заинтересовался, были технологии, которые изобрели пока он спал. Железный человек, при всём своём суперзлодействе, был потрясающе прогрессивным по своей сути. Стив был немного разочарован, когда узнал, что Железный человек был единственным в своём роде. Он не знал, что существовали и другие роботы. Почему ему никто об этом не рассказал?

\- Ну, знаешь. У меня в лаборатории. Ты же не думал, что я обнародовал все свои изобретения? – шутливо толкнул его локтём Тони, тут же нахмурившись. – Обалдеть, Робинсон, что ты прячешь под одеждой?

\- Что? – Стив был слишком отвлечён вопросом и предыдущей репликой Тони. Какая лаборатория? Что он имел в виду, обнародовать?

\- Господи Иисусе, - Тони тыкнул его в бок, потом в грудь. – Они вообще _настоящие_?

\- Нет, Старк, он сделал пластику груди, - хмыкнул Клинт.

\- Кларк, я серьёзно, ты только _пощупай_.

\- Эм, - Стив покраснел, когда Тони продолжил тыкать в него.

\- Тони, ради бога, - Пеппер наклонилась, чтобы шлепнуть Тони по руке. – Я извиняюсь за него, Стив, Тони не понимает концепции границ личного пространства.

\- Ты всегда рушишь моё веселье, - нахмурился в ответ Тони, но его реакция была более чем игривой.

\- Кто-то ведь должен, - ответила Пеппер.

\- Всё нормально, - признал Стив, тут же чувствуя, как снова краснеет. – Я имею в виду, эм. Я просто, я тренируюсь, когда перенапрягаюсь, поэтому, эм. Наверное, я в лучшей форме, чем обычный преподаватель живописи.

\- И слава Богу за это, - Тони всё ещё рассматривал его, и Стив удивился, почему Пеппер так спокойно относится к его блуждающему взгляду. – Господи, ты, наверное, самый напряженный человек в мире.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - у Стива не было особо возможности расслабиться после пробуждения в будущем семьдесят лет спустя и во время гонений за суперзлодеем, который предпочитал флиртовать, а не сражаться.

\- Перестань пялиться и строить глазки, он подаст заявление о сексуальном домогательстве, - Пеппер пнула Тони в лодыжку.

\- Ау! Каблуки, Пеп! – пожаловался Тони, пиная её в ответ. – И ты больше не мой персональный ассистент, так что какое тебе дело, если на меня подадут жалобу?

\- Тебе правда стоит послушать свою даму, Тони, - отметил Стив.

Наташа почти неуловимо закатила глаза, а Клинт сморщился; Стив сразу же понял, что сказал что-то не то.

\- Пеппер не его дама, - как бы между прочим исправила его Наташа с легкой довольной улыбкой, и Стив едва ли сдержал вздох. Она знала.

\- Пеппер просто моя Пеппер, - Тони беззаботно отмахнулся, но тут же вопросительно взглянул на него. – Откуда ты, кстати? Кто вообще теперь говорит «дама»?

\- Я говорю? – Стив неловко потер шею. Ему действительно не стоило бы таким довольным, что Пеппер не была дамой Тони. Девушкой. Женщиной. Особой.

\- Старк не умеет фильтровать свои мысли относительно того, стоит ли их озвучивать, - сказала Наташа Стиву, слегка пожав плечами. – К этому привыкаешь.

\- Да, не будь задницей, чувак, - толкнул Тони в плечо Клинт. – Он амиш, веди себя хорошо. И отдай мне свой пудинг.

\- Ты что, мой школьный задира? Иди к чёрту, я не отдам тебе свой пудинг, - Тони поднял коробочку над головой, наклоняясь к Стиву, чтобы отодвинуться от Клинта. – И что ты имеешь в виду, амиш? Такое реально существует?

\- Я из Огайо, - добавил Стив. По крайней мере, так было сказано в его досье.

\- Подожди, это значит, что ты не любишь технологии? Поэтому у тебя были такие глаза, когда я раньше говорил о роботах? Потому что если ты не любишь технологии, у нас с тобой ничего не выйдет, мы не поладим, я имею ввиду, у меня почти что по венам проходит электричество…

\- Я люблю технологии, - Стив быстро перебил его, так как начал понимать, что если Тони не перебивать, говорить с ним было нереально. – Я был просто заинтересован. Я не знал, что есть настоящие роботы. Ты не мог бы мне показать их?

\- Ты об этом пожалеешь, - сказала ему Пеппер с печальным вздохом.

\- _Не мог бы я_? – реакция Пеппер не смогла стереть радостную улыбку с лица Тони. – Ещё бы! Так ты теперь уже не амиш? Что заставило тебя поменять мнение? Что ты именно хочешь увидеть? Ты знаешь, как работает компьютер? А мобильный? У тебя вообще есть мобильный? А…

\- Притормози, Старк, - хмыкнул Клинт, говоря с набитым пудингом ртом. – Дай парню вдохнуть.

\- Я просто…эй! – воскликнул Тони, замечая Клинта со своим пудингом. – Какого черта? Когда ты вообще его украл?

\- У меня свои таланты, - подвигал бровями Клинт, пытаясь быть таинственным, но так как Стив знал, что он на самом деле тренированный киллер, это только заставило его рассмеяться.

Тони набросился на Клинта, чтобы отобрать пудинг, и они поборолись за него минуту, пока Тони сумел вернуть десерт себе. Однако, Клинт плюнул внутрь пачки в последний момент, поэтому Тони скривился от отвращения и пихнул добытое назад Клинту.

\- Подтиратель задниц.

\- Сукин сын.

Стив и раньше слышал эти выражения, но никогда ещё они не были использованы так креативно.

\- Истеричка.

\- Недоумок.

\- Они любят соревноваться, привыкнешь, - успокаивающе похлопала его по колену Пеппер.

\- Занимательно, по крайней мере, - фыркнула Наташа.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Стив почувствовал сожаление. Ему не было так уютно ни с в одной компании с…да. Со времени до путешествия в будущее. Ник был его начальником, Наташа и Клинт вели себя профессионально на заданиях, а остальные агенты Щ.И.Т.а относились к нему, будто он развалиться или вообще бог, без других вариантов. Ему нравилась эта легкая, расслабленная болтовня в компании друзей; ему нравилось быть на одном уровне с людьми. Он скучал по этому.

 

\- Эм, Мистер Робинсон?

Стив поднял слегка виноватый взгляд.

Дети делали эскизы своих ладоней, занятые общением между собой, поэтому Стив немного отвлекся на свои зарисовки и на самом деле не уделял внимания ученикам. Он взглянул на свою работу, на знакомые карие глаза, взъерошенные волосы, понимающую ухмылку, и едва подавил желание вздохнуть. Он поспешно закрыл блокнот, снова поднимая взгляд на ученика, что задал вопрос.

\- Да?

\- Мне кажется, Мистер Старк делает бомбу.

\- _Не делаю_ , - Тони, который оккупировал стол Стива, где разложил массу проводов и металлических частей, возмущенно фыркнул. Он угрожающе помахал частью разобранного мобильного Стива перед лицом ученика. – Это апгрейд, неандерталец.

\- Я не пущу тебя в свой класс, если ты будешь называть моих учеником неандертальцами, - бросил в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд Стив.

\- Вы это и вчера говорили, но он снова пришел, - пожаловался ребёнок.

\- Тебе просто завидно, что не твоему телефону делает потрясающий апгрейд лично Тони Старк, - хмыкнул Тони.

\- И мы точно уверены, что это апгрейд? – Стив заглянул через плечо Тони на его работу с сомнением.

\- Тихо, - Тони похлопал рукой по щеке Стива, успокаивая его. – Я гений, доверься мне, я могу превратить даже этот доисторический кусок дерьма в функциональный мобильный телефон.

\- Он работал намного лучше до того, как ты разделал его, - Стив, явно забавляясь, приподнял бровь.

\- Я сказал функциональный? Я имел в виду достойный. И вот это, Стив? – Тони помахал частью, которая наверное когда-то была экраном. – Не достойно.

\- А я вам говорю, что это выглядит так, будто он делает бомбу, - суперслух Стива уловил бормотание одного из учеников.

\- Чувак, это Старк, думаешь, мы могли бы помешать ему, даже если бы это было и так? – ответил говорившему его друг.

Стив тихо засмеялся и вернулся к своим наброскам.

 

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill / too many women, with too many pills— *_

Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, теряя равновесие и болезненно падая со стула на пол. Он сумел подтянуться к столу и схватить свой телефон, от которого, похоже, и исходил визжащий звук, и начал тыкать в разные кнопки, пока звук не пропал. Слава богу, это был первый урок и у него не было занятия; в обратном случае это было бы кошмарно.

На экране светилось фото улыбающегося Тони, и под ним надпись: «одно новое сообщение, нажми на конверт, чтобы открыть». Хах. Когда Тони достал его номер? Уже не говоря о том, что его телефон не давал ему инструкции раньше, и он был абсолютно уверен, что никогда не делал этого фото Тони. Он сделал всё это вчера? Это могло оказаться полезным.

Он осторожно нажал пальцем на конверт.

_Сбрасываю вещи с крыши школы. Хочешь присоединиться?_

Под сообщением Тони были новые инструкции; «нажми «ответить», потом используй клавиатуру, чтобы печатать». Кнопки теперь были намного больше, и Стив заметил, что написать ответ было намного легче. В сообщении Тони не было сокращений, но может он написал так просто чтобы дать Стиву приспособиться? Он помнил, что Клинт сказал ему о том, что все «крутые» в эти дни сокращали слова, выпуская гласные, и решил впечатлить Тони своими знаниями и умениями.

_Зчм ты это длшь?_

_Ради науки. Почему ты пишешь сообщения как двенадцатилетняя девочка?_

Стив покраснел.

_Мне сказали, что сейчас так печатают._

_Недостоверный источник. Встретимся на крыше?_

_Не знаю, как туда выйти._

_Момент._

Меньше, чем через тридцать секунд после того, как Стив получил сообщение, Тони ворвался в его класс в компании тридцати с чем-то подростков, оккупировавших весь коридор.

\- Хэй, решил, что мы просто захватим тебя по дороге, - он схватил Стива за руку и увлеченно потянул его за собой. – Окей, народ, давайте экспериментально покажем Мистеру Робинсону гравитацию в действии!

Стив решил не говорить, что между прыжками с парашютом на вражескую территорию и падениями со зданий в попытках поймать Железного человека, он был очень близко знаком с гравитацией в действии, и вместо этого просто помахал головой с улыбкой, позволяя тащить себя за компанию.

 

Тони ненавидел собрания.

Он ненавидел их, когда ему приходилось возглавлять их, но было ещё хуже, когда это делал кто-то другой. Собрания персонала Мидтаун Хай проводились каждую пятницу после занятий в библиотеке, и они всегда умудрялись испортить ему настроение. Кофе был отвратительным, печенье засохшим, и благодаря завучу Финеасу Когману, наибольшей занозе в заднице Тони за всю его жизнь, они также были ужасающе скучными. Упомянутый мучитель должен был быть лишь завучем, но Тони не был уверен, видел ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь самого директора со времени, когда Когман появился в школе.

\- У нас вообще есть директор? – Тони наклонился ближе к Пеппер, чтобы задать шепотом вопрос.

\- Да, - она пнула его в лодыжку, несмотря на все его усилия не мешать. – Слушай внимательно.

\- Каблуки, - прошипел он, потому что удары ими были чертовски болезненными.

\- Сосредоточься, - тут же прошипела она в ответ.

Тони хмыкнул и наклонился ближе к Стиву, чтобы доставать его. Стива донимать было весело, экспериментальным путём выяснил Тони. Робинсон, по непонятным причинам, считал его забавным, а не несносным, и Тони пользовался этим впечатлением без зазрений совести. Он был почти уверен, что отправил только за эту неделю с десяток учеников туда-сюда с неважными, беспорядочными сообщениями Стиву. Когда он посылал учеников с сообщениями Пеппер, она читала ему лекцию о надлежащем поведении, Натали угрожала ему телесными увечьями за прерывание её занятий, а Кларк просто игнорировал его, или разыгрывал позже.

Если подытожить, Стив однозначно стал новым любимчиком Тони.

Он освоился в их обеденном клубе, будто всегда был частью их компании; Пеппер была в восхищении, Натали не пыталась его убить, а Клар считал его смешным. Тони почти всегда проводил свои подготовки, пытаясь найти предлог для нахождения в аудитории Стива, а это обычно означало, что класс Стива на третьем уроке получал много «индивидуальных заданий», пока они самозабвенно болтали, но какая разница, живопись всё равно была факультативным занятием. Стив сначала пытался заставить его уйти, но его настойчивость была слабовата, и он всегда озвучивал это требование с весёлой улыбкой, что ускоряла сердцебиение Тони.

Ага, ситуация с его стороны была плачевной.

\- Пс!

\- Тони? – Стив слегка повернулся, выглядя умилительно удивленным тем, что Тони заговорил с ним во время собрания.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видел директора?

\- Что? – Стив отвел взгляд от Когмана, осторожно подождав, когда тот повернётся спиной, а потом снова посмотрел на Тони. – Нет. А что?

\- Я практически уверен, что Когман убил его.

Стив тут же рассмеялся, фыркнув от попытки сдержать смех, когда Когман бросил на него взгляд. Когман, похоже, был удивлен, что нарушителем порядка оказался Стив, поэтому спустил ему это с рук. Блин, новичкам однозначно везло.

\- После того как он появился в этом месте и принялся за работу, я больше не видел директора, - добавил Тони. – Я даже не помню его имени.

\- Ты один из тех, кто строит теории заговора? – в тоне Стива прозвучало весёлое изумление.

\- Нет, - надулся Тони. – Я просто говорю, что это подозрительно, вот и всё.

\- Он наверняка просто очень способный.

\- Он _странный_. Ты уже с ним разговаривал?

\- Мельком.

\- Поддержи разговор хотя бы на протяжении минуты, и он найдёт способ хоть как-то упомянуть о своих коллекционных карточках, подписаных Кэпом. Стив сдавлено хихикнул, пытаясь не рассмеяться вслух.

\- Я серьёзно! Он реально умудрился получить подпись этого идиота, Бог знает как…

\- Ты только что назвал Капитана Америку идиотом? – теперь Стив пристально смотрел на него, и Тони почувствовал себя настолько неуверенно, как никогда раньше.

\- Эм, - взгляд Стива был более удивленным, чем излучающим вопрос «ты ненормальный?», слава богу. – Ну не знаю, мне кажется, человек должен быть слегка не в себе, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь беганием в красно-бело-синем трико.

Стив пораженно хмыкнул, тут же прикрывая рот рукой, когда Когман повернул на него суженые глаза.

\- Хотите чем-то поделиться с нами, Мистер Робинсон? – Когман приподнял бровь.

\- Нет, сэр, - Стив наклонил голову, краснея от кончиков ушей до шеи.

Тони с интересом задумался о том, насколько далеко распространялся его румянец.

\- Можете обращаться ко мне «Финеас», - Когман удовлетворенно кивнул ему, хотя всё ещё глядел с подозрением.

Тони, однако, не понравился взгляд, которым он смотрел на Стива, разочарованный и критичный. Стив выглядел расстроенным от такого поворота событий, будто бы он серьёзно провинился, и Тони решил, что наименьшее, что он мог сделать – это попытаться убрать это выражение с лица Стива.

\- Финеас, дорогой? – Тони поднял руку. – У меня вопрос.

\- Для тебя «Мистер Когман», Старк, - твердо ответил завуч.

\- Выбираешь любимчиков, Финни?

\- Да. Мои любимчики все, находящиеся здесь, чьи имена не начинаются с «Тони» и не заканчиваются на«Старк».

\- Ну, знаешь, я чувствую… - Тони бросил взгляд на брошюру об издевательствах, которую вручили в начале собрания, - понижение самооценки, побуждение к саморазрушительному поведению, недостаток интереса к повседневной жизни и, да, точно, надо мной здесь определенно издеваются. Мне лучше доложить об этом учителю или другому ответственному взрослому. Пс, Стив!

\- Да, Тони? – вздохнул Стив, пытаясь выглядеть осуждающе, но Тони видел, как его губы были приподняты в улыбке.

\- Я должен доложить…ау!

\- Продолжай, Финеас, - невинно улыбнулась Когману Пеппер, а Тони потёр лодыжку и чертыхнулся.

\- Приятно видеть, что ты хотя бы обратил внимание на инструкцию относительно издевательств, - раздраженно вздохнул Когман. – А теперь, нам стоит перейти к…

Тони тут же абстрагировался от собрания; его задача была выполнена, так как Стив обернулся к нему достаточно, чтобы одарить весёлой, благодарной улыбкой. Когда собрание было наконец закончено, Тони потянулся так, что спина приятно хрустнула, и догнал Стива. Он забросил руку на до смешного широкие плечи мужчины, и они направились на парковку.

\- Вуху, пятничная пьянка!

\- Пятничная пьянка? – Стив приподнял бровь в ответ, но не сбросил его руку.

\- Ну, да, - Кларк присоединился к ним, Натали и Пеппер на шаг позади. – Твой лучший-друг-навсегда-Старк не рассказал тебе? Каждую пятницу, чтобы отпраздновать то, что мы пережили ещё одну неделю в адской школе, мы напиваемся в хлам!

\- Ну, я и Кларк напиваемся в хлам, - поправил его Тони. – Пеп наш дежурный водитель, а Нат может перепить нас всех, а на следующий день они обсуждают наши тупые пьяные выходки, пока мы валяемся на полу, пытаясь вспомнить, как использовать ноги.

\- Лучшая часть работы, - ухмыльнулся Кларк.

\- Согласна, - хмыкнула Натали.

\- Единственное, что позволяет мне не сойти с ума, - вздохнула Пеппер, хотя Тони смог заметить выдавшую её легкую улыбку.

\- Но я не могу напи… - начал было Стив, но тут же оборвал фразу.

\- Что? – Тони приподнял бровь. Стив состроил такое лицо, будто бы он проглотил муху, а Натали и Кларк окинули его Многозначительным Взглядом. – Эй, что ты говорил? Что с видом, всё в порядке?

\- Да, конечно, пошли, куда мы идём, я говорил, что я не знаю, куда мы идём и как туда добраться? – Стив болтал со скоростью света, и Тони задумался, так ли чувствуют себя люди при общении с ним самим.

\- Притормози, дорогой, ты можешь поехать с нами. Мы все оккупируем транспорт Пеппер в пятницу, так как всё равно напьёмся, - рассмеялся Тони, указывая на машину. Они все забрались внутрь, Пеппер и Натали спереди, Кларк прижатый к окну и Стив посередине.

\- Какого черта, чувак? – начал ворчать Кларк. – Сколько у тебя мышц? Я едва могу дышать.

\- Я могу поехать на своём мотоцикле, всё нормально, я всё равно не буду пить… - начал было Стив, но Тони только закатил глаза и не дал ему выйти.

\- Не смеши меня, естественно ты будешь пить, это твоя первая неделя! Кларк взрослый человек… иногда, - фыркнул Тони. – Он переживёт, посидит иногда у окна, ничего с ним не случится.

\- Я всё понял, появляется некто с горячей задницей, и ты готов мною пожертвовать, - пожаловался Кларк. Стив вспыхнул от смущения, скорее всего от комментария о «горячей заднице», и Тони только рассмеялся; как может взрослый мужчина быть настолько милым?

\- Не ревнуй, сладкий, - Тони похлопал успокаивающе Кларка по руке. – Ты всё ещё единственный, с кем я буду петь песни восьмидесятых во всю глотку до того, как нас выгонят.

\- А то, принцесса! – Кларк неохотно улыбнулся.

\- И как прошла твоя первая неделя, Стив? – спросила Пеппер, заводя машину.

\- Уже считаешь дни до пенсии? – усмехнулся Тони.

\- Не совсем, - засмеялся Стив. – А ты считаешь?

\- Неа. Даже без моей доли в СИ, я богат, просто не на уровне миллиардера. Я могу уволиться в любую минуту, но надо же что-то делать целыми днями, правда?

\- Что такое СИ? – спросил Стив.

\- Старк Индастриз? – Пеппер приподняла бровь, посмотрев на Стива в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Лидер по разработке оружия в Америке. Спонсор многочисленных военных программ, - сухо проинформировала его Натали, не обернувшись со своего места спереди. – Таких как Щ.И.Т.

\- О, точно, - растерянно моргнул глазами Стив. Он задумчиво хмурился, будто пытаясь понять что-то. – Подождите, Старк Индастриз? Это твоя компания?

\- Была, когда-то, - запнулся Тони, глядя на Стива. – Кое-что не слишком хорошее случилось. Стив, ты не знаешь, кто я такой?

\- Эм, Тони Старк?

\- Нет, я имею…ты не слышал обо мне до того, как мы встретились в школе?

\- Знаешь, ты не настолько известен, как себе думаешь… - Кларк резко встрял, но Тони шикнул на него.

\- Ой, я тебя прошу, я дико известен.

\- Ты правда никогда не слышал о Старк Индастриз? – Пеппер сузила глаза, и Тони сразу же узнал этот взгляд. Это был взгляд «Твои намерения подозрительны».

\- Расслабься, Пеп, он не корпоративный шпион с целью убить меня. Те дни уже позади, не забыла? – успокоил её Тони.

\- Он амиш, - опять встрял Клинт, напоминая им обоим.

\- Да, амиш, - Стив выглядел неловко. – Это плохо, что я не знаю?

Тони не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, заставляя Стива быть неуверенным в себе из-за всей этой ситуации с амишами – Стив объяснил во время одного из их разговоров, что его просто так воспитали, у него не было выбора – но любое чувство вины в этот момент потонуло в приливе эйфории. Тони никогда раньше не встречал никого, кто даже не слышал о нём. Он так привык к потребности жить со сложившимися мнениями о нём и ожиданиями, что это уже стало привычкой.

Он знал, что была причина, почему ему настолько нравился Стив.

\- Нет! – поспешно ответил Тони. – Это не плохо. Даже хорошо, просто замечательно. Не расстраивайся из-за этого, серьёзно, это просто великолепно. Просто не ищи ничего обо мне.

\- Почему?

Стив спросил это настолько…не наивно, но искренне. Тони видел, что он правда не понимал, и решил, что ему такое положение вещей нравится больше.

\- Скажем так, мне не часто выпадает шанс произвести действительно первое впечатление.

\- Как скажешь, - Стив выглядел развеселённым уже от одного только существования Тони, и Тони хотел, чтобы всё так и оставалось.

Действительно ли было возможно, чтобы этот мужчина ничего о нём не знал? Что этот идеальный, смешной, потрясающий человек просто появился из ниоткуда и искренне хорошо относился к нему по причинам, никак не связанным с деньгами, славой или репутацией? Здесь должен был быть подвох. Подвох был всегда, но Тони поймал себя на том, что заталкивал свою вечную паранойю на периферию сознания в этот раз.

Только в этот раз, он позволил себе надеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ACDC – Shoot to Thrill  
> Стреляю, чтобы возбудить, играю, чтоб убить / Столько женщин с таким количеством пилюль.  
> Оригинал: http://en.lyrsense.com/acdc/shoot_to_thrill


	3. Chapter 3

Черт возьми.

Стив ненавидел просыпаться вот так. Причины у Железного человека для его похищения всегда были очень оригинальными – а так же абсурдными – но само похищение уже стало рутинным занятием. Оно обычно заключалось в том, что Стив под воздействием каких-то препаратов, в наручниках, просыпался на заброшенных складах. Как только его сила вернётся, он сможет оторвать наручники от к чему бы он там ни был прикован – к столбу, в этот раз – но до того, как препарат, что притупляет его способности, не перестанет действовать, он ничего не мог сделать.

Он ломал себе голову, пытаясь понять, как всё случилось на этот раз. Это была пятница, разве нет? Да, Тони зашел к нему во время третьего урока, пытаясь отвлечь историями о свершениях своих учеников, потом было учительское собрание, и тогда друзья потащили его на то, что они называли Пятничной пьянкой.

Остаток ночи был в тумане, скорее всего, от действия препарата, так как он сам ничего, кроме воды, не пил, да и в любом случае эффекта от алкоголя не было бы. Он помнил, как Тони и Клинт пели что-то о чьей-то смерти, как Тони убеждал пьяную Пеппер спеть какую-то неплохую песню в жанре кантри, которую, что не удивительно, Стив не знал, и он точно помнил, как Тони потащил его на сцену петь "You Give Love a Bad Name". Он часто запинался, но со временем смог подпевать, читая слова на экране, и Тони был настолько опьяненный, что его нужно было поддерживать за талию, чтобы он мог стоять ровно, и Стив был не очень против.

Что случилось после? Когда они успели пойти домой, а тем более надеть костюмы и ввязаться в драку с суперзлодеем?

Он не мог ничего вспомнить, и это его не радовало.

\- Выглядишь немного недовольным, Кэп, - Железный человек влетел сквозь крышу склада под звук работающих репульсоров и приземлился прямо перед Стивом. – Как тебе новое изобретение? Это вещество может и слона убить, но ты только посмотри, тебе хоть бы хны! Я знал, что ты отлично справишься. Ты нормально соображаешь, голова не кружится…хоть что-то?

\- Что ты на этот раз со мной сделал, Шлемоголовый? – проворчал Стив.

\- Дай угадаю, проблемы с памятью? – позлорадствовал Железный человек. – Идеально. Сколько ты не помнишь, день, два…что мы имеем, сладкий?

\- Слегка трудно определить, учитывая, что я не помню.

\- Справедливо, не надо рычать на меня.

Железный человек задумчиво сделал полукруг вокруг него. Он всегда был в шлеме, но его броня была такой живой и подвижной, что Стив научился различать определенные вещи по движениям костюма. В данный момент, его голова была слегка наклонена на бок, и он почти незаметно постукивал пальцами по металлу; в этот раз, он похитил Стива не только чтобы флиртовать, у него была определенная цель, скорее всего научный интерес. Обычно Стив чувствовал, будто Железный человек пожирает его глазами, но на этот раз казалось, будто он его изучает.

\- Сегодня воскресенье, - сообщили ему в конце концов. Стив стиснул зубы, но никак не ответил. Железному человеку, похоже, ответ и не требовался. - О-о-о, я тебя разозлил, да? Прости, дорогой, просто небольшой эксперимент. Я проснулся с жутким похмельем вчера и на меня просто накатило вдохновение, ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы у меня хоть раз было такое похмелье, что я разработал препарат для создания провалов в памяти для ускоренного метаболизма, чтобы похитить супергероя.

\- Ну, я его разработал не только для того, чтобы тебя похитить, - Железный человек слегка пожал плечами. – Я и так с этом справлялся. А вот это изобретение - ради науки.

\- Ты использовал меня как объект для исследований для своего наркотика для изнасилования? Это низко даже для тебя.

\- Что? Господи, нет, я не насильник!..

\- Просто суперзлодей.

\- Любопытный суперзлодей, угомонись, Звездный ты мой. Наука не всегда заботится о прогрессе человечества, знаешь ли, - Стив готов был поспорить, что Железный человек закатил глаза. – Иногда она служит для развлечения.

Стива внезапно охватило четкое ощущение, что Тони бы понравился Железный человек. И это было неловко во многих смыслах, но также значило, что у него был определенный «тип», как сказал бы Баки. Стив подавил желание застонать; болтливые парни, одержимые наукой – это не совсем то, как он видел своего партнёра.

Не то чтобы Железный человек был кандидатом, ясное дело. Не считая неуместного влечения и бесполезного флирта, мешало его суперзлодейство.

\- Ну, я просто веселюсь вовсю, - просто сообщил ему Стив.

\- А вот и ирония, - Железный человек издал этот странный, искаженный звук, который Стив научился понимать, как смех. – Каждый раз срабатывает на мне. Вот видишь, когда я похищаю Соколиного глаза, он просто смотрит на меня, будто я лично оскорбил его, а если я похищаю Черную Вдову, она смеривает меня этим своим ужасным взглядом, пока я не описаюсь в костюм и не расскажу ей все свои подавленные детские травмы.

\- У неё есть это жуткое умение просто знать всё, да? – мысли Стива снова вернулись к Тони, и ко взгляду Наташи, который она бросила на него, когда он поддался желанию Тони и пел караоке с ним в баре.

\- Сводит меня с ума. С тобой намного веселей.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, я просто душа компании, - Стив снова попробовал наручники на прочность; всё так же. – Так что, я теперь просто твоя лабораторная крыса?

\- Не переживай, в следующий раз я похищу тебя просто чтобы поприветствовать и попялиться на твой зад в спандексе, как обычно, - Железный человек взглянул на него, и Стив был уверен, что мужчина за маской усмехался.

\- Я беру свои слова назад, быть в положении лабораторной крысы – это неплохая смена деятельности.

\- Рад знать, что ты скучал по мне, дорогой, - Железный человек похлопал его по щеке.

\- Если бы я скучал по тебе, это значило бы, что мне нравиться быть в твоей компании вообще, - хмыкнул Стив.

\- О, вот не надо, ты меня обожаешь, - Железный человек обошел его кругом. – Я не какой-то беспомощный подросток, пытающийся ограбить заправку; я знаю, что я делаю. Тебе приходиться прикладывать усилия только чтобы поспевать за мной, и это тебе нравится.

\- Мне бы больше нравилось, если бы ты находился за решеткой.

Это была ложь. Не хотелось в этом признаваться, но так и было. Стив не хотел, чтобы Железный человек был за решеткой; он хотел, чтобы гений был на его стороне. Не было ни одной логичной причины для этого, ни один факт не подтверждал это внутреннее убеждение, за которое Стив цеплялся: Железный человек не был злодеем. Не по своей сути. Он не был ответственен за ранения или убийства, не был обвинён в мировом терроризме, не имел планов по захвату мира. Он уничтожал великие корпорации, но Стив до сих пор не полностью разобрался во всех аспектах значения этой его деятельности.

Дело было в том, если его подозрения были верными, что интерес Щ.И.Т.а по отношению к Железному человеку больше объяснялся тем, что он не был под их контролем. Щ.И.Т. не любил оставаться в неведении, а Железный человек обожал такое положение вещей. Они не могли поймать его, не могли выяснить его личность, и что самое важное, не могли разобраться в его технологиях. Если бы Железный человек поднял маску с самого начала, Стив был почти абсолютно уверен, что Щ.И.Т. ни минуты не теряя попытался бы допросить его, узнать его экспертное мнение об вооружение организации, затащить его в свою команду.

И Железный человек знал об этом.

\- Правда? – задумчиво спросил Железный человек без нотки обиды в голосе.

– Я так не думаю. Скорее, ты бы заскучал. В чем заключается твоя жизнь, Кэп? Погоняться за мной раз в неделю, остановить какую-то ничтожную кражу по пути, вернуться домой в комнату на базе Щ.И.Т.а? Я равный тебе противник, и мне нравится думать, что какая-то часть тебя ценит это.

\- Почему суперзлодейство? – Стив ловко сменил тему. – Это не то, что большинству людей первым приходит на ум, при выборе профессии.

\- И для меня это не было первым вариантом, - Железный человек механически хмыкнул. – Но так иногда случается, mon Capitan*.

\- Ты никогда прямо не отвечаешь на этот вопрос. Выглядит так, будто ты не ставил себе за задачу эту деятельность. Кто сказал, что у тебя не может быть второго шанса…

\- То, что я планирую, не подразумевает второго шанса, Кэп, - Железный человек мрачно рассмеялся.

\- То, что ты запланировал, это ещё не то, что ты совершил, - настоял Стив. – Ты не обязан придерживаться выбранного пути, Железный человек. Я могу помочь тебе…

\- Кто сказал, что я хочу помощи? – снова оборвал его Железный человек, напряженно пожав плечами. – У тебя есть своя миссия, у меня – своя.

\- Ты достаточно умён, чтобы разработать костюм Железного человека, - возразил Стив. – И ты один из, может, десяти человек в мире, что смогли изобрести вещество, которое смогло вывести меня из строя. Нам бы пригодился такой уровень интеллекта. Я видел, как ты работаешь, как ты врываешься со всеми этими яркими взрывами и низкопробными лозунгами, но ты не злодей. Зачем ты притворяешься? Ты сильный, умный, и я знаю, что у тебя где-то за этой броней есть сердце – ты мог бы быть чем-то гораздо большим, чем ты есть сейчас.

Железный человек смотрел на него, маска оставалась неизменной и бесстрастной.

Ответа он так и не получил. Склад был охвачен шумом стрельбы, когда Клинт и Наташа ворвались внутрь, и Стив поймал себя на желании, чтобы они подождали ещё хоть пару минут. Железный человек на этот раз не ответил атакой на атаку, а просто улетел. Стив вздохнул.

\- Забудьте о нём, если он так быстро улетел, то скорее всего, это место напичкано взрывчаткой, как и предыдущее, - Стив кивнул Клинту. – Моя сила возвращается в этот раз дольше, чем обычно, помоги мне снять наручники.

Клинт освободил его за несколько секунд, и Стив потёр затекшие запястья.

\- Ладно, уходим. Мне нужно пройти медосмотр, я не помню ничего начиная с вечера пятницы.

\- Сегодня воскресенье, - внимательно посмотрела на него Наташа.

\- Вот именно, - пробормотал Стив.

 

Ник не был доволен таким поворотом событий. Память Стива медленно но уверенно возвращалась, но сам факт, что Железный человек смог временно стереть ему память, не очень понравился Нику, и он лез на стену от ярости. Отчёт после миссии длился бесконечно, состоя в основном из криков, что если они в ближайшее время «не поймают этого сукиного сына», то мало им не покажется. Наташа делала вид, что слушает, Клинт притворялся, что не спит, а Стив пытался незаметно рисовать на полях своих записей.

Как всегда.

Стиву, наверное, стоило бы быть настолько же расстроенным – это всё-таки ему стёрли память, в конце концов – но у него было чувство, что Железный человек намеренно разработал препарат так, чтобы позже воспоминания вернулись. У него было то же предчувствие по отношению к Железному человеку, что и обычно, будто бы он просто дразнил Стива ради развлечения, а не из каких-то мрачных, злых побуждений. Похищения для него, похоже, были приятным бонусом; его настоящей целью было подрывание складов, и Стив был ещё более чем раньше намерен выяснить, почему.

Что было конечной целью подрывания каких-то складов? Они всегда пустовали, так что дело было не в наслаждении убийствами. Ник заметил, что он «уничтожал большой бизнес», но Стив не был уверен, что это означало. Люди, похоже, придерживались мнения, что Железный человек был бывшим работником с желанием отомстить капитализму в общем, но Стив и в этом не был убеждён. Это возможная версия, но она подразумевала, что Железный человек был неуравновешенным, и просто подрывал всё подряд из-за того, что его уволили, но этот злодей всегда казался ему очень расчетливым.

Было разумно предполагать, что при всем своём интеллекте, он выбирал свои цели с выверенной точностью.

Он уже месяцами следил за деятельностью Железного человека, но все его схемы и графики не помогли ему понять ничего нового. Железный человек нацеливался на большой круг компаний безо всякой очевидной цели, но его двумя наиболее частыми жертвами были, неоспоримо, - Старк Индастриз и Хаммер Индастриз. Ничего примечательного в факте как таковом, обе компании всё-таки были двумя наибольшими корпорациями в США, но обе были также производителями оружия.

Учитывая, что Железный человек, по сути, был сам по себе огромным оружием с человеком внутри, не трудно было представить, что если бы его и ассоциировали с какой-то компанией, это были бы Старк и Хаммер Индастриз. Обе корпорации обладали ресурсами для того, чтобы построить что-то подобное костюму Железного человека; возможно, одна из них спроектировала Железного человека как прототип, а он потом вышел из под контроля? Нет, Ник был слишком увлечен поимкой Железного человека, чтобы не заметить такое заметание следов.

Ход мыслей Стива привёл его туда, куда и обычно: один человек, действует самостоятельно, совершает какую-то личную миссию. Что за миссия могла быть настолько важной, чтобы он стал ради её исполнения суперзлодеем, но не хотел рассказать Стиву? Стоит признать, они всё же не были друзьями, но между ними…было что-то. Они флиртовали и спорили, и иногда Стиву удавалось уловить черты человека под бронёй, пусть даже и на минуту.

У Стива начинала болеть голова, когда его телефон подал звук пришедшего сообщения.

_Всё ещё хочешь увидеть робота?_

Он опёрся на стену с печальной улыбкой. Тони. Он позволил Железному человеку морочить ему голову слишком долго. Он был его работой, суперзлодеем, он…не был вариантом. Тони был настоящим, потрясающим, и был заинтересован в нём, как в человеке, а не как в затянутом в спандекс символе.

Робот Тони был наверняка намного круче.

_Конечно._

_119 W 23 rd St, квартира 27_

_Сейчас?_

_Чем-то занят?_

Стив окинул взглядом свою комнату. Схема целей Железного человека покрывала все стены, вырезки новостей о нападениях с периода его первого появления были разбросаны по столу. Кроме исследования, однако, больше ничего особо и не было: комод, стол, маленькая ванная с пустыми полками, оккупированными лишь куском мыла и банкой дешевого шампуня. Он почти сразу же после пробуждения был отправлен за Железным человеком, и он был самым интересным явлением, которое Стив когда-либо видел. Он так увлекся тайной гения-злодея, что совсем не уделял внимания таким вещам как хобби и друзья; он не уделял внимания своей жизни здесь. До этого момента.

_Скоро буду._

 

Тони чувствовал себя отлично.

Ладно, он только более-менее помнил вечер пятницы, шоты и караоке и официальное принятие Стива в их компанию сливались в одно, и вся суббота была тоже слегка в тумане, но скорее в потерял-счет-времени-занимаясь-наукой тумане, чем нетрезвом тумане. Ему стоит задуматься о смене поля деятельности; он был чертовски хорошим химиком, когда хотел. Он создал препарат достаточно сильный, чтобы временно стереть память Капитану Америке, кто ещё мог таким похвастаться?

Честно говоря, не многие и хотели, но не в этом дело.

А дело было в том, что учитывая веселье с друзьями в пятницу, погружение субботы в науку и игру в суперзлодея для Кэпа этим утром, у него получились потрясающие выходные. Не говоря уже, что он мог вычеркнуть ещё одного торгующего с террористами в Старк Индастриз со своего списка; он приближался к своей цели.

Он чувствовал себя настолько замечательно, что решил поделиться своим настроением. Вся его техника была безопасно спрятана в Логове Железного человека – да, это идиотское название; но так же забавное, поэтому отстаньте – поэтому он не мог действительно показать Стиву свою мастерскую, но ДЖАРВИСа, скорее всего, вполне хватит, чтобы впечатлить его.

Когда всё это началось, Тони переселился в квартиру, хорошую и уютную, но ничем не примечательную, используя её скорее как прикрытие. Большинство своего времени он проводил в Логове Железного человека, работая над костюмом или развлекаясь в лаборатории, и так как там была кровать, ванная и маленькая, но функционирующая кухня, он возвращался в квартиру только когда нужно было, обычно для вечеров игр с Кларком или на редкий случай, когда Роуди был в городе и решал его навестить.

Но он всё равно установил ДЖАРВИСа. Частично потому, что иначе Роуди и Пеппер тут же поняли бы, что он на самом деле здесь не живёт, но по большому счету потому, что хоть он и проводил здесь минимум своего времени, он не привык, чтобы в его жилом пространстве было тихо.

Как только Стив ответил на его сообщение, что скоро будет, Тони понял, что он был всё ещё грязным со своей утренней стычки с Кэпом. Он принял рекордно короткий душ, а потом провёл до смешного много времени, сменяя наряды. В конце концов, он остановился на своей любимой футболке с логотипом группы – хороший повод познакомить Стива с AC/DC – и свои лучшие джинсы, когда его телефон снова завибрировал.

_Код двери?_

_#5779_

Тони закончил натягивать свои джинсы и попытался решить, что с собой делать. Ему стоит пойти открыть дверь? Это не будет странно? Лучше просто сидеть на диване? Тоже странно. Можно притвориться, что он смотрит телевизор, это нормально…

Стив постучал в дверь до того, как он смог пересечь комнату.

\- ДЖАРВИС, ты на беззвучном режиме, пока я его не подготовлю. Если ты с ним поздороваешься без предупреждения, его симпатичная амишская головка может взорваться.

\- Приятная мысленная картинка, как всегда, сэр.

\- Хэй, Стив! – Тони открыл дверь вместо того, чтобы отвечать на саркастический комментарий ДЖАРВИСа.

\- С кем ты говорил? – любопытно спросил Стив, заглядывая Тони через плечо.

\- ДЖАРВИС, он… - Тони махнул рукой, показывая Стиву, чтобы он входил. – Ну, я объясню через минуту, зайди сначала. У меня есть вода, огромный запас кофе…о, и кажется Кларк оставил немного апельсинового сока с прошлого раза, когда оставался у меня. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Не надо, спасибо, - Стив снял обувь, отвечая как всегда вежливо. – А, эм, Кларк часто остаётся здесь?

\- Да, у нас турниры по видеоиграм. Мы любим соревноваться, никто из нас не хочет сдаваться первым, поэтому мы обычно играем пока оба не отключимся на диване. Однако, он утверждает, что не может играть, не «зарядившись энергией сока», поэтому всегда приносит апельсиновый сок и забывает его утром.

\- Похоже на него, - засмеялся Стив.

\- Да, ну так, ДЖАРВИС, - Тони с энтузиазмом хлопнул руками. – Во-первых, чтобы хорошо осознать мою гениальность: ты знаешь, что такое ИИ?

\- Искусственный интеллект, да?

\- Правильно. Итак, говоря в общем, возможности ИИ невелики на данный момент. Насколько знает широкая публика, лучшее, на что он способен, это возможно Дубина. Может быть Растяпа и Ты, но они не могут…

\- Я?

\- Нет, Ты. Я имею в виду, Ты, большая буква Т, это его имя. Он, Дубина и Растяпа – это мои роботы.

\- Это не совсем приятные имена, - Стив в удивлении приподнял бровь.

\- А они не очень умные роботы, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – И об этом я и говорю. Дубина особенно, я сделал его, когда мне было семнадцать и я был в стельку пьян и по нему видно…

\- Ты сделал робота с искусственным интеллектом, будучи пьяным подростком? – глаза Стива недоверчиво расширились. – Это гениально, Тони.

\- Ну, - Тони до конца своей жизни будет отрицать, что почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. Не то, чтобы его не называли гением раньше миллион раз. Просто Стив смотрел на него так…искренне. Он был настолько впечатлен, насколько Тони и хотел, но у него был так же такой взгляд, что-то вроде гордости, будто он был рад знать Тони или что-то настолько же нелепое и сентиментальное.

\- Знаешь, как это бывает. Скучные выходные, мне нужно было как-то их оживить.

\- Где они? – Стив взволновано заглянул ему за спину, и Тони едва подавил смешок, впечатленный энтузиазмом.

\- В хранении на складе, к сожалению, - или в невидимом самолёте в небе, это почти то же самое. – Я покажу тебе их в другой раз. ДЖАРВИС всё равно намного круче их. Если ты думаешь построение Дубины делает меня гением, приготовься к настоящему потрясению. ДЖАРВИС, подай мне технические характеристики Дубины.

\- Конечно, сэр.

Стив удивленно вздрогнул, когда прозвучал голос ДЖАРВИСа, а потом снова, когда Тони вытянул руки и голубые голографические изображения появились перед ним. Они мигали и двигались, следуя за движениями его рук, как обычно, запрограммированные реагировать на каждое малейшее движение. Он немного побаловался с техническими характеристиками, лениво разбирая голографического Дубину, более заинтересованный в наблюдении за лицом Стива, чем в том, что он делал.

Стив был абсолютно потрясён. Его рот был открыт в беззвучном восхищении, глаза бегали по комнате, пытаясь не пропустить ни одного движения.

\- И могу ли я добавить, что я рад познакомиться с Вами, Мистер Робинсон?

Стив вышел из своего ступора, и Тони осуждающе уставился вверх на свой ИИ.

\- Я же говорил тебе не обращаться к нему прямо до того как я его подготовлю, Джей, какого чёрта?

\- Извините, сэр, параметры «подготовки» были не чёткими.

\- Это просто потрясающе, - пробормотал Стив, оглядывая потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. – Будто бы он…

\- Настоящий, да? – Тони гордо улыбнулся. – В этом и смысл Искусственного интеллекта. ДЖАРВИС, по своей сути, разумное существо. Он учится, адаптируется; он – самое близкое к человеку, чего достигли технологии на данный момент. Он не может ослушаться моего прямого приказа – иначе у нас был бы сценарий для Терминатора – но он однозначно чертовски любит выкручиваться из прямого их исполнения.

\- Я всего лишь настолько хитрый, как и мой творец, сэр.

Стив фыркнул от смеха, а Тони раздраженно хмыкнул.

\- Я перепрограммирую тебя, так и знай.

\- Он мне нравится, - Стив улыбнулся, слушая их спор. – Что такое терминатор?

\- О, мы обязательно должны устроить вечер кино, - усмехнулся в ответ Тони. – ДЖАРВИС? Загрузи Терминатора…

\- Что, сейчас? – Стив выглядел удивленным.

\- Если ты хочешь посмотреть, конечно, - Тони быстро отступил. – Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя. Я знаю, что ты только пришел, чтобы посмотреть на роботов, и я даже не совсем показал тебе роботов, я показал тебе ИИ, но он ведь абсолютно потрясный, да? Если это поможет, у меня лучшая мультимедийная система в Нью-Йорке, тебе стоит по крайней мере попробовать каково это, и на самом деле, это для твоего общего образования…

Стив милосердно остановил поток слов, взяв его за запястье с обезоруживающей улыбкой.

\- Я с удовольствием посмотрю.

 

Стив начал слишком привыкать к тому, чтобы просыпаться похищенным.

Его первая реакция, придя в себя в незнакомом месте, была протестировать на прочность то, что его удерживало, что, учитывая нахождение его рук в не связанном виде у него на коленях, а не за спиной, сбивало с толку. Он всё ещё не определил обстоятельства, в которых оказался, когда кто-то слева от него начал сопеть. У него едва душа не ушла в пятки, но кто бы это ни был, он просто прижался ближе и начал пускать слюни ему на плечо.

Тони.

Его первой подсказкой были растрепанные волосы, но даже в темноте Стив с легкостью узнал черты его лица. Ему действительно стоило прекратить рисовать Тони так часто. На огромном телевизоре Тони шли титры Терминатора 3…или, может, 4, если марафон продолжился, когда он уснул, и остаток ночи вернулся в его память.

Тони сделал попкорн и они умостились; Стив клялся, что может остаться только на один фильм, Тони клялся, что не будет жаловаться на нереалистичные моменты. Они оба нарушили свои обещания, хотя Стиву не мешали жалования Тони. Фильмы были интересными, но комментарии Тони были даже более увлекательными. Он также объяснял части, которые Стив не понимал, что действительно помогло лучше разобраться в происходящем на экране.

Шея Стива немного затекла от того, как он уснул, не смотря на очень мягкий диван, но так как голова Тони лежала у него на плече, Стив откидывал даже мысли о том, чтобы передвинуться. Ему было удобно. Тони рядом с ним был теплым, и когда он слегка наклонил голову направо, он смог нормально спать и так. Но это было немного невоспитанно, разве нет, провести ночь вот так? Они быстро сблизились, но ведь на самом деле знали друг друга всего неделю. Даже если казалось, что больше.

Но он не хотел разбудить Тони. Казалось, будто он редко высыпается. Он выпивал как минимум три чашки кофе только за первый урок, и всегда говорил о том, над чем он работал всю предыдущую ночь, какое-то новое программирование или новый эксперимент для урока или что-то, в чем он копался до четырех утра просто так. Учитывая количество кофеина, которое Тони поглощал, Стив считал, что это чудо, что ему удаётся спать вообще.

Он посидел ещё минуту, взвешивая варианты, перед тем как его осенило.

\- ДЖАРВИС? Ты меня слышишь, если я шепчу?

\- Конечно, - голос ИИ был так же приглушен, за что Стив был благодарен. Тони не выглядел как человек, спящий чутко, если судить по сопению, но лучше перестраховаться.

\- Я могу Вам как-то помочь, Мистер Робинсон?

\- Тони не достаточно спит, правда? – задумчиво спросил Стив.

\- У сэра не совсем нормальный режим сна.

\- Я так и думал, - засмеялся Стив. – Тогда мне стоит дать ему поспать. Как думаешь, Тони не будет против, если я останусь? Я могу разбудить его, если передвинусь.

\- Я могу с убеждением сказать, что Вы можете остаться, Мистер Робинсон.

\- Спасибо. И можешь называть меня просто Стив, ДЖАРВИС, - Стив улыбнулся, глядя на потолок. Он не был уверен, может ли ДЖАРВИС «видеть» его или мог ли он вообще понимать такой жест как улыбка, но решил, что лучше всё равно придерживаться хороших манер.

\- Как вам угодно.

 

\- Тони? - М-м-м. Я сплю. Уйди.

\- Эм, Тони, у нас уроки. Меньше, чем через час.

\- Что? – Тони с опасением приоткрыл один глаз. Кто-то наклонился над ним, лежащим на диване; солнечные блондинистые волосы, любопытные голубые глаза, и грудь больше, чем у его бывшей партнёрши-модели нижнего белья на одну ночь. О, хэй, это же Стив.

\- Почему ты у меня в квартире? У меня снова галлюцинации?

\- Нет, - Стив, казалось, пытался подавить улыбку. – Мы уснули, когда смотрели фильмы. Я не хотел будить тебя, и ДЖАРВИС сказал, что я могу остаться…Я надеюсь, ты не против?

\- Мне-то что, - хмыкнул Тони, переворачиваясь и собирая всю энергию, чтобы поднять себя с дивана. - Mi casa es su casa*. Серьёзно, можешь оставаться здесь, когда захочешь, с тобой приятно проводить время и здесь полно места. В следующий раз, однако, нам стоит лечь в кровать, я слишком стар, чтобы спать на диване.

\- О. Эм, - Тони поднял взгляд на Стива, замечая, как его лицо приобретает очень интересный оттенок розового. – Хорошо.

О. Он сказал «нам», да? Чертовое утро.

\- Моя вина, я имел в виду «я», в смысле я лягу в кровать в следующий раз. Ты можешь лечь на диван, если хочешь. Или на кровать, как тебе удобно, она достаточно большая для двоих, и мне уж точно всё равно. Как на счет того, что ты просто будешь делать, что хочешь и игнорировать отсутствие у меня связной речи, ладно? Окей. Хороший план. Это только мне так кажется, или сейчас отвратно рано? Господи боже. Где мой кофе, ДЖАРВИС?

Стив уже улыбался, кажется, развеселенный его болтовнёй, поэтому Тони решил, что ему удачно удалось избавиться от неловкости.

\- Как обычно, сэр, я должен Вам напомнить, что вы ещё не обеспечили меня телом, поэтому Вы должны покинуть Ваше нынешнее местонахождении и отправиться на поиски сами.

\- О, я могу сделать, - Стив поднялся, идя в направлении кухни.

Тони собирался прямо сейчас сделать Стиву предложение, но ДЖАРВИС грубо перебил его.

\- Балуйте его на свой страх и риск, Мистер Робинсон; если ему принесут кофе, сэр навряд ли покинет диван.

\- О, пошел к черту, ты, самодовольный засранец, - Тони с раздражением бросил подушку в потолок.

Стив изящно поймал её до того, как она успела поддаться гравитации и приземлиться гению на лицо.

\- Я должен признать, что понимаю его ход мыслей, - засмеялся Стив. – И я же говорил тебе называть меня Стив, ДЖАРВИС.

\- Прими мои извинения, Стив.

\- Отлично, вы уже объединились против меня. Обращаетесь к друг другу по имени и всё такое, - Тони снова перевернулся, пряча лицо в диване. – Чертовски потрясно.

\- Тони, у нас уже меньше, чем сорок пять минут, чтобы успеть на урок…

\- Воу, ты посмотри, я рано сегодня…

\- Это рано? – Стив моргнул от удивления.

\- Сэр провёл серию экспериментов и выяснил, что ему нужно приблизительно 17.23 минут, чтобы подготовиться. Учитывая ещё необходимые 4.41 минуты для поездки на машине, он решил, что вставать за полчаса до урока достаточно.

\- Ты просто нечто, Тони, - Стив помахал головой с улыбкой, а потом заинтересовано наклонил голову на бок. – Почему он англичанин?

\- Кто, ДЖАРВИС? – Тони уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать одну из своих стандартных отговорок. «Это было забавно», «ты же знаешь меня и мои приколы», «чувак, у которого я украл его, был англичанином». Любая бессмыслица, чтобы сменить тему. Но перед тем как осознать это, он сказал правду:

\- Настоящий Джарвис был англичанином.

\- Настоящий?

Тони едва удержался от желания устало потереть лоб. Черт. Было слишком рано для этой фигни. Ну, заварил кашу… он перевернулся лицом вверх с тяжелым вздохом.

\- Как ты уже догадался, моя семья была богатой, мягко говоря. У нас был дворецкий. Джарвис. Он, эм, - Тони неловко прочистил горло. – Умер. Давно. Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, бедный маленький богатенький мальчик с грустной историей о дворецком, но, эм. Он много значил для меня. Он по сути вырастил меня, кола любимый папа не хотел. Когда я полностью разобрался с кодом для чертовски умного ИИ, я назвал его ДЖАРВИС, рассказал всем, что это значит «Просто очень интеллектуальная система», и дал ему британский акцент, как и у настоящего Джарвиса. Поэтому, отвечая на твой вопрос, это просто шутка. Глупая. Над собой.

Тони очень старался не встречаться глазами со Стивом в этот момент, но ему не очень удалось, так как Стив опустился на диван рядом с ним, кладя руку на плечо.

\- Мне жаль, Тони. Это должно быть незаконно – выглядеть настолько искренним.

\- Да, ладно, - Тони снова прочистил горло. – Как я и сказал. Было давно, не открытая рана или что-то типа того.

\- Я знаю, - Стив притянул его для немного неловкого объятия, и Тони замер. – Но тебе не стоит называть это «грустной историей богатенького мальчика». Ты потерял кого-то, о ком заботился. Это ужасно, в независимости от того, что на твоём банковском счету.

\- Эм.

Тони, стоит признать, был смущён и поражен. Он попытался вспомнить, когда его последний раз обнимали не перед сексом. И был более, чем немного унижен, когда не вспомнил ничего подобного. Он был тактильным человеком, ко всему прочему – рукопожатия, хлопки по плечу, хватания за руку или ладонь. Он не был лишен человеческого контакта. Правда.

Он просто не мог вспомнить.

\- Извини, - Стив отстранился, тоже выглядя смущенным. – Я не хотел вторгаться в твоё личное пространство. Я любитель пообниматься, Баки всегда жаловался…

На этот раз Стив выглядел разбитым.

\- Кто такой Баки? – черт, плохой вопрос, если судить по выражению лица Стива. Господи, у него паническая атака? – Забудь, считай, что я не спрашивал, ещё рано, я слишком много болтаю, просто игнорируй всё, что я говорю, серьёзно, пожалуйста, убери это выражение лица, у тебя не должно быть такого выражениям, эм, иди сюда.

Тони обнял его. Это было неловко и на порыве, и единственное, о чем он смог подумать. Вместо того, чтобы замереть и вздрогнуть, Стив расслабился в объятиях, наклоняясь вперёд и кладя лоб на плечо Тони. Он пытался не думать о теплых руках Стива вокруг него, как нечестно удобно было быть в таком положении с ним, или о том, почему он не делал этого чаще. Например, постоянно.

\- Так, - Тони похлопал Стива по спине, тут же выбираясь из объятий и поднимаясь. – Я пойду приму душ. Если я быстро справлюсь, я уверен, что мы оба успеем. Можешь порыться в моем шкафу в это время, посмотри, может, что-то подойдёт тебе, иначе тебе придётся остаться в том, что у тебя есть. В ванне тоже используй всё, что найдёшь, можешь взять мою расчёску, и у меня есть где-то запасная щетка. Нормально? Нормально.

Тони попытался сбежать в ванную до того, как Стив успел бы сказать что-то ещё, но он поймал его за запястье.

\- Спасибо. За то, что не спрашиваешь.

\- Ага. В любое время, - Тони попытался не сморщиться от того, как глупо это прозвучало, и быстро сбежал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mon Capitan (с фр.) – мой Капитан.  
> * Mi casa es su casa – Мой дом – твой дом.


	4. Chapter 4

Клинт погрузился в мрачные раздумья.

Он знал, что зацикливается на своих мыслях, Наташа смеривала его соответствующим взглядом, но он не мог остановиться. Это были особые обстоятельства. Это были Капитан Америка-крадёт-моего-лучшего-друга обстоятельства.

\- Кларк, - предупредительно бросила Наташа. Клинт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое в своё пиво. Это могло быть что-то вроде «отвали», но он слишком ценил свои отличительные мужские черты, чтобы сказать нечто подобное прямо.

\- Ты что-то тише обычного, - Пеппер приподняла бровь, бросая взгляд на него.

\- Что вы думаете о Мистере Совершенство? – ему, скорее всего, не стоило поднимать этот щекотливый вопрос, но он был почти в стельку пьян и язык развязывался сам по себе.

\- О ком, о Стиве? – Пеппер повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на предмет обсуждения.

Хоть Стив и настойчиво отказывался, как обычно, Тони смог вытащить его на сцену, и сейчас они пели "Livin' On a Prayer", не смотря на абсолютную неспособность Стива попадать в ноты. Не то чтобы Тони лучше справлялся, учитывая, что он бы свалился со сцены ещё пять минут назад, если бы Роджерс не обхватил его за талию и не удержал в вертикальном положении.

Они оба выглядели отвратительно счастливыми.

\- Он очарователен, в этом своем искреннем стиле, похож на щенка, - Пеппер постучала пальцем по своему стакану, пожимая плечами. Она присоединилась к пьянствованию, так как Мистер Ангелоподобное Совершенство предложил всегда быть водителем группы, чтобы иметь оправдание не пить.

\- Так же забавный, и ученики его обожают. Мне он нравится.

\- Конечно же нравится, - скривился Клинт. – Но что ты думаешь по поводу его и Тони?

\- Ты спрашиваешь, ревную ли я?

Пеппер выглядела больше развеселённой, чем расстроенной, что было логично. Пеппер и Тони сразу объяснили, что они пробовали встречаться, и ничего хорошего с этого не вышло; Клинт знал лучше, чем кто-либо. Он как-то спросил Тони об этом, и тот отмахнулся от него. Он и Пеппер всегда будут близкими, но между ними не было больше никаких романтических чувств.

\- Извини, мы на минутку, - Наташа взяла Клинта за руку и подняла на ноги, не давая возможности возразить. – Кларку нужно немного проветриться.

\- Хорошо, - Пеппер выглядела слегка удивленной, но не последовала за ними.

\- Возьми себя в руки, - приказала Наташа, как только они вышли из бара.

\- Я в руках, - пробормотал Клинт.

\- Ты сидел с грустной задумчивой рожей весь вечер.

\- Я просто…

Он не знал, как закончить свою мысль. Тони был… Клинт помахал головой. Это было так чертовски глупо. Он давно привык к своей работе. Быть шпионом, работать на Щ.И.Т., это не оставляло места для друзей. У него была работа, команда, и этого хватало.

Но это идиотское задание заморочило ему голову. Ему нравились Тони и Пеппер. Он мог говорить об этом, будто ему всё равно, но ему действительно нравилось проводить время с ними. Внутри их группы из четверых были хорошие взаимоотношения; Тони и Пеппер знали друг друга раньше, Наташа и Клинт тоже имели общую историю, но Клинт и Тони были друзьями, и Пеппер с Наташей были неразлучны, и все вместе они…подходили друг другу. Не смотря на весь запутанный клубок причин, почему они не должны были, они всё равно сошлись.

Тони и Пеппер были единственными нормальными друзьями Клинта. Наташа и Фил, конечно же, тоже были его друзьями, и когда он не был пьян и не ревновал, он и Стива считал своим другом, но они не были нормальными. Он доверял Нат и Филу больше, естественно, но это всё равно было не то. Они не могли никогда просто расслабиться вместе, чтобы их не прервали, Щ.И.Т. или миссия или что-то ещё.

С Тони он мог просто проводить время. Они могли разыгрывать друг друга, и пытаться перепить друг друга каждую пятницу, и мухлевали в Марио Карт до четырех утра. Они могли жаловаться на тупость подростков, и Тони мог рассказывать ему, что в своём тихом и ужасающем стиле Нат однозначно любит его, и Клинт мог убеждать Тони, что Фил, как бы странно и угрожающе это ни было, считает его очень даже забавным.

Это работало.

Если он был честным с собой, он знал, что проблема была не в Стиве. Черт, ему нравился Стив. Он работал с ним почти год уже, ловил плохих парней и гонялся за суперзлодеями, и выполнял миссии. Он даже научился следовать приказам Стива в битве, что давалось ему очень нелегко. Конечно, Роджерс мог быть раздражающе идеальными время от времени, но в принципе он был неплох.

Не говоря уже о том, что Тони был взрослым человеком. Он был более, чем способен поддерживать общение с более, чем одним другом, способен балансировать между отношениями флирта, которые у него были с Стивом – и это было чертовски странно, Стив-старомодный-парень-из-40-ых-Роджерс явно отвечал на подкаты Тони – и своими остальными отношениями. Не то чтобы Клинт считал, что Стив отбирает у него Тони, хотя он и любил всё сваливать на это объяснение.

У его дружбы с Тони всегда был срок годности; Стив просто напоминал о том, насколько это было неизбежно.

\- Это задание, - Наташа взяла его за плечи, встряхивая, чтобы вытянуть из мыслей, и Клинт почувствовал, как быстро трезвеет. – В следующем семестре мы исчезаем. И не возвращаемся. Мы никогда больше не говорим с ними. Скорее всего, никогда больше не видим их. Это задание, Клинт.

Не смотря на все её речи, она понимала. Он видел это в её глазах. Они оба позволили себе привыкнуть. Не настолько, что это было безвозвратно, но достаточно, чтобы это помешало им послушаться приказа, исчезнуть, как обычно. Достаточно, чтобы сделать этот процесс болезненным.

\- Ага.

Клинт позволил ей завести себя обратно внутрь.

\- Он делает Тони светлее, - вместо приветствия сказала Пеппер, когда они вернулись за столик.

Она не смотрела на них, занятая наблюдением за Стивом и Тони на сцене. Они едва не падали, слишком громко смеясь с того, что кто-то из них предложил петь следующим.

\- Светлее? – переспросила Наташа, когда они сели.

\- Ты спросил, что я думаю о том…что между Стивом и Тони, - Пеппер махнула рукой в сторону Клинта. – Чтобы они там не делали эти несколько недель. И вот, что я об этом думаю. То, что случилось в Афганистане…он явно не был собой с того времени. Это понятно, конечно же, но всё равно было больно видеть его таким. Стало лучше, когда он начал работать здесь. Преподавательство помогало, я думаю, и он любит этим заниматься, но больше всего помогли вы двое. Он бы не был таким, как сейчас, без вас, а потом появился Стив…и он просто делает Тони…светлее. Счастливее настолько, насколько он не был даже перед Афганистаном.

Клинт упрямо смотрел на своё пиво. Он знал, что ведёт себя эгоистично. Когда он не был пьян, он был счастлив за Тони. И за Стива тоже, поскольку то, что происходило с Тони, происходило и с ним. То, что говорила Пеппер, о том, что Тони стал светлее? Клинт понимал. Он видел это, видел в них обоих. Они только встретились, скольком там, всего несколько недель назад, уже почти месяц, но перемена была поразительной.

Стив раньше обычно проводил всё свободное время в своей комнате, собирая информацию о Железном человеке и ожидая задания. В эти дни, его почти не было видно в Щ.И.Т.е; официально, они не следили за ним вне организации, но Клинт готов был поспорить на все свои деньги, что Стив проводил своё свободное время с Тони.

И это было хорошо. Правда. Клинт смыл горечь потери этой удивительно потрясающей двойной жизни остатком своего пива, и направился к сцене.

\- Эй, мудак, - Клинт закинул руку на плечи Тони. – Найдётся место для ещё одного?

\- Конечно же, засранец, забирайся, - Тони обхватил талию Клинта свободной рукой. – Что ты хочешь?

\- Классику, - Клинт наклонился вперёд, чтобы сменить песню, просматривая варианты, пока не нашел то, что искал. – Достаточно трезв, чтобы зажечь со мной?

Звук гитары послышался из колонок кошмарной звуковой системы, и Тони громко воскликнул, поднимая обе руки в воздух. Он тут же потерял равновесие, но когда Стив и Клинт оба потянулись, чтобы поймать его, он их оттолкнул.

\- Нет-нет-нет, идите вы, парни, я в порядке, я могу зажечь.

\- Эм, ну, вы зажигайте, а я наверное отсижусь на этот раз… - Стив начал отговариваться, направляясь вниз со сцены.

\- Куда это ты собрался? – Клинт взял Стива за руку, затаскивая его назад. – Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, как играть на воображаемой гитаре, Старк однозначно научил тебя.

Стив виновато улыбнулся, а Клинт просто ухмыльнулся, когда они оба начали играть гитарные соло под музыку. Конечно, его дружба с Тони имела срок годности. Он переживёт. Стив не был виноват. И пока у него есть время, у него нет ни одной причины не наслаждаться этим временем с ними обоими.

Rising up, back on the street / took my time, took my chances / went the distance, now I'm back on my feet / just a man, and his will to survive… *

 

Стив не был уверен, как часто люди переписывались друг с другом, но у него сложилось впечатление, что это происходило гораздо реже, чем в их с Тони случае.

Ему наверное стоило остановиться, или по крайней мере притормозить. Нужно сохранять спокойствие, так ведь? Баки, без сомнения, посоветовал бы поступить именно так. Не то чтобы Баки знал бы, что такое «обмениваться сообщениями», но он всегда был обольстителем, позволяя девушкам бегать за ним, чтобы потом самому выбрать понравившуюся.

Стив…ну, он никогда таким не был. Он всегда был однолюбом. Как и во всех аспектах своей жизни, он обычно если делал выбор, то придерживался своего решения ни смотря ни на что; и намеренно или нет, но он несомненно выбрал Тони.

Он чувствовал себя лучше, когда был с Тони. И он был потрясающим, умным и забавным, всегда имел готовый остроумный комментарий. Не смотря на весь свой шарм и харизму, он так же был слегка неловким; не принимал всё всерьёз, по крайней мере не всегда, и Стиву не хватало этого в его жизни. Общение с Тони делало его счастливее, чем когда-либо, даже до льда.

Стив очень хорошо знал, что обычно привязывается гораздо быстрее, чем принято, но он знал, что не один такой, хоть и не мог объяснить происхождение этой уверенности. Тони казался настолько же увлеченным, как и он, таким же заинтересованным в Стиве. Тони чаще писал сообщение первым, и он был более, чем счастлив, что они уже больше чем месяц, без предварительных договорённостей, неизменно проводили первый урок в классах друг друга. Даже тогда, когда Тони всего лишь писал планы занятий или проверял работы, он всегда приходил и садился возле стола Стива, грызя ручку, редактируя конспект урока или зачеркивая неправильные ответы з энтузиазмом, всегда показывая Стиву те, которые он считал особенно глупыми.

Стив пытался просто проверять работы, но занятия Тони были слишком интересными, чтобы он смог не отвлекаться. Тони был увлекательным преподавателем, всегда болтал без устали, рассказывая невероятные истории и смешные случаи из жизни, чтобы заполнить моменты молчания. Он любил свой предмет, и это было видно по тому, как загорались его глаза, когда он говорил, как он бурно жестикулировал руками. В девяти случаях из десяти у Тони был запланированный какой-то эксперимент, и Стив без лишних раздумий помогал его продемонстрировать.

Он знал, что слишком погружается в эту жизнь. Знал, что это должно было быть задание под прикрытием, знал, что Тони даже не подозревал о его настоящем имени, знал, что никаким образом из этого не могло получиться ничего хорошего, но…он так же не мог остановиться.

 

Телефон Стива завибрировал, и он виновато поднял глаза; он был на собрании в Щ.И.Т.е. Он и Клинт скоро должны были отправиться на трёхдневную миссию в Нью-Мексико, что-то связанное с аномальными данными и странными предметами с космоса. Наташа и Фил тоже были на собрании, но только для того, чтобы быть проинформированными. Им четверым нельзя было взять отгул одновременно, это было бы слишком подозрительно.

Однако, Ник слишком долго объяснял научные аспекты происходящего, и никто не заметил, что его телефон завибрировал…он сдался и проверил, что ему пришло, держа телефон под столом.

_Возьми с собой запасной комплект одежды завтра._

_Не могу. Я же говорил тебе, у меня семейная встреча._

_А, точно. Черт, у тебя отгул, и у Кларка грипп…похоже, придётся подождать._

_Зачем тебе я и Кларк?_

_Каждому эксперименту нужны подопытные. Я бы попросил Пеппер и Натали, но Пеп заколет меня своими каблуками, а Нат задушит меня моими собственными кишками._

_Это совсем меня не беспокоит._

_Шучу, шучу. Всё не так плохо. Просто вы с Кларком больше это оцените._

_Конечно, Тони._

_Не пиши мне сообщения этим задабривающим тоном._

_Конечно, Тони._

_Знаешь, все говорят, что ты просто воплощение милости щенят и радуги, но я-то лучше знаю. Ты втайне саркастичный засранец, не так ли?_

_Именно так. Ты меня раскрыл. Моя страшная тайна наконец обличена._

_Меня не проведешь, Робинсон._

Стив тут же ощутил, как вина осела тяжелым осадком внутри. Он всегда чувствовал себя немного виноватым, когда Тони называл его Робинсон, но сейчас особенно. Потому что он и пытался провести, разве нет? Не его конкретно, но он всё же прятался за липовым именем и ненастоящей личностью. Он пытался быть настолько честным с Тони, насколько это было возможно в данных обстоятельствах, но это не меняло того факта, что они строили дружбу, возможно, даже что-то большее, на лжи.

_Не стал бы, даже если бы мог._

Как только он отправил это сообщение, он едва подавил желание застонать. Это прозвучало намного слащавей, чем он намеревался. Баки однозначно заливался бы истерическим смехом, если бы видел Стива сейчас. Он всего лишь хотел написать что-то, что показало бы, как ему жаль, что ему приходится врать, а выглядело так, будто он перечитал дешёвых любовных романов. Он ждал необратимого: «Кто знал, что ты такой сентиментальный, Робинсон?», «Что это вообще значит?» или то, чего Стив не мог не думать от страха «Какого черта? Это подкат? Ты что, гомик?”. Ну, да, Тони навряд ли сказал бы что-то вроде последней фразы, но это знание не помогло утихомирить нерациональное волнение Стива.

_Я бы тоже не стал._

Стив едва успел прочитать это, когда Тони прислал ещё одно сообщение.

_Дерьмо случается, и жизнь усложняется, но, ты знаешь. Я бы не сделал это намеренно. Или по своему желанию. Без разницы, ты понял, что я имею в виду._

Стив понимал слишком хорошо.

_Я понимаю._

_Кажется, ты всегда понимаешь. Ты точно не читаешь мои мысли? Может, ты мутант. Это была бы крутая суперсила._

_Думаю, если бы я мог читать мысли, общение с тобой вызывало бы слишком много головных болей._

_Это обидно, Стив, ты меня ранил._

_Я в этом уверен. А какая была бы у тебя?_

_Наука, конечно же. Лучше любой суперсилы. Которую ты бы выучил, если бы пришел завтра на мой потрясный эксперимент._

_Твой последний «эксперимент» закончился тем, что ты, крича «ради науки!», выпустил модифицированную водную ракету в Финеаса._

_Он напросился._

_Он находился на другой стороне кампуса._

_Он продолжает хвастаться, что у него единственная полная коллекция карточек Капитана Америки на восточном побережье! А это такая чушь, у него есть полная коллекция только потому, что я продал ему те, которых не хватало._

Стиву пришлось приостановиться, нахмурившись. У Тони были его коллекционные карточки? Он бы не принял его за фаната. Ему больше нравилось, когда Тони считал, что Капитан Америка не был ничем большим, чем болваном в трико; с восхищающимися фанатами было всегда так сложно.

_Ты фанат Капитана Америки?_

_А?_

Учитывая, сколько он говорил обычно, этот ответ сообщил Стиву раздражающе мало. Он попробовал другой подход.

_Почему ты продал карточки?_

_Это стало немного странно, когда он оказался жив. Я имею в виду, он просто солдат в трико. На стероидах, да, ну ты понимаешь. Всё равно всего лишь солдат._

Это было хорошо, что на самом деле Тони не было в этот момент рядом, потому что Стив был лишь относительно уверен, что удержался бы от того, чтобы поцеловать его. Чтобы не показать это в своём ответе, он решил отшутиться.

_Это не было странно, когда он был мертв?_

_Ну, я не думал о нём как о «каком-то мертвом парне». Он был просто очередным супергероем. 90% комиксов о нём были полной ерундой. Комиксовый Капитан Америка был таким же ненастоящим как и Бэтмен или Супермен или любой другой герой с плащом._

_Правда?_

_Однозначно. Мой отец работал с ним во время войны. Он говорил, что Кэп не делал и половины того, что писали в комиксах. Однако, у него была та же тяга выпрыгивать из движущихся транспортных средств._

Смешок Стива не остался незамеченным.

\- Капитан, я знаю, Вы считаете себя изворотливым, но люди, гораздо более искусные в этом, чем вы, пытались обмениваться сообщениями, пряча телефон под этим столом, - Ник тяжело вздохнул. – Наименьшее, что Вы можете сделать, это попытаться быть не таким очевидным.

\- Извините, сэр, - Стив чувствовал, как краснеет. Черт, Тони даже не было здесь, но он умудрился создать ему проблемы.

\- Просто скажи своему бойфренду, что потом ему перезвонишь, - иронично посоветовал Фил.

Оказалось, он мог краснеть сильнее.

\- Он не…как ты можешь так…это против правил…

\- Закон, о котором Вы заикаетесь, был отменён, - буркнул Ник. – И это всё, что я скажу по этому поводу, и что я хочу об этом услышать. Это была шутка, солдат, я уверен, они существовали в Ваше время.

Стив едва подавил желание упомянуть, что шуток о солдатах и их бойфрендах в его время однозначно не было, но подумал, что эту тему лучше закрыть. Ему рассказали, что общество в целом больше не считало гомосексуальность аморальной, но он не знал, что такие государственные организации как Щ.И.Т. поддерживали это мнение. Этот вопрос был лишь мимолётно упомянут, когда его информировали, наверное, считая, что детали не понадобятся абсолютно гетеросексуальному Капитану Америке.

Стив был слегка расстроен тем, как некоторые люди воспринимали его образ.

\- Итак, Отдел исследований и разработок подготовил вам новые игрушки, но перед тем, как вы отправитесь на задание, у меня для вас ещё одно объявление. Поскольку оно о Старке, могу ли я рассчитывать на то, что Вы отвлечетесь от посылания улыбок своей сверкающей промежности на некоторое время, пока я расскажу о сути дела, Капитан?

\- Эм, - смущенный, что его снова поймали, Стив быстро дописал « _Нужно идти, напишу позже_ » и отложил телефон. – Да, сэр. Что по поводу Старка?

\- Я собираюсь предложить ему поработать консультантом для нас, поэтому он будет появляться здесь где-то неделю или две, - Стив замер от удивления, но Ник продолжил говорить, будто не заметил. – Агент Коулсон будет вне здания, но так как вы трое здесь живёте, у вас два варианта: мы можем найти вам квартиры на время его присутствия, или вы можете остаться здесь. Если вы решите остаться, вы обязаны будете быть в костюмах всё время, с капюшонами и масками, в любое время вне ваших комнат. Не говорите, если к вам не обращаются; попытайтесь даже не смотреть на него. Наш отдел очень постарался, чтобы ваши формы сделали вас неузнаваемыми, но лучше не проверять их возможности.

\- Что это значит, он будет появляться? – Стив нахмурился, глядя на Клинта и Наташу, которые выглядели не такими удивленными, как он. – Консультант? По чему?

\- Ты действительно не искал информацию о нём, да? – Клинт одарил Стива странным взглядом.

\- Он попросил меня это не делать. Почему я должен был не послушать его? – Стив бросил взгляд на Клинта в ответ. – У него такое же право на приватность как и у всех.

\- Старк не узнал бы приватность, даже если она бы дала ему приватный танец, - хмыкнул Ник.

\- И что это значит? – Стив нахмурился, глядя на Ника.

\- Вся жизнь Старка была освещена в новостях, - пожал плечами Фил.

\- Один запрос в гугле и ты можешь узнать всё от его первого слова до возраста, в котором он потерял девственность, - засмеялся Клинт. – Если задуматься, первое порно, которое я смотрел, было одно из его секс-видео…

\- Что…перестань, - пробормотал Стив, подавляя желание накрыть уши руками. Теперь он понимал, почему Тони был так рад, что Стив не слышал о нём.

\- Что? – запротестовал Клинт.

\- Не рассказывай мне об этом. Это не…

Не честно. Это звучало глупо, и Стив удержался от того, чтобы сказать вслух, но это всё равно оставалось правдой. Это не было честно по отношению к Тони. Он помнил, что Тони сказал ему на парковке, в ту первую пятницу. «Скажем так, мне не часто выпадает шанс произвести действительно первое впечатление».

\- Это не относится к делу. Я всего лишь хотел узнать, зачем вы предлагаете ему работу здесь…вот и всё.

\- Ты знаешь, что Старк когда-то владел Старк Индастриз. Знаешь, что Старк Индастриз производят оружие, - заметила Наташа. – Нетрудно сделать вывод, что он когда-то разрабатывал оружие.

\- Это я понял, - кивнул Стив, пытаясь отогнать мысленные картинки Тони в каком-то секс-видео, каким бы оно ни было. Он не мог разобраться в том, что он чувствовал по этому поводу; он был растерян от одного представления, что Тони мог сделать подобное, не говоря уже о том, что смущен, но не мог избавиться от виноватой заинтересованности. Стив попытался сосредоточиться.

\- И я знаю, что он решил прекратить.

\- Но чего Вы не знаете, - сказал ему Ник. – Так это то, что он был – и до сих пор является – лучшим в мире в этом деле. Никто не идёт в сравнение. Гений Тони Старка уникален, и его специализация нам бы очень пригодилась.

\- Все эти его шуточки о гениальности? – хмыкнул Клинт. – Не шуточки. Даже отчасти.

\- Мы не обращались к нему по многим причинам, в основном потому, что он чертовски ясно дал понять, что он полностью закрыл эту сферу для себя…

\- И он заноза в моей заднице, - пробормотал Фил.

\- …но у нас заканчиваются другие варианты, - Ник бросил взгляд на Фила. – Эта ситуация в Нью-Мексико…если это хоть что-то на подобии того, что я думаю, нам понадобиться такая огневая мощь. Железный человек ясно дал понять, что не хочет связываться с нами; следующий наш лучший вариант – переконструировать его технологии и поместить в костюм одного из наших агентов.

\- Переконструировать…разобрать его, вы имеете в виду? Как он сможет сделать это, если у нас нет костюма? – Стив довольствовался указанием на недостатки в плане Ника, но честно говоря, ему не нравилась идея даже упоминания Тони и Железного человека в одном предложении.

Насколько бы он не хотел признавать это, между ним и Железным человеком было…что-то. Ничего настолько же настоящего, как то, что он мог бы иметь с Тони, но он не был слеп по отношению к своим эмоциям. Он гонялся за этим злодеем уже год; каким бы виноватым он себя не чувствовал по этому поводу, он знал, что соревнование с Железным человеком захватывало дух, знал, что под всеми их драками и спорами было…что-то. Он не мог это объяснить словами, ничего конкретного или логичного, но всё же.

\- Он – Тони Старк, - хмыкнул Ник, будто бы это всё объясняло. – Я готов поспорить на крупную сумму, что он уже понял, как работает эта технология. Он никогда не видел механизма, который не хотел бы разобрать.

\- Допустим.

Стиву всё ещё не нравилась эта идея, но он больше ничего не мог сказать.

 

Тони был уверен, что его странная двойная жизнь не могла стать ещё страннее.

То, что началось когда-то, как представление - он оставил свой гедонистский стиль жизни плейбоя ради нормальной, спокойной жизни учителя – переставало быть таковым. Не то чтобы он не скучал за частью его предыдущего стиля жизни – Тони всегда будет человеком, живущим по принципу «сначала тратить, потом задавать вопросы» - но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Он скучал лишь по частям, и совсем не по тем, которых от него, скорее всего, ожидали. Даже не по тем, которых ожидал он.

Он скучал по своему потрясному дому. Скучал по тому, как мог просто спуститься в свою мастерскую, вместо того, чтобы лететь на замаскированный самолёт. Скучал по свободе делать всё, что захочется, не боясь, что Стейн следит за каждым его шагом.

Однако, что удивительно, он не скучал по вечеринкам. Или по потрясающим женщинам в своей кровати – он действительно думал, что ему этого будет не хватать, но кроме того, что пришлось снова сойтись со своей правой рукой, это не было трудно пережить. Он даже не скучал по выпивке. Он всё ещё пил, конечно же, но это были маленький дозы и в хорошей компании вместо сотни шотов с полуголыми женщинами, желающими лишь его член, и скользкими бизнесменами, желающими его кредитку.

Это был совершенно другой опыт.

Алкоголь всегда для него был чем-то вроде целебного средства, способом забыть о том, насколько он себя ненавидит, но…и это было страшно осознавать, но он был счастлив, может быть, впервые в жизни. Ему нравилось, что не надо всегда быть готовым к общению с репортёрами, и фанатами, и руководителями, что он может просто расслабиться и разыграть Кларка или подразнить Натали или бездельничать со Стивом.

У него никогда раньше не было друзей, на которых нужно было уделять внимание. Пеппер всегда была рядом вне зависимости от обстоятельств, и Роуди присутствовал всего лишь пару выходных в году, которые было легко освободить. Кларк, Натали, и теперь Стив…ему нравилось проводить время с ними, и это было бы трудно, если бы он тратил своё время на сиськи и текилу.

Он был удовлетворён состоянием вещей, и не знал, что это значит для его будущего. Он всё ещё больше всего хотел отомстить Стейну и вернуть контроль над своей компанией, но знал, что будет скучать по своей спокойной жизни больше, чем ожидал.

Он понятия не имел, что делать с этим. Двойная жизнь усложнялась, особенно из-за потрясающего факта существования Стива и удивительно сильного желания Тони удержать его рядом настолько, насколько человечески возможно. Но как и со всем в этой жизни, всё могло стать ещё хуже.

\- Ты нужен своей стране, Старк.

\- Я не солдат, - почти выплюнул слова Тони, даже не притворяясь, насколько они были искренними. – Не корми меня ерундой для вербовки. Как ты вообще откопал этот номер?

\- Никогда не терял его.

Итак, Ник Фьюри, старый друг его отца и покровитель Кэп Команды наконец позвонил ему.

Тони знал, что этот день когда-нибудь придёт, но он ожидал, что случиться что-то важное и значительное, что спровоцирует этот звонок. Может, он о чём-то не знал? Ему правда нужно заглянуть в файлы Щ.И.Т.а, но для этого ему нужен был доступ изнутри, и он не мог рисковать появлением там Железного человека; слишком много переменных, слишком много вариантов того, как всё может пойти не так.

\- Мы просим, чтобы ты построил нам солдата, а не сам был им, - поправил его Ник. – Железный человек может и не самый разрушительный злодей, которого мы знаем, но его однозначно труднее всего поймать.

Тони позволил себе момент гордости, перед тем, как продолжить спорить с Ником.

\- Вы разрешили ему бегать и взрывать всё подряд целый год, не позвонив мне. Что изменилось?

\- Ничто, о чём тебе стоит беспокоиться, Старк. Ты можешь построить нам что-то подобное или нет?

Это было ближе всего к признанию, которое он мог получить от Ника Фьюри. Тони однозначно нужно было залезть в систему Щ.И.Т.а. Железный человек не мог проникнуть, не попав под арест и не раскрыв свою личность, но если бы они пустили его внутрь штаб-квартиры хотя бы на десять минут…ему нужно взяться за работу консультанта. Не без условия, конечно.

\- Не обманывай себя, Ник, «можешь» никогда не было вопросом.

\- Всегда шутишь. Разве ты не заинтересован в поимке человека, который рушит твою компанию?

\- Это больше не моя компания, - пожал плечами Тони, хоть Ник и не мог видеть этого. – И я не знаю, слышал ли ты, но мой уход был как-то связан с тем, что я больше не буду делать оружие. Что если я смогу сделать что-то подобное этому костюму, и человек, которого ты посадишь внутрь, тоже съедет с катушек? Тогда у тебя будет два технозлодея со слишком сильным уровнем мощности вне контроля.

Это заняло почти час, но со временем они смогли составить устную договоренность, на которую Тони великодушно согласился…с одним условием. Он подождал пару часов, покопавшись в мастерской, чтобы быть уверенным, что его звонок разбудит адресата.

\- Эй, Роуди!

\- Господи, Тони, сейчас два часа утра, чего ты хочешь?

\- Что это в небе?

\- Тони, я говорил тебе больше не звонить мне, когда ты пьян.

\- Это птица, это самолёт…

\- Ты что, под кайфом? Это что-то новенькое, по крайней мере…

\- Это Воитель!

\- Ладно, я сдаюсь, маньяк, что такое Воитель?

\- Это твоё супергеройское имя!

\- Мы говорили об этом, Тони, я – солдат, не супергерой, мне не нужно какое-то тупое имя…

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прокатиться в костюме Железного человека?

Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой здравый смысл Роуди боролся с его интересом. Тогда:

\- Я слушаю.

\- Щ.И.Т. нанял меня, чтобы украсть технологию Железного человека и сделать лучше. Я сказал нет, они надавили, я согласился на одном условии – я выберу, кому разрешат взять костюм. Ты лучший, кого я знаю, Джеймс, и отличный пилот. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверить это. Ты согласен?

\- …тебе нужно было звонить по этому поводу в два часа утра?

\- Это не так круто и важно и судьбоносно, если звонок совершается не посреди глубокой ночи!

\- Ты ненормальный, Тони.

\- Это значит да?

\- Конечно же, черт возьми, это значит да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Survivor – Eyes of the Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

Стиву было скучно.

Учитывая суть его задания, это было странно; если верить информации, сегодня он должен был бы сразиться с представителем внеземной цивилизации по имени Тор и задержать его. Он не имел определенного собственного мнения по этому поводу, но стоит признать, был взволнован перспективой поучаствовать в хорошей драке. 

Прошло уже слишком много времени. Железный человек всё время пытался сразу сбежать от них, иногда пару раз выстреливая из репульсоров, подрывая что-то и исчезая в ночи; он был слишком занят исполнением своей «миссии» и стараниями не быть пойманным, чтобы нормально сразиться со Стивом. Он думал, чтобы сказал Железный человек, если бы он спросил… Стив помахал головой. Господи, ему, похоже, действительно очень скучно, если он размышлял о том, как бы попросить суперзлодея провести с ним спарринг.

Это в любом случае не имело значения; этот Тор, если верить отчетам, будет достойным противником. Стив ждал этого с нетерпением, и поэтому сидеть под дождём, пялясь на молот и ожидая появления главного гостя было, ну, скучно.

\- Черт возьми, Стив, не дёргайся, - пробормотал Клинт, заново прицеливаясь в седьмой раз. Ёрзание напарника, похоже, не давало ему успокоиться и сосредоточиться.

\- Ты же солдат, чувак, взбодрись.

\- Прошло уже шесть часов, - проворчал Стив. – Мне никогда еще не приходилось сидеть в окопе так долго.

\- В следующий раз, когда меня спросят, можешь ли ты подождать в моём гнезде, я скажу _однозначно нет_.

\- Твоём гнезде? – Стив огляделся вокруг. Они действительно были достаточно высоко.

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Клинт, но это было беззлобно. Они обычно хорошо ладили, даже провели несколько турниров по видеоиграм втроём с Тони, но на данный момент они пробыли уже слишком много времени один на один в закрытом пространстве.

\- Если тебе скучно, почему бы тебе не подоставать Тони?

\- Он спит.

\- Каким вообще образом ты об этом знаешь? – Клинт бросил на него взгляд. – О господи, только не говори мне, что Старк умудрился сделать из Капитана Америки сталкера.

\- Конечно же нет, - нахмурился Стив, недовольный, что Клинт мог даже предположить, что он может так вмешиваться в личную жизнь Тони. – ДЖАРВИС сказал мне.

\- Чего? – Клинт бросил любые попытки притворства, что он следит за молотом, чтобы уставиться на Стива.

\- Тони решил, что он пригодится, - Стив неловко заёрзал под тяжестью ошеломленного взгляда Клинта. – Я всё ещё не понимаю большинство отсылок к поп-культуре, и у меня не всегда есть время сесть и посмотреть фильм или послушать песню с Тони, поэтому он взял и запрограммировал мой телефон так, чтобы ДЖАРВИС имел к нему доступ, что-то такое. И когда я начал писать сообщение Тони немного раньше, ДЖАРВИС сказал мне, что Тони уснул и если я не хочу его разбудить, мне лучше попробовать связаться с ним позже.

Долгий момент молчания прошел, а Клинт всё так же пялился. Вообще-то, Стив ведь не просил ДЖАРВИСА говорить ему, когда Тони спит или когда бодрствует. Это было бы слишком странно.

\- И просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию, ты ещё _не_ связал его?

\- Это вообще что значит?

\- Не притворяйся святой невинностью, Капитан Сосулька, ты знаешь, о чём я.

\- Ты только что использовал одну из кличек, которую дал мне _Железный человек_?

\- О, не придирайся, злодей или нет, ты и сам знаешь, что некоторые из них довольно забавные. И не меняй тему! Ты знаешь, какой Тони параноик относительно своих технологий? Он охраняет их как дракон золото, и вот он установил своего умного робота-дворецкого, подобного которому общество не увидит ещё несколько десятков лет, в твой телефон просто потому, что решил, что тебе это _понравится_? Каким ещё образом Тони Старк должен сказать «Я без ума от тебя»?

\- Почему все _так_ говорят? – Стив нахмурился. – Вы всё время бросаете фразы типа «он Тони Старк», будто это значит что-то плохое…

\- Послушай, ты не рос, видя его на обложке каждого журнала каждый день. Мне он нравится, правда…он наверное мой лучший друг на данный момент. Но я знаю, каким он был раньше, и он не всегда был приятной личностью. Тони был хаосом во плоти. Серьёзные намерения, ответственность – это что-то новое. Серьёзные намерения даже без поцелуя, чтобы прощупать почву, это чертовски революционная для него концепция, ясно?

\- У нас нет _никаких серьёзных намерений_ …

\- Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Вы торчите всё своё свободное время в классах друг друга. Вы переписывайтесь больше, чем девочки-подростки. Мы все знаем, что ты почти живешь у него в квартире. Не говоря уже о том, что сейчас четыре утра и всё, чего ты хочешь, это поговорить с ним, разве не так?

\- Мне скучно, - немного угрюмо пробормотал Стив.

\- Но в любом случае ты в первую очередь подумал о нём, правда?

\- Но это не значит, что это хорошая идея…

\- Ладно, да, когда это в конце концов случится, ваш милейший романчик заставит всех вокруг блевать радугой, но это не имеет значения; ты _не можешь позволить_ этому что-то значить. Стив, вы настолько отлично подходите друг другу, что это просто отвратительно.

\- Я ценю твой совет, Клинт, но всё немного сложнее, - Стив помахал головой со вздохом, и Клинт хмыкнул.

\- Назови мне _одну достойную причину_ , почему тебе не стоит сразу после этого задания направиться к Тони, схватить его за ворот и осчастливить его?

\- Потому что если я ему хоть немного нравлюсь…

\- Сыворотка, что, сжала твой мозг…

\- …то ему нравится Стив Робинсон.

Невыносимо долгая тишина повисла в воздухе.

\- Блять, - быстро моргнул Клинт. – Почему я об этом всё время забываю?

\- Не у одного тебя эта проблема, - ответил Стив, не скрывая тоски в своём голосе.

Он не жалел о том, что стал солдатом. Он не жалел, что родился тогда, когда родился, и не жалел, что вырос в сороковых или о том, что случилось с ним, что привело его к нынешним событиям. Потерять всё во льде было трудно, мягко говоря, но он скучал по людям – Баки, Коммандос, Пегги. Он бережно хранил воспоминания о них, и ни на что не променял бы их. Они сделали его тем, кем он был сейчас, даже если он и был не в своём времени.

Но это не значило, что он никогда не задумывался о возможной жизни Стива Робинсона.

Он думал о том, что было бы, если бы он являлся таким, каким его знал Тони. Если бы он не был пережитком прошлого, застрявшем в паутине Щ.И.Т.а, не был придурком в трико с сомнительными отношениями с суперзлодеем. Если бы он был обычным.

Если бы он был преподавателем живописи, влюблённым в учителя физики в соседнем классе, и мог сказать ему об этом.

\- Супергеройство это что-то новенькое, но агенты тоже могут иметь отношения, - заметил Клинт. – Ему пришлось бы подписать добровольный отказ, и ты не смог бы ничего ему толком рассказывать о заданиях, но…

\- Это перед тем или после того, как я рассказал бы ему, что я врал с нашей первой же встречи? – Стив наклонился, опираясь на ограждение. Это было неудобное положение, но на данный момент это не имело для него никакого значения.

\- Он бы понял, если бы ты объяснил…

\- Просто подумай об этом хотя бы минуту, подумай; видит Бог, я долго думал, - Стив безрадостно рассмеялся. – Я тыкну ему в лицо добровольный отказ, попрошу подписать его, тогда рассказываю о том, что являюсь биологически идеальным суперсолдатом, которому почти сто лет, и который надевает трико, чтобы бороться со злом по выходных, и да, между прочим, может как-то поужинаем вместе? Это _слишком_ , Клинт. Я – слишком.

Клинт кивнул, показывая, что понимает. Они снова замолчали, пока не услышали сообщение.

\- Приближается, - сказал Фил по каналу связи. – Сокол, держи его в поле зрения. Капитан, спускайтесь.

Они не обменялись ни словом, когда разделились, каждый моментально и легко настраиваясь на задание. Стив перемахнул через ограждение, спускаясь, пока не был достаточно низко, чтобы спрыгнуть. Он упал, переворачиваясь, и сразу прячась за одной из палаток. Он был более, чем готов сразиться с этим «Тором», но не стоило упускать возможность оценить противника незамеченным.

Тора было легко найти, огромный блондин и явно разъярённый, выводящий из строя агентов налево и направо, пробивая себе путь к молоту в центре открытой территории. Стив сигналом показал агентам отступить, и вышел из укрытия, чтобы поприветствовать «бога».

\- Это собственность Щ.И.Т.а, - Стив держал подбородок высоко, говоря тоном, каким обычно отдавал приказы. – Ты пойдёшь по-хорошему, или с этим будут проблемы?

\- У меня нет разногласий с вашим видом, - мужчина также обладал аурой лидера, и даже не вздрогнул от внезапно появления Стива. – Но нахожу его довольно противоречивым. Вы украли то, что принадлежит мне, и всё же вы угрожаете мне?

\- Никто ничего не украл. Насколько я слышал, ты его уронил.

\- Ты проверяешь мое терпение, маленький человек. Ты всё же бросаешь мне вызов?

\- Так и не научился отступать, - Стив больше почувствовал, чем услышал, как проскользнул в речь его бруклинский акцент, проглатывая гласные из фразы. Он был взволнован, адреналин уже заполнил организм.

Уже очень давно никто не называл его маленьким.

Тор нанёс первый удар, но он был не контролированным, диким от злости. Стив легко увернулся, прогибаясь под широким замахом, чтобы ударить противника в живот, но это не заставило его даже вздрогнуть. Локоть Тора тяжело опустился ему чуть ниже затылка на шее, ударяя по нерву с такой силой, что у Стива тут же потемнело перед глазами. Но он сдержал удар, выбравшись из зоны доступа Тора на минуту, возвращаясь, чтобы осуществить эффективную комбинацию из двух ударов (короткий слева и тут же сильный справа), с помощью которой он вывел из строя около сотни нацистов в своё время.

Однако, классика не очень хорошо сработала на его новом противнике, который уклонился от первого удара и схватил его руку, не дав завершить второй, притягивая его ближе для удара снизу, который едва не сбил Стива с ног. Пока он ещё восстанавливал равновесие, Тор рванулся вперёд для атаки головой. Капитан оценил его смешанный стиль, но смог увидеть его движение как раз вовремя, чтобы прогнуться назад и использовать свою движущую силу, чтобы сделать обратное сальто. Он использовал сальто, чтобы нанести Тору два удара, один - ногой в живот и ещё один - коленом в подбородок, делая кувырок в воздухе, чтобы оказаться на определённом расстоянии от противника.

Они ещё пару минут походили кругами вокруг друг друга, не приближаясь в зону удара. Стив держал свой щит наготове, пока мужчина вытирал рукой окровавленный рот, скорее всего прикусив себе язык. Тор расплылся в страной, заинтересованной улыбке.

\- Как твоё имя?

\- Стив Роб…Роджерс. Стив Роджерс.

\- Занятно. Я – Тор, сын Одина. Я должен признать, что удивлён тем, что смог встретить воина такого уровня в этом мире.

\- Взаимно, - усмехнулся Стив. – Я никак не смогу тебя убедить работать на хороших парней?

\- Сын Одина не подчиняется смертным.

\- Очень жаль. Нам стоит ещё как-то сразиться вместе, - сказав это, Стив поднял руку, подавая сигнал.

Пять игл с транквилизатором попали Тору в шею.

\- Пять, Клинт? – Стив приподнял бровь, говоря в канал связи. – Серьёзно?

\- Этот чувак выглядел как слон, радуйся, что я не использовал десять.

Стив вздохнул, наклонился, чтобы проверить пульс Тора, тогда подхватил его на одно плечо и направился в помещение для задержанных.

 

\- Почему нет Робинсона?

\- Ты хотя бы сделал вид, что поднимаешь руку и просишь разрешения говорить? - закатил глаза Тони. Роберт никогда не поднимал руку, но честно говоря, он редко одаривал класс своим присутствием вообще.

\- Нет. Где он? Он не приходит уже три дня подряд. Такого ещё не было, - Роберт уже поднялся, оглядывая комнату так, будто ожидал, что Стив где-то прячется.

\- Он не обязан быть с вами как я, знаете ли, - заметил Тони. – Может ему надоело твоё поведение.

\- Фигня, я однозначно его любимчик.

Это было правдой. Стив был действительно странно привязан к Дауни, всегда стараясь уделять ему больше внимания, когда появлялся в классе, надеясь убедить его ходить в школу чаще и не быть таким мелким преступником. Опять же, у Стива было слабое место – потерянные случаи.

\- Стоп, вы что, поссорились?

\- Чего? – Тони нахмурился. – Нет.

\- О, перестаньте, просто извинитесь уже и верните его, - недовольно заявил Роберт. – Урок без него скучен. Мы даже не проводили эксперимент.

\- Может ты уже сядешь? – Тони не нравилось направление разговора. – Мы не ссорились, он просто навещает свою семью. И знаешь что, я полностью отрицаю любые намёки, что…

\- Что, что мы достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что вы встречаетесь? – хмыкнул Роберт. – Это не ядерная физика.

\- Мы не в ссоре, мы не встречаемся, и даже если бы мы встречались, это было бы не ваше дело, - вздохнул Тони. – Я больше ничего не хочу об этом слышать. Возвращаясь к сегодняшней теме, мы рассматриваем волны и оптику, и есть несколько уравнений, которые стоит записать, пока мы не начали… _куда_ это ты собрался?

\- В класс Робинсона, - дерзко усмехнулся Роберт, уже стоя на пороге. – Я ему скажу, что Вам очень жаль, и он простит Вас и Вашу тупость и урок снова будет интересным.

\- Вперёд, - Тони махнул рукой, хоть и скрепя зубами. – И когда мы обнаружим, насколько ты ошибаешься, можешь вместе со _своей_ тупостью зайти к Когману в кабинет.

\- Ну и ладно, - хмыкнул Роберт, исчезая за дверью.

\- Итак! – заявил Тони, хлопая руками, пытаясь отвлечь внимание от сцены Роберта как можно быстрее, пока остальные не начали мыслить в том же ключе. – Волны и оптика! Кто-нибудь, скажите мне определения, и мы с этого начнём.

Хоть урок дальше шел нормально, Тони не мог не задуматься о том, что никто из его учеников не был удивлён тем, что говорил Роберт. Он был настолько очевиден? И если да, то и Стив знал? И если Стив знал о его чувствах, но ничего не сказал…ну, это, похоже, было явным показателем, что он предпочитал, чтобы оставался статус-кво, разве нет?

Не то чтобы Тони хотел так просто сдаться, но…всё равно было неприятно, и это напоминало о том, насколько он потерял форму в ухаживании. Черт, он даже немного подзабыл как встречаться.

Господи, он чувствовал себя старым. Ему нужно было заняться хорошим добрым проектированием и строительством, чтобы отвлечься. После бессонной ночи в понедельник и почти бессонной ночи вчера, он почти закончил костюм Роуди. Он был довольно потрясающим, по мнению Тони, - не таким, конечно, как Железный человек, но ничто не было на его уровне, - и он был почти уверен, что Ник будет доволен и этим.

У костюма был скрытый, дистанционно управляемый код отмены, который даже техническая команда Ника не сможет обнаружить, на случай, если Роуди будет слишком близко к срыванию его маски, но во всё другом эта броня должна быть довольно мощной. Оружие было слегка старее и проще, чем то, что имелось в запасе у Железного человека, но это можно было легко объяснить тем, что Тони, насколько все остальные знали, конструировал костюм с нуля.

До этого времени он работал на какой-то забытой базе Щ.И.Т.а, но теперь он закончил костюм и его переводили в главную штаб-квартиру этим вечером для испытаний, и возрастала вероятность встречи с Кэп-командой лицом к лицу. Ник сказал, что это маловероятно, что он столкнётся с ними, но Тони имел намерение сделать маловероятное вероятным.

Он должен был признать, ему было интересно, каким был Кэп, когда не имел дело с суперзлодеем. Он будет более предрасположен к флирту Тони? Не то чтобы он был заинтересован в Кэпе…ну, да, какой вообще живой человек не захочет залезть в спандекс Кэпа, но не в этом суть. Он не собирался спать с ним, ему было просто интересно, будет ли Капитан более дружелюбным с не-суперзлодеем.

Чисто научный интерес, правда.

 

\- Итак, есть один парень… - начал Роуди, растягивая слова.

Тони выплюнул свой кофе. Ему ещё повезло, что он не держал паяльник или что-то ещё действительно опасное, иначе он однозначно одарил бы себя очередным ожогом.

\- Какого чёрта? – со всей изящностью ответил Тони. – С каких это пор ты сменил сексуальную ориентацию, Роудс?

\- Ничего я не менял, - хмыкнул Роуди. – Однако, так надо начинать этот разговор.

\- Какой разговор?

\- Разговор, в котором ты мне рассказываешь, с кем ты встречаешься, скрытный засранец.

Роуди покосился на него, что было немного более угрожающе, чем обычно, так как он был в костюме Воителя без шлема, а Тони – всего лишь в потрёпанных вещах для изобретательства. Тони заёрзал под взглядом Роуди, отодвигая кофе и пытаясь незаметно спрятать свой телефон в кармане.

\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.

\- Ты переписывался с кем-то с того самого момента, как вошел в эту дверь - ага, я видел, как ты спрятал телефон только что, умник – и когда ты не занят хихиканьем как девочка-подросток в ответ на то, что он тебе там написал, ты ухмыляешься как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Неуловимость – явно не твоё.

\- Я _не хихикал_.

\- Если тебе от этого легче, это было очень мужское хихиканье. Я настолько же взволнован, насколько же и заинтересован, как тебе вообще это удалось.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Нет, не ненавидишь, и поэтому ты мне расскажешь всё об этом парне, который умудрился взбудоражить невозмутимого Тони Старка.

\- Почему ты решил, что это парень? Может, я переписываюсь на очень сексуальные темы с прекрасной супермоделью, и смеялся от того, насколько я удивительно удачлив.

\- Это было хихиканье, а не смех, и ты не был возбуждён, а счастлив. Что случается всё чаще и чаще, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, и это приятно видеть. Не говоря уже о том, что я отсюда заметил фотографию контакта – и даже не пытайся убедить меня, что это у женщины такой подбородок.

\- У него действительно потрясающий подбородок, правда?

\- Ну, так как зовут этого потрясающего?

\- Я ещё не решил, прекратил ли я тебя уже ненавидеть, попробуй позже.

\- Прекрати, Тони, я же рассказал тебе о Джулии, - начал выпрашивать Роуди.

\- Ты серьёзно сравниваешь _его_ и ту катастрофу?

\- Ну, я не могу судить о нём, если ты даже не скажешь мне его имя! Ты ходишь весь такой, говоря «он» так, будто это факт государственной важности, и не даёшь мне ни крупицы информации. Почему ты так секретничаешь, он что, твой наркодилер?

\- О Господи, нет, - хмыкнул Тони, едва сдерживая смех от мысленной картины как _Стив_ торгует кокаином в какой-то подворотне.

\- О, блять, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он не ученик.

\- За _кого_ ты меня принимаешь…

\- _Тони_ …

\- Иисусе, он не ученик! Успокойся, - Тони поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. – Жизнью клянусь, всё законно.

\- Надеюсь, он старше, чем те модели Maxim в прошлом году. Я знаю, что технически всё было законно, но тебе почти пятьдесят, чувак, выглядит не очень…

\- Мне не _почти пятьдесят_! – раздраженно воскликнул Тони. – Прекрати это повторять, мудак, иначе тебе кто-то да и поверит. Мне тридцать шесть, мне едва «почти сорок».

\- Но уже не двадцать пять, чтобы встречаться с моделями с обложки, - ухмыльнулся Роуди.

\- Ну, ему двадцать семь, поэтому отвали, - скривился Тони.

\- Ауч.

\- Какого черта значит «ауч»? – уставился на него Тони. – Ему не двадцать пять, он старше, бесчувственный ты чурбан.

\- И всё же. Немного слишком, ты так не думаешь?

\- Он старше в душе, ясно? – надулся Тони.

\- Ну, так как твоей душе около пяти, похоже, всё нормально.

\- Если ты собираешься и дальше вести себя как придурок, я не буду говорить с тобой об этом…

\- Ладно, ладно. Как зовут старика в душе?

Тони только издал возмущенный вздох в ответ. Он уткнулся лицом в свой рабочий стол и пробормотал:

\- Его зовут Стив.

\- Ну, и какой он? – настоял Роуди, но спустя минуту добавил: - Но только платоническое описание, пожалуйста. Чтобы слушать о твоей сексуальной жизни, процент алкоголя в моей крови должен зашкаливать.

\- Нет никакой сексуальной жизни, чтобы тебе рассказывать, - признал Тони, так и не поднимая голову со стола.

Ему даже не надо было видеть Роуди, чтобы знать, что его брови только что взметнулись вверх.

\- О? – это было всё, что сказал Роуди, но это было самое самодовольное «о», какое Тони когда-либо слышал.

\- Отвали.

\- Так значит всё серьёзно.

Тони наконец поднял голову, проводя по лицу рукой.

\- В теории.

\- О Господи.

\- Роуди, если ты реально будешь дальше вести себя как придурок, я ничего больше не скажу…

\- _Вы даже не встречаетесь?_

\- Я никогда ещё не хотел так тебе врезать. Просто чтобы ты знал.

\- Ты должен познакомить меня с этим парнем.

\- Ни за что в жизни.

\- Дай мне свой телефон.

- _Вот уж нет_ …

\- О-о-о, готов поспорить ты даже сохраняешь его сообщения и всё такое…

\- Я серьёзно задумываясь о том, чтобы поджечь тебя и свалить это на неполадки с костюмом.

\- Ты _и правда_ …

\- Не намеренно!

\- Как это вообще можно делать ненамеренно?

\- Я нажимаю «удалить», а ДЖАРВИС говорит: «Вы уверенны, что хотите удалить всю историю Вашей дружбы со Стивом?», потому что он засранец, и тогда я не могу нажать «да» после _такого_ …

\- Только ты мог изобрести робота, способного быть заинтересованным твоими отношениями.

\- Оба упомянутых факта не соответствуют действительности, - встрял ДЖАРВИС. – Я не способен интересоваться чем-либо или быть «засранцем». Однако, все доступные мне данные утверждают, что пользователь Стив Робинсон имеет наиболее позитивное влияние на сэра, чем кто-либо или что-либо до этого времени. Сэр питается лучше, больше спит, меньше работает и, исходя из человеческого определения, более счастлив. Так как основной целью в моём кодировании является обеспечение благополучия сэра, я не могу не поощрять дальнейшее общение.

Молчание повисло между ними, и Роуди одарил Тони понимающим взглядом.

\- По сути, твой робот-дворецкий шипперит вас.

Тони с громким стуком позволил своей голове столкнуться с поверхностью рабочего стола.

 

Стив был абсолютно истощен.

Ему совсем не удалось поспать во время миссии, потом они потеряли Тора – в другом измерении, что уж там – возвращаясь назад с красными от недосыпа глазами, и сейчас сидели на каком-то бесконечном собрании. У него бывали дни и получше.

Конечно же, он понимал, насколько это собрание было важным. Как оказалось, пока их с Клинтом не было, Тони закончил костюм Воителя. Сначала Стив слегка расстроился, так как надеялся «встретить впервые» Тони как Капитан Америка, но Ник объяснил, что Старк всё ещё будет в штаб-квартире каждый вторник и четверг для модификаций и консультаций по поводу других вопросов, как например улучшение реактивных самолётов и помощь в проекте авианосца. Это означало, что Стиву придётся быть в полной форме каждый вторник и четверг, так как у Тони не было никакого установленного распорядка, но это было не так важно, учитывая возможность столкнуться с ним и увидеть его реакцию на Капитана Америку.

А до этого, Стив и Клинт встретились с подполковником Джеймсом Роудсом, давним другом Тони и тем, кого он выбрал для пилотирования своего костюма. Ник коротко осведомил подполковника о их личностях в Мидтаун Хай, чтобы он не раскрыл их, перед тем как перейти к запланированным командным тренировкам. И хоть Ник уже сменил тему, Стив не мог на ней сосредоточиться.

Наверное потому, что подполковник Роудс продолжил _пристально_ смотреть на него.

Сначала он подумал, что это из-за его личности супергероя – военные, кажется, были наиболее склонны к этому – но или он был настолько уставшим, что начал страдать паранойей – что тоже возможно – или взгляд был довольно осуждающий. Он не мог понять почему; подполковник был очень дружелюбен, когда они только пожали друг другу руки.

Сначала Стив забыл об этом, отвлеченный переписыванием с Тони под столом. Ему нужно было пережить это собрание, и он бы не отказался от горячего душа, но чего он хотел больше всего, так это уснуть на диване, убаюканный пафосными саундтреками, запахом попкорна и привычной болтовнёй Тони.

Не говоря уже о том, что большинство его вещей было в квартире Тони.

Отчасти это было потому, что у него вообще было не так много вещей. К тому же, так было намного удобней. Они смотрели фильмы обычно очень поздно, и за последний месяц с половиной с той первой ночи за просмотром фильмов он…почти что поселился у Тони. Это было не намеренно. Он даже не понял, как это получилось, он просто проснулся на прошлой неделе в своей комнате и с минуту не мог понять, где он, пока не осознал, что не привык просыпаться без Тони, опирающегося на его плечо. Тогда он начал собираться, обнаруживая, что у него нет запасной зубной щётки, а его собственная – в квартире Старка.

Стиву придётся купить новую щётку, как и некоторые другие вещи, но поскольку это означало, что он может растянуть это положение вещей, где он почти что жил вместе с Тони, на дольше, он не имел ничего против. Он чувствовал себя дома в его квартире, в отличие от своей комнаты в Щ.И.Т.е.

_Хэй, я снова в городе. Ты всё ещё не спишь?_

_Я когда-нибудь сплю?_

_Я не помню, чтобы ты хоть когда-нибудь досмотрел фильм до конца._

_Абсолютная ложь._

_Абсолютная правда._

_Ложь и провокация, Робинсон._

_Ты же мене знаешь, я такой коварный лжец._

_Я только что вдохнул кофе через нос._

_Звучит не очень гигиенично._

_Потому что это не гигиенично. А так же болезненно, но это показатель того, как сильно я смеялся._

_Мне кажется, я должен обидеться. Ты намекаешь, что я не смог бы врать?_

_Смог бы, конечно; с твоими щенячьими глазками ты бы продал снег посреди зимы. Но стал бы? Нет. Тебя бы съела вина._

_Нет у меня никаких «щенячьих глазок»._

_Даже не делай вид, что не знаешь, о чем я. Ты используешь их каждый раз, когда Дауни вытворяет что-то. Ты сразу распахиваешь глаза, и такие невинным голоском спрашиваешь его, считает ли он тебя настолько скучным, что чувствует потребность вести себя плохо. Каждый раз работает._

_Этот паренёк действительно нечто._

_Ты это мне говоришь. Он попытался устроить революцию сегодня, потому что был уверен, что я отпугнул тебя, ранив твои чувства. Он свалил с урока, чтобы найти тебя и извиниться от моего имени. Это было бы смешно, если бы так не раздражало._

_У него доброе сердце._

_Да, конечно. Спрятанное под сущностью засранца._

_Ты при первых минутах общения тоже бываешь не лучшим собеседником._

_Не сравнивай меня с шестнадцатилетним правонарушителем, Стив. Это слишком странно по разным причинам._

_Я просто имею в виду, что вы оба слегка грубые. Но ты на самом деле очень хороший, кто сказал, что он не может быть?_

_Ты сейчас на волне чувствительности?_

_Отрицай сколько хочешь, Старк, ты чувствительный и ты это знаешь._

_Я уже говорил, что то, насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь после какого-то месяца общения, пугает?_

_Месяца с половиной. Два, если округлить, и я так и сделаю, так как это взаимно._

\- Капитан, можно Вас на минуту?

Стив подпрыгнул, когда подполковник заговорил, ударяясь коленом о стол.

\- Ау, - он скривился. – А, да, конечно, подполковник. Чем я могу быть полезен?

Собрание закончилось – остались только Клинт, Наташа и Роудс, который всё ещё одаривал Стива странным, осуждающим взглядом.

\- Помешательство Кэпа телефоном лучше игнорировать, - закатил глаза Клинт. – Он и Тони не перестают говорить, скорее делают паузу в своих бесконечных разговорах, чтобы одарить других людей хоть минутой внимания.

\- Поверьте мне, я в курсе, - хмыкнул подполковник, и Стив повернулся, глядя на него с удивлением.

\- Да?

\- Я не знаю, заметили ли Вы, Капитан _Роджерс_ … - это только ему так показалось или Роудс был особенно недоволен его фамилией? - …но Тони не очень умеет молчать, когда он увлекается. Вами он очень увлечён. Я надеюсь, Вы это хорошо запомните, потому что я готов напоминать.

\- Вы…угрожаете мне? – моргнул Стив, абсолютно ошарашенный.

\- Подполковник, я надеюсь, Вы не думаете о нарушении договора о конфиденциальности, - Наташа смерила Роудса внимательным взглядом.

\- Я не буду…правильнее сказать, я не могу. Давайте я объясню; я здесь, чтобы помочь Вам противостоять Железному человеку и другим угрозам, и я этим и буду заниматься, но не принимайте моё сотрудничество за одобрение того, что вы трое собираетесь сделать с моим лучшим другом.

\- Притормозите, - Стив почувствовал, как растёт раздражение внутри. – Я не просил Вашего одобрения и оно мне и не нужно. Извините, что я не учитываю Ваши чувства по поводу моих _личных_ отношений.

\- А Вам бы стоило, учитывая, что я буду расхлёбывать последствия, - подполковник совсем не выглядел запуганным. Он повернулся, чтобы смерить их троих одинаковым взглядом; Клинт выглядел удивлённым, а Наташа, похоже, этого ожидала.

\- Вы важны для него, все трое. Но насколько я понимаю, когда ваше задание будет выполнено, ваши личности для прикрытия исчезнут, и никто из вас больше не увидится с ним. Разве не так?

\- Я не… - начал было Стив, но остановился. Он ничего не мог сказать; он и _сам_ не знал, что он будет делать, когда задание будет выполнено.

\- Я никогда бы не намеревался…

\- Я уверена, что Вы в курсе, в чем заключаются операции под прикрытием, подполковник, - перебила попытку Стива оправдаться Наташа. – Это никогда и не должно было быть постоянным.

\- Как я и думал, - резко кивнул подполковник. – Но он то об этом не знает, правда? Нет, вы трое просто влезли в его жизнь и удобно там устроились, позволяя ему думать, что он нашел друзей, что он наконец сможет двигаться дальше. Вы могли завести отношения с кем угодно в той школе, но вы подружились с ним. Для того, чтобы он построил Воителя? Стив его _соблазняет_ тоже по приказу…

\- Конечно же нет! – резко возразил Стив, тут же поднимаясь на ноги, охваченный злостью. – Что бы Вы там не думали обо мне, подполковник, я бы никогда так не поступил, и я возмущён намёками…

\- Вы бы так не поступили, но зато Вы всё равно вводите его в заблуждение, прекрасно зная, что Вы полностью исчезните из его жизни? – жестко спросил Роудс, и по его тону было слышно, что он думал о такой альтернативе. – Вы имеете хоть малейшее представление, что будет с ним, когда он потеряет вас, вас всех? Он будет винить себя. Я вас уверяю, что он найдёт способ, как найти свою вину во всём этом, потому что он делает это _всегда_ , и вы уничтожите каждую крупицу прогресса, над которым он _чертовски_ тяжело работал!

\- Прогресса? – Стив нахмурился; то, как подполковник сказал это, звучало странно. – Какого прогресса?

\- Не… - Клинт начал говорить, но было уже поздно.

\- После похищения, какого ещё! – гаркнул Роудс.

Стив мгновенно почувствовал себя беспомощным, слабым пареньком из Бруклина, страдающим от своего первого приступа астмы.

\- После чего? – с трудом дыша переспросил он.

\- Отлично сработано, Роудс, - резко ответил Клинт. – Он об этом не знал.

Всё, о чем мог думать Стив, это о том, как на прошлой неделе Тони проснулся с диким выражением в глазах, бешенным пульсом, хватаясь за Стива, будто он единственное, что делает его живым.

_\- Тони? – Стив проснулся моментально._

_Тони вцепился в футболку Стива так, что у него побелели костяшки, его лоб блестел от холодного пота, и он издавал испуганные, полные боли звуки. Стив притянул его к себе без лишних вопросов, ощущая в своём непроснувшемся мозгу только одно желание – успокоить и поддержать Тони любым способом._

_\- Хэй, всё в порядке, - Стив гладил его по спине широкими движениями. – Ты в порядке, я с тобой._

_Тони очнулся спустя минуту, отстраняясь, чтобы ошеломленно уставиться на него, будто бы не мог понять, что Стив вообще здесь делал._

_\- Стив?_

_\- Да, - он слегка улыбнулся. Ему хотелось подвинуться ближе, взять дрожащие ладони, но он не знал, как Тони на это отреагирует. – Ты в порядке?_

_\- Да, просто… - Тони оборвал речь, махая головой. – Блять. Этого не было с тех пор, как ты тут появился. Извини, я думал…с тобой, их никогда…я не думал, что это опять случиться. Черт, извини…_

_\- Не извиняйся, - пожал плечами Стив, вспоминая свои собственные кошмары. – Это не твоя вина, и я не против. Ты хочешь поговорить?.._

_\- Однозначно нет, - Тони решительно помахал головой._

_\- Если ты захочешь…_

_\- Да, - Тони улыбнулся. Это был слабый, едва ли радостный, но искренний жест. – Я знаю._

_Стив замер на минуту, всё ещё наблюдая за Тони осторожно, перед тем как кивнуть и улыбнуться в ответ._

_\- ДЖАРВИС, можешь включить фильм с момента, на котором мы остановились?_

_\- Конечно, Стив._

_Тони не опирался на него на протяжении всего фильма, и Стив слишком долго не мог понять, что это потому, что он думал, что будет выглядеть слишком приставучим. К черту осторожность; он закинул руку на плечи Тони и притянул его к себе, ничего не говоря, игнорируя то, как полностью расслабился Тони от облегчения._

Господи, он должен был понять.

\- Какое похищение? – Стив быстро задышал. – Что с ним случилось? Когда?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, он не знал? – Роудс проигнорировал его, смотря на Клинта и Наташу. Стив не дал им времени ответить.

\- Я задал Вам вопрос, солдат, _кто его похитил_? – потребовал ответа Стив. Каждая клетка в его теле была переполнена желанием ступить вперёд, схватить подполковника за отворот рубашки и вытрусить из него ответ. Наверное, по нему это желание было видно, так как Роудс сделал небольшой шаг назад.

\- Десять колец, это террористическая организация. Вам не дали эту информацию, когда Вы начали работать с ним?

\- Он не хотел знать, - бросил злой взгляд Клинт.

\- Тони попросил Стива не искать информацию о нём, поэтому не смотря на то, что эту просьбу нужно было проигнорировать, Стив решил уважать его желания, - Наташа смерила подполковника особенно осуждающим взглядом, предупреждая, если он осмелиться снова сомневаться в мотивах Стива.

\- Черт возьми, - Роудс провёл рукой по лицу, жест явно перенятый у Тони. – Не удивительно, что ты ему так нравишься. Ты не знал…

\- Мне надо идти, - Стив внезапно подскочил, исчезая в коридоре. Клинт и Наташа смогут и сами справиться с подполковником.

Ему нужно было дышать.

Всё вокруг казалось медленным, скованным, как тогда, когда он был накачан препаратами, только хуже. Он слегка споткнулся, перед тем как броситься в бег, по коридору, за поворот, через этаж лабораторий и по лестнице, к крыше, где он сможет дышать так, чтобы его не стошнило…

\- Эй!

Он столкнулся с кем-то. Этот кто-то говорил по телефону, но столкновение выбило мобильный из его рук. Он упал сквозь проём в лестнице прямо с этажа, на котором они были – четвёртый, шестой, десятый, Стив понятий не имел, он всё ещё едва _дышал_ – на первый этаж. На удивление, телефон не разбился, но тот, с кем он столкнулся, всё равно громко застонал.

\- Обязательно было сбросить его аж с девятого этажа, да?

Стив резко поднял голову, услышав знакомый голос, и уставился на лицо мужчины так, будто бы думал, что никогда больше его не увидит.

_Тони._


	6. Chapter 6

Стив больше всего в мире хотел в тот момент свалиться в руки Тони. И он бы может так и сделал, наплевав на прикрытие, если бы Тони не успел открыть рот.

\- Хэй, вы только посмотрите, кто здесь! Наверное, я всё же готов пожертвовать телефоном ради встречи с Капитаном Америка. Я тебя искал, Ник сказал, что я могу встретиться с тобой, если немного подожду, - Тони протянул руку. – Тони Старк. Я работаю над проектом «Воитель».

\- Эм, - Стив замер, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.

Он механически пожал руку Тони, хотя так хотел, схватившись за неё, притянуть Старка в свои объятия. Ему нужно было _почувствовать_ , что Тони жив, что с ним всё в порядке, что его не похитили и не держат в плену террористы, пытая и избивая или… он махнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от таких мыслей. Он планировал это. Нужно было взять себя в руки. Ему стоило использовать свой «капитанский» голос, низкий и командующий, и назвать Тони «Мистер Старк». Тони это не понравится, и он тут же его исправит, но Капитан Америка не мог знать таких деталей.  

\- Приятно с Вами познакомиться, Мистер Старк.

\- Зови меня Тони, - отмахнулся Тони, как и ожидалось. – Мистером Старком был мой отец. Хотя, ты ведь знал его, дражайшего папу, да?

\- Не очень хорошо.

Стив когда-то думал, что знал. Они не были очень близки, но он считал, что знал мужчину достаточно хорошо, по крайней мере до того, как встретил Тони. Младший Старк не очень любил говорить о своём отце, мягко говоря, но Стив слышал отрывки историй, детали о том, каким родителем был Говард. И Стиву ни капли не нравилось то, что он слышал.

\- О? – Тони выглядел удивлённым. – А он рассказывал так, будто вы были армейскими друзьями.

\- Он иногда помогал, - пожал плечами Стив, осторожно выбирая слова и жесты, чтобы не выдать слишком много. – Достойный доверия учёный, ненадёжный человек.

Тони был в восторге от сказанного, и Стив не мог не улыбнуться. Этого он и добивался, в конце концов. Тони, конечно же, внешне не показывал, как ему приятно было это слышать, он умел делать непробиваемое лицо в таких случаях, но его настоящие эмоции были очевидны для тех, кто знал его так же хорошо, как Стив: как приподнялся уголок его губ, как проявились морщинки возле глаз – это были признаки того, что Тони пытался скрыть свою реакцию.

\- Принято к сведению, - всё, что сказал в ответ Тони перед тем, как похлопал Стива по руке. – Я направляюсь в столовую, чтобы немного подкрепиться, присоединишься? Я бы хотел знать, что считается съедобным. Все предыдущие разы, единственной отличительной чертой, которую я нашел в видах месива, был цвет.

\- Я бы… да, - Стив надеялся, что голос его звучал не настолько отчаянно, как он себя чувствовал. – Конечно.

\- Не против, если мы сначала подберём мой телефон? – заёрзал Тони, бросая взгляд за поручень. – Я кое-с-кем говорил.

\- Конечно, извини, - они вместе направились вниз, и прошло слишком много времени пока Стив понял, что Тони имел в виду его. Он винил в этом свою голову, которая до сих пор была забита болезненными, неизбежными, но правдивыми мыслями о словах подполковника. Хоть это и была плохая идея, Стив не мог не спросить:

\- С кем?

\- О, просто, - Тони одарил его широкой, неискренней улыбкой. – С другом.

\- Просто другом? – Господи, да что с ним не так? Что на него нашло, чтобы…

\- Я настолько очевиден, да? – улыбка Тони была немного более искренней на этот раз. – Скажем так, на данный момент всё так и есть, и закроем тему, хорошо?

\- Как хочешь. Но я мог бы помочь.

\- А ты любопытный, - Тони приподнял бровь, но не выглядел слишком оскорблённым.

\- Да, мне говорили. Если быть точным, Капитан Любопытность, или более изощренно, Капитан Излишняя любопытность в спандексе. Титулом меня одарил суперзлодей, если тебе от этого легче.

Тони резко рассмеялся, и открытая искренняя реакция заставила Стива улыбнуться.

\- Железный человек, я предполагаю? – усмехнулся Тони.

\- А кто же ещё, - вздохнул Стив.

\- Я считаю, что он довольно забавный, - протянул Тони. – По тому, что я о нём слышал, конечно.

\- Правда? – Стив иронически приподнял бровь.

\- Что? Он ведь не убивал людей, - Тони снисходительно закатил глаза. – Он не пытается захватить мир, или поработить человечество или что-то ещё в этом роде.

\- Твоя бывшая компания – одна из тех, которые он пытается уничтожить.

\- И я уверен, что тебе дали информацию о том, почему я больше не имею никакого отношения к этой компании. Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то меня ни капли не волнует, что он сделает со Старк Индастриз.

Мысль о похищении вспыхнула в голове Стива. Это как-то связано? Подполковник Роудс сказал, что Десять колец похитили Тони. Они ведь террористы, разве нет? Стив мало знал о них. Их база была в Иране, кажется… нет, в Афганистане. Тони делал оружие, его похитили, он прекратил этим заниматься; эти три факта каким-то образом были связаны, но это был не самый подходящий момент для расспросов. Особенно учитывая то, что сейчас с Тони был Капитан Америка, а не Стив.

\- Он тебя очень часто похищает, - Тони одарил его долгим взглядом, когда они прошли лестничную площадку на третьем этаже. – А ты что думаешь?

\- О Железном человеке? – Стив шумно выдохнул. – Ну, ты прав в одном, он явно не хочет убивать людей. Я, наверное, даже и не назвал бы его злым, в общем понимании. Скорее… запутавшимся.

\- Запутавшимся, - моргнул Тони.

\- Очень запутавшимся, - поправил себя Стив.

\- Это парень по жизни занимается подрыванием зданий и похищает тебя в свободное время, и ты считаешь, что он запутался, - Тони помахал головой, издав смешок. – Ты просто нечто, Кэп.

\- Мне говорили.

_Ты. И не раз._

На минуту между ними повисла тишина, но, будучи идиотом, который не может закрыть тему, когда нужно, Стив снова нарушил её.

\- Я мог бы помочь тебе. С твоим, эм, другом. Если ты хочешь.

\- С кем, Железным человеком? – подразнил Тони, притворяясь, что не понимает, о чем речь. – Мы на данный момент в исключительно платонических отношениях. У нас был роман раньше, но суперзлодейство слегка помешало развитию чувств.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - Стив шутливо хлопнул его по плечу, слишком легко погружаясь в привычную атмосферу. Ему придётся лучше следить за собой, но Тони, похоже, не заметил ничего необычного. Ну, более необычного, чем его поведение, конечно.

\- Капитан Америка, что, пытается дать мне любовный совет?

\- Я не знаю, а ты послушаешься?

\- Ты ужасно дерзкий для девяностолетнего.

Стив хмыкнул, более любяще, чем раздраженно, и позволил себе минуту, чтобы действительно посмотреть на собеседника впервые с момента, когда они столкнулись. Тони слегка ухмылялся, глаза сияли, полные веселья, но под ними виднелись мешки. Его волосы были растрёпаны, какими они обычно были после того, как он слишком часто их взлохмачивал, и на его скуле виднелся чёрный развод. Смазка? Машинное масло? Стив понятия не имел.

Он выглядел так, будто не очень много спал в последние дни, но это была бессонница от увлечения. Тони наверняка был чертовски рад вернуться к работе, даже если она непрямо, но включала оружие. Он любил разрабатывать, любил _строить_ с таким бесконечным энтузиазмом, что наверняка просто забыл о таком понятии как время.

Господи, как он по нему скучал.

\- Ты… - Стив пытался найти фразу, какая не имела бы в себе слова вроде _идеальный_ , _болезненно потрясающий_ или _всё, чего я когда-либо желал и искал_. Он остановился на том, что он когда-то услышал от своей мамы по отношению к Баки, добавляя свой бруклинский акцент для подходящего звучания.

\- Ну, ты кажешься действительно замечательным парнем.

\- Льстец, - закатил глаза Тони, но его улыбка выглядела гораздо более настоящей. Он попробовал скопировать акцент Стива, но получилось что-то более похожее на южное протяжное произношение. – Ты и сам довольно потрясный. Девушки наверняка считают тебя ужасно милым и изо всех сил стараются отхватить себе кусочек, да?

\- Я бы так не сказал, - немного сменил положение Стив, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как от гнусавого акцента Тони, каким бы неудачным он ни был, по коже у него пробежала дрожь от влечения.

\- Им же хуже, я полагаю, - Тони легко пожал плечами, и вся атмосфера флирта испарилась, когда они наконец спустились на первый этаж и Тони прямо направился к своему телефону.

\- Господь Всемогущий, он ещё работает? – Стив моргнул от удивления. Даже корпус не выглядел повреждённым.

\- Оригинальная продукция Старка, - Тони помахал телефоном с усмешкой. – Всего лишь два во всём мире. Они переживут и ядерный взрыв.

\- Два?

\- Второй у друга, о котором я говорил. Я подсунул ему этот телефон вместо его старого, пока он не смотрел, и сказал, что это модификация.

\- Ты что сделал? – раздраженно переспросил Стив. Тони выглядел ошеломленным, что было понятно, учитывая, что он понятия не имел, почему такое должно волновать Капитана Америку.

\- Эм, ну, - Тони пожал плечами. – Технически, так и есть. Я просто сделал модификации не на его телефоне. Та штука была оскорбляюще бесполезна, но он слишком горд, чтобы я просто подарил ему новый, так что… Я просто подменил его.

\- Ты невероятный.

\- Я в курсе, - ухмыльнулся Тони, но это было более для вида и совсем не стиле того Тони, к которому он уже привык. – Мне нужна всего лишь секунда, тогда мы сможем пойти.

Он наклонился, чтобы поднять и открыть свой телефон, скорее всего, чтобы написать сообщение Стиву. Черт… звук на его телефоне был включен. Если Тони сейчас отправит ему сообщение, зазвучит Shoot to Trill и Тони, будучи гением, не сможет не сложить два и два.

\- Могу я посмотреть?

Без всяких мыслей или плана, Стив быстро схватил телефон Тони. Он повозился с ним, нажимая каждую попавшуюся кнопку.

\- Эй, что ты… эй! – Тони выхватил мобильный назад, но не раньше чем Стив умудрился удалить всю переписку. Это никаким образом не остановит Тони, но отвлечёт его на столько, что Стив сможет выключить звук на своём телефоне.

\- Какого черта? Я сохранял эти сообщения!

\- Ты… что? – остановился Стив.

\- Некоторые были по работе, - легко соврал Тони. Если бы Стив не знал прекрасно, что это было ложью, он бы поверил. – Мы работаем вместе, и эти сообщения были важны, рабочая информация, которую мне нужно было сохранить.

\- Они не выглядели относящимися к работе.

\- Ну, они были, понятно, просто… знаешь, что, я не обязан объясняться, кто вообще просто отбирает у людей телефоны? Ты же Капитан Америка, черт возьми, какого черта ты суешь нос в мои дела?

\- Мне жаль, я не хотел… - Стив махнул головой. – Мне жаль. Я не имел права так поступать.

Тони косился на него подозрительно с минуту.

\- К черту, это, наверное, карма. Я сам пойду и найду столовую.

\- Нет, я… - Стив не знал, о чём Тони говорил, карма или что там ещё, но он пытался найти хорошую причину, _любую_ подходящую причину, чтобы Тони не ушел. Он не хотел врать, но это была единственная отговорка, которую он смог придумать.

\- Я никогда раньше не видел такой телефон, мне было любопытно, но я не очень дружу с техникой, и я увлекся. Мне правда жаль. Если это поможет, я не спал три дня, потому что гонялся за скандинавским богом, которого раньше считали мифологическим, и поэтому принимаю сейчас не лучшие решения.

Тони открыто уставился на него.

\- Повтори-ка последнее предложение.

\- Я мог бы больше рассказать тебе за обедом? – сказал Стив раньше, чем его мозг осмыслил фразу. О Господи, он же был в костюме, Тони наверняка думал, что Капитан Америка только что пригласил его на свидание. Что сегодня с ним _не так_?

\- В столовой, я имею в виду. Не как… просто в столовой. Я объясню.

Тони продолжил пристально смотреть. Стив увидел, как его глаза опустились на телефон, тогда снова наверх, очевидно принимая решение. Стив не мог не чувствовать обиду, даже не смотря на то, что он навязывался; Тони очевидно принял осознанное решение провести время с Капитаном Америкой вместо Стива.

\- Послушай, я встречу тебя там, - Тони снова открыл свой телефон. – Дай мне минуту, хорошо?

\- Конечно.

Хорошо, это даст ему время посмотреть сообщение. Стив направился в сторону столовой, вытаскивая телефон как только вышел из поля зрения Тони. Сообщения ещё не было, но оно пришло буквально спустя минуту.

_Хэй, я направляюсь домой. Не хочешь заглянуть?_

Сначала Стив растерялся. Тони не направлялся домой, зачем он предложил ему прийти?

И тогда он понял; Тони собирался кинуть его.

Ну, его как Капитана Америку. Он не мог отрицать, что частично он был на седьмом небе от счастья – ему так надоело быть в первую очередь супергероем, а не человеком, и вот Тони просто взял и пренебрег супергероем – но он не мог не беспокоиться. Тони не понравился Капитан Америка настолько, что он ушел даже без лживой отговорки. Черт, он даже не знал, что заставило Тони кинуть его вообще. Ну, его как Капитана Америку.

Это всё было так запутано.

Тони был главной причиной в этой путанице, и всё же Стив хотел снова с ним увидеться. Он списал это на недосып. Честно говоря, он мог сосредоточиться на том, как не быть уничтоженным тяжестью своей двойной жизни позже. Сейчас, всё, чего он хотел – прижаться к Тони и слушать как он болтает о неточностях в фильме до тех пор, пока они оба не уснут.

_Буду через десять минут._

_Мне подходит, мне нужно закончить кое-что в лаборатории по-быстрому в любом случае. Если ты приедешь первый, просто поднеси свой телефон к замку и ДЖАРВИС просканирует его и впустит тебя. Сделай попкорн заодно, я умираю от голода._

Стив резко остановился, абсолютно ошеломленный. Тони дал ему метафорический ключ к своей квартире? Даже _не сказав_ ему? Они знали друг друга максимум два месяца, и конечно, Клинт был прав, они ходили в классы друг друга и разговаривали почти постоянно и Стив почти жил в его квартире, но не в этом _суть_. Дело было в том, что Стив постоянно врал Тони, каждый раз, когда открывал рот, а Тони _доверял_ ему.

Господи, подполковник Роудс был прав, он был ужасным человеком.

_Тони, ты едва меня знаешь, зачем ты дал мне ключ?_

_Я думаю «едва» - немного преувеличено, ты по сути живёшь на моём диване. И это не ключ, это код доступа. Намного практичнее._

_Ключ, код доступа, как бы ты это не называл. Возможно, я вообще серийный убийца!_

_Стив, я не знаю, осознаёшь ли ты это, но ты просыпаешься раньше меня, и твоя реакция на меня в бессознательном и уязвимом состоянии – принести мне кофе и сделать завтрак. Если ты серийный убийцы, я очень советую сменить профессию._

_Ну ладно, серийный убийца был плохим примером. Я не говорю, что мы незнакомцы, я имею в виду, что ключ к твоей квартире – это большое доверие, которое ты не должен давать так легко._

_Я ничего не даю легко, у меня такие проблемы с доверием, что ты себе даже не представляешь. Но я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что ты не обокрадешь меня, не впустишь наркодилеров, в основном потому, что ты веришь, что кража – это морально неправильно и ты наверняка каким-то образом превратишь наркодилеров в честных граждан одним испепеляющим взглядом или предложением переосмыслить свой выбор в жизни._

Тони, как всегда, спрятал правду в шутках, но Стив всё равно её заметил; _у меня такие проблемы с доверием, что ты себе даже не представляешь_. Там было подразумеваемое _я всё равно тебе доверяю_ , и у Стива закололо в груди от желания защитить Тони от самого себя, а чувство вины скрутило живот. Он ранит Тони, как бы он не пытался этого избежать. Он всё ещё не знал, как поступит в конце, но понимал, что после всего, что случилось между ними, он не сможет просто исчезнуть.

Ему нужен был Тони. Слова подполковника Роудса о том, как они помогли Тони оставить прошлое позади, были правдивы и для него. Тони помог ему жить дальше, забыв о сожалениях, так, что он и сам не заметил; он дал Стиву новую _жизнь_ , и он не мог забыть Тони так, как он не смог забыть бы о части тела.

_Ты нелепый._

Это был паршивый ответ, который ни капли не отображал то, как Стив чувствовал себя в этот момент, но это всё, на что он был способен. Ответ Тони был моментальным.

_А ты хороший человек. Поэтому может перестанешь делать из этого большое дело и просто воспользуешься чертовым кодом доступа, чтобы я приехал к ждущему меня теплому попкорну?_

_Мне стоит впустить наркодилера просто назло тебе._

_Но ты этого не сделаешь._

_Не в этот раз. Но только потому, что я голоден и хочу твой попкорн._

_Меня устраивает._

Он однозначно попадёт в ад.

 

\- Никто не говорит, что мы просто _кинем_ его…

\- А что, ты собираешься прикидываться Кларком Барденом, учителем физкультуры всю свою оставшуюся жизнь…

\- Конечно же нет, но люди переезжают, такое _бывает_ , мы можем созваниваться и переписываться…

\- У него есть чёртов личный самолёт, думаешь, он не попытается _увидеться_ хоть когда-нибудь…

\- _Прекратите._

Одно слово, которое прошипели, а не выкрикнули, и от этого оно было даже более командным, привлекло внимание обоих парней. Наташа сохраняла молчание на протяжении их переругиваний, но её терпение закончилось.

\- Подполковник, мы не планировали, чтобы всё так получилось и Ваши обвинения и осуждения не помогут нашей командной работе. Привязанность Стива особенно печальна, но они оба взрослые люди и смогут решить всё между собой или справиться с ситуацией другим способом, но в любом случае они должны сделать это сами. А что касается нас, мы не обязаны соглашаться по поводу всего, но мы члены одной команды и ожидаем, что Вы будете вести себя профессионально.

Это никаким образом не можно было назвать вопросом, но Роудс всё равно кивнул. Хороший мальчик.

\- Бартон, за мной.

Она резко развернулась и вышла, зная, что Клинт последует за ней. Не было причин начинать ссору с ним перед подполковником, и о, ссора состоится; она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы ожидать обратного. Они едва вышли в коридор, когда он подал голос.

\- Таша, _нет_.

\- Ты знаешь не хуже меня, что нам не нужно больше появляться там.

\- Нам едва надо было торчать там изначально.

\- Мы разведывали ситуацию для Стива.

\- Таким образом Ник отправил нас в отпуск, так как мы не использовали свои выходные, - хмыкнул Клинт. – И ты это прекрасно знаешь.

\- Фил…

\- Тоже не использовал свои выходные, и видит Бог, ему они были даже более нужны, чем нам. Послушай, конечно же я прикрою задницу Стива, если всё покатится коту под хвост, но нас туда послали не для этого, и я не для этого хочу остаться.

\- Наши желания не имеют значения, Клинт, - она помахала головой. – Чем дольше мы там, тем больше мы рискуем.

\- Мы уже рискнули, какая разница? Если Роудс прав, и мы оба знаем, что, к сожалению, так и есть, паршиво будет всем. Притворство – наше всё. Почему мы не можем притвориться, что у нас есть жизнь ещё хотя бы на пару месяцев?

\- Вечно ты оттягиваешь неизбежное, - Наташа не смогла скрыть привязанность в своём вздохе.

Это было причиной того, почему она заговорила с Клинтом изначально. Он всегда умудрялся уговорить её даже на самые глупые выходки, и она могла признаться, разве что только себе, что она хотела, чтобы он уговорил её и на эту.

Клинт, конечно же, знал об этом. Он всегда знал.

 

\- ДЖАРВИС, Стив использовал свой код доступа? – спросил Тони в динамик своего телефона, поднимаясь по лестнице к квартире.

\- Да, сэр. Он в настоящее время занимается просмотром Звёздных воин, Эпизода IV.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул сам себе Тони, перескакивая через ступеньки.

Ему не стоило флиртовать с Кэпом. Карма всегда любила возвратить ему все ошибки. Кому вообще было какое дело до древнего солдата, которого Говард знал сто лет назад, кода у него рядом был Стив? И он был абсолютно потрясающий. Стив был всем, о чем Тони мог только _мечтать_ , и он не собирался пренебрегать этим ради какого-то разукрашенного в цвета флага благодетеля.

Частично он был рад, что Капитан Неловкость удалил сообщения Стива. В конце концов, их можно было восстановить – он ведь Тони Старк, ну честное слово – но моментальная паника по поводу того, что он потерял их, напомнила ему о том, чего он хотел на самом деле.

И к некой личности, ходящей з важным видом в трико с американской тематикой, его желания не имели никакого отношения.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты сделал попкорн, - поприветствовал гостя Тони, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону Стива. – Я тут помираю от голоду.

\- Большой проект? – спросил Стив, приподнимая миску с попкорном, таким образом отвечая Тони и заодно предлагая ему подкрепиться.

\- Ты себе даже представить не можешь. Они заставили меня подписать договор о неразглашении и всё такое, - Тони шутливо продемонстрировал как закрывает рот на замок и свалился на диван рядом со Стивом, жадно крадя у него попкорн. – Прости. Я расскажу тебе, когда это будет доступно обществу. Но я могу сказать тебе одно – не знакомься со своими героями. Они оказываются людьми.

Стив одарил его странным взглядом, и Тони остановился.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Я просто…ничего.

\- Не ничегокай мне, - Тони слегка толкнул Стива в плечо. – Что такое? Серийный убийца таки решил расправиться со мной?

\- Если продолжишь смеяться надо мной, так и сделаю, - хмыкнул Стив. – Я просто…ну, а что такого в том, что они люди?

\- Ничего в этом такого, - пожал плечами Тони, пытаясь сообразить, как выразить свои мысли, не слишком выдавая себя. – Я преувеличиваю, слегка. Он не был так уж плох. Я просто осознал кое-что важное, и он оказался не в том месте не в то время. Я вроде как кинул его, кстати, но я могу позже придумать оправдание.

\- Какое важное осознание? – Стив смотрел на него с пристальным любопытством, и Тони почувствовал непреодолимое желание заёрзать.

_О, ну знаешь, просто оказывается, что вершина человеческого совершенства ничто по сравнению с тобой._

\- Не забивай свою миленькую головку этой ерундой, Робинсон, - отмахнулся от него Тони, хватая ещё горсть попкорна. – Чем тебе _стоит_ забивать голову, так это тем, что ты должен завтра принести с собой сменную одежду.

\- А?

\- У детей для тебя сюрприз, - невинно кивнул Тони. О, завтра будет весело.

\- У детей, да? – бросил на него взгляд Стив, очевидно не ведясь на ложь.

\- Ага, - Тони лишь ухмыльнулся, отвечая без промедления. Он на минуту замер, и тогда продолжил:

\- Они, между прочим, скучали по тебе.

\- Неужели? – Стив выглядел развеселённым, наверняка видя насквозь все увёртки Тони.

\- Намного больше, чем ожидали, - Тони осторожно держал свой взгляд на экране, не глядя на Стива. – Прошло ведь всего три дня, я говорил им, что они ведут себя смешно. Но ты же знаешь, какие дети бывают иногда.

\- Дети, - Тони чувствовал, как Стив смотрит на него. Он явно понимал, что они больше не говорят о детях.

\- Ну, можешь передать им, что я и сам чертовски скучал по ним.

\- Обязательно это сделаю.

Они немного посмотрели фильм в тишине, и Тони пытался выяснить, какого черта он не может просто сказать Стиву, что он чертовски скучал по нему, как нормальный, адекватный человек, когда Стив наклонился ближе, кладя руку ему на запястье.

\- Тони?

\- Да? – его голос всегда звучал так пискляво?

\- Я могу спросить кое-что?

\- Что хочешь, - быстро ответил Тони, тут же замирая, пытаясь игнорировать то, как вспыхнули щёки. – Эм, ну ты же меня знаешь, открытая книга, спрашивай, не стесняйся.

\- Твой…кошмар. На прошлой неделе? – Стив говорил мягко, напоминая ему, и Тони хотел скрутиться в комочек и умереть.

Это было абсолютно ужасно. Он проснулся, цепляясь за Стива как пиявка; он всё ещё не понимал, почему Стив не перестал приходить к нему после такого, но был жутко благодарен, что такого не случилось.

\- Я помню.

Его голос звучал хрипло. Ему стоило выпить воды. Встать и направиться в любом направлении, честное слово. Куда-нибудь от сюда. Однако, что-то заставило его остаться на месте; наверное, это была рука Стива, которая всё так же осторожно, но уверенно лежала у него на запястье. Тони был почти уверен, что Стив не осознавал, что он большим пальцем поглаживал его ладонь круговыми движениями, и Тони не был намерен ему это сообщать. В конце концов, он может перестать.

\- Можешь рассказать мне об этом?

\- Это, эм, очень долгая история, сложная, ну знаешь, я уверен, тебе она покажется очень скучной, правда, может лучше…

\- Ты не должен рассказывать мне то, чего не хочешь, - Стив смотрел вниз на его руку, ту, что до сих пор не убрал от ладони Тони. Он поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами, его лицо светилось искренностью, с которой Тони понятия не имел что делать.

\- Но я хотел бы знать.

Вот черт.

\- ДЖАРВИС, останови фильм, - он нетерпеливо махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, неуверенно глядя на Стива. – Я не шутил, когда сказал, что это долгая история.

\- Я хотел бы её услышать, - голос Стива был мягким.

В других условиях Тони мог бы быть раздраженным от такого к нему отношения, будто он хрупкий, но со Стивом это ощущалось по-другому. Он не относился к нему как к слабому, скорее…будто он беспокоился. Словно бы он хотел услышать ответ и был готов сидеть в тишине, пока не получит его.

\- Старк Индастриз была детищем моего отца. Он любил эту компанию больше всего; больше чем меня, - Тони жестом руки остановил явно желавшего что-то сказать Стива. – Не перебивать. Я не преувеличиваю, и не в этом суть. Он умер, когда мне было семнадцать, и меньше, чем через неделю после того как я выпустился из колледжа. В этой аварии так же погибли моя мама и Джарвис.

Он не собирался замолкать. Он даже не понял, что перестал говорить, пока Стив не заключил его в объятия, которые едва давали ему дышать.

\- Если ты собираешься обнимать меня каждый раз, когда случается что-то плохое в этой истории, мы никогда не закончим.

\- Меня это устраивает, - голос Стива звучал странно, напряженно.

Тони позволил себе положить лоб на плечо Стива. Это было приятно. А так же сентиментально и не должно было иметь такого уж большего значения, но было приятно знать, что Стив был рядом, чтобы поддержать его даже тогда, когда он и не знал, что нуждается в этом. Когда Стив наконец отпустил его, Тони не смотрел ему в глаза. Он не был горд этой частью своей жизни, и чувствовал, что и Стиву она не очень понравится.

\- Старк Индастриз была, эм. Была наследием Говарда. Он никогда не гордился мной, не так, как компанией, и…хоть он и был мертв, это было…это всё ещё было всё, чего я хотел. Поэтому я продолжил его дело. Я сделал её больше и лучше. Она стала международной. Я создавал оружие настолько мощное, что оно не оставляло ничего от гор. В результате, меня стали называть Торговцем смертью, и я…послушай, если мы будем говорить об этом, мне наверное стоит сказать всё как было, сделать и забыть прежде чем ты прочитаешь об этом в таблоиде или где-то ещё... Я был, ну, довольно дерьмовым человеком. Я был спекулянтом в войне, и меня это не волновало. Я пил, ходил на вечеринки и топил все сомнения в бессмысленном сексе.

Он всё ещё не поднимал глаза. Он действительно не хотел видеть реакцию Стива.

\- Я просыпался, проводил пару часов в мастерской, являлся на пару совещаний совета директоров, напивался в хлам, находил вечеринку, трахал кого-то, и снова по кругу. Иногда были награждения, деловые обеды и благотворительные мероприятия, но, эм.

Стив всё ещё сидел рядом. Он замер, но и не бежал к двери. Это уже было что-то. Тони с усилием продолжил.

\- В общем. Кто-то решил, что я был слишком неуправляемый. Я был в Афганистане, демонстрировал Иерихон – последнее оружие массового производства, которое я разработал, оно способно подорвать горный хребет – когда на мой конвой напали. Из-за меня погибла группа солдат, и они – террористы, ну, на самом деле, пешки из Десяти колец, но это почти одно и тоже – они, эм. Похитили меня. Я провел некоторое время в плену, и они пытались…пытались убедить меня построить им Иерихон. Я, конечно же, отказался, но они не очень хорошо это восприняли, это скорее заставило их перейти на другой уровень, что, ну знаешь… - Тони пришлось с усилием удерживать желание постучать пальцами по реактору. Он был спрятан под двумя футболками и закрыт специальным покровом, который блокировал свет, но он всегда чувствовал его наличие, сейчас больше чем обычно.

\- Источник кошмаров, уверен, ты можешь себе представить.

Стив снова его обнимал. Тони позволил своим рукам схватиться за его рубашку на спине, где-то на краю сознанию понимая, что он цепляется. Но он позволил себе забыть об этом, потому что Стив тоже вцепился за него, и от этого было слишком хорошо, чтобы прямо сейчас отпустить. Рука Стива опустилась на его шею ниже затылка, тёплая, уверенная и невероятно успокаивающая.

\- Мне так жаль, Тони, - его слова были мягкими, едва слышными.

\- А, да. Ну что важнее всего, я не согласился.

\- Нет, - ответ Стива был мгновенным и настойчивым, и он использовал свою руку на шее Тони, чтобы притянуть его ближе, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. В них не было неодобрения, осуждения или критики за его список прошлых ошибок, только пылкая решимость заставить Тони понять.

\- Самое главное, что ты жив.

Возбуждение охватило его мгновенным опаляющим огнём. Появилось знакомое тяжелое ощущение внизу живота, но оно никогда не было таким всеохватывающим. Он раньше хотел много людей, возбуждение было ему хорошо знакомо, но он никогда настолько не волновался о взаимности. Если партнёр согласен, отлично, нужно найти кровать, а если согласия не было, хорошо, можно найти кого-то другого с симпатичным личиком.

Тони никогда никого так отчаянно не хотел в своей жизни.

Звонок ошарашил их обоих, и Стив резко убрал руку с шеи Тони, будто обжегся.

\- Извини, это…я должен… - Стив вытащил свой телефон, кривясь, смотря на него. – Я должен ответить. Я скоро вернусь.

Стив встал и вышел в коридор, и Тони изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, как этот быстрый уход выглядел как предлог, чтобы сбежать, или о том, как кончики его пальцев всё ещё покалывало от напряженного желания.

Стив отсутствовал недолго, но когда он вернулся, то только для того, чтобы направиться прямо к своей обуви.

\- Мне очень жаль, Тони, я знаю, что время не может быть хуже, но у меня, эм, семейная неотложная ситуация, я должен идти…

\- Куда? – Тони поднялся, чувствуя, как испаряется возбуждение от одного взгляда на лицо Стива. Он был расстроен и растерян, и Тони хотел помочь. Он тоже нашел свою обувь и начал надевать её.

\- Что? – Стив уже смотрел на него, нахмурившись, непонимание ситуации на его лице.

\- Я поведу, я могу себе позволить штраф за превышение скорости.

\- Превышение… что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты сказал неотложная ситуация, не так ли?

\- Ну, да, но я могу ехать, у меня есть мотоцикл…

\- Стив, я не знаю, осознаешь ли ты это, но я обычно не… - Тони сделал раздраженный, резкий жест, - _рассказываю_ о вещах. Я довольно уверен, что это первый раз, когда я _вообще_ _сказал_ несколько слов с момента, когда это произошло. Наименьшее что я могу для тебя сделать, это отвезти тебя, и я гарантирую, что я могу довезти тебя быстрее, чем ты туда доберешься сам.

Стив просто смотрел на него, не двигаясь. Тони заёрзал под его пристальным взглядом и схватил свои ключи.

\- Ну, так куда мы едем? В больницу, аэропорт, куда?

\- Тони, я… - Стив сделал шаг вперёд, тогда отступил назад, нерешительно. Он похоже бросил попытки сказать то, что хотел, и склонил голову. – Ты не можешь пойти со мной, Тони, мне жаль.

\- О. Это, эм, - Тони отступил, поднимая руки в общеизвестном жесте мирных намерений. – Я слишком навязчивый, я не хотел…да. Конечно, езжай к своей, эм, семейной ситуации. Удачи тебе там.

\- Ты не навязчивый, - настоял Стив, но он поглядывал на дверь. – Правда, я…в любых других обстоятельствах я был бы очень благодарен, просто, это очень сложно, всё, и мне правда _нужно_ идти, мне жаль.

И он ушел.

Тони стоял в своей гостиной, один туфель надет, один стоит рядом, ключи висят в руках, очень долго. Наконец он вздохнул так, будто он был лет на десять старше, чем есть, и бросил ключи на тумбочку. Он сбросил второй туфель и взял свой телефон, падая назад на диван.

\- Слушай, Тони, я сейчас не очень могу говорить, я тебе перезвоню…

\- Я рассказал ему, Роуди.

\- Что, что ты любишь его?

\- Какого черта, нет конечно, ты с ума сошел? – взорвался Тони. – Нельзя так просто ляпнуть это, не говоря уже о том, что я не _люблю_ его, он мне _нравится_ …

\- У меня правда нет времени на твоё враньё, чувак…

\- Ладно, возможно я немного люблю его, но это не то, что я ему рассказал. Я рассказал ему о…том.

\- Ты… - послышались помехи, а потом звук, похожий на выстрелы. – Что ты имеешь в виду, ты _рассказал_ ему, ты _говорил_ об этом?

\- Это были выстрелы?

\- Да, я получил первый вызов, - с трудом выговорил Роуди. – Всё нормально, я справляюсь, ты не можешь сказать такое, а потом сменить тему. Тони, ты не сказал ни слова никому об этом с того времени, как это случилось, и ты мне говоришь, что у тебя был полноценный _разговор_ с этим парнем о…о, _черт_ …

Связь прервалась.

\- ДЖАРВИС, что со связью? – Тони встал, тут же направляясь в свою комнату.

\- Наша линия связи со Щ.И.Т.ом указывает на то, что они действительно в состоянии боевой готовности, - отчитался ДЖАРВИС. – Но во время звонка я не думал, что вы посчитаете это важнее, чем ваши занятие в то время.

Он подумал, что наверное так и было бы; у него не было никакого способа узнать, что Роуди в тот момент был в беде, и он бы просто подумал, что это обычный звонок и злился бы на ДЖАРВИСа за прерванный момент со Стивом.

\- Боевая готовность где? – Тони направился прямо в конец кладовки, открывая и поднимая скрытую панель в стене с легкостью, чтобы достать чемодан с бронёй.

\- В самой штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, сэр, - неуверенно ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Сэр, меры предосторожности, которые Вы установили против вмешательства Щ.И.Т.а всё ещё не проверены, и направляться прямо на их базу не совсем…

\- Роуди в беде, Джей, - Тони не дал возможности возразить. – Мы идём.

Тони вытащил чемодан из квартиры и снёс вниз по пожарной лестнице. Как только он проверил, что в проулке точно нет свидетелей, он бросил его на землю, схватился за ручки и дёрнул. Костюм собрался, окружая его как вторая кожа, и когда закрылась маска, приборная панель зажглась, он почувствовал себя дома.


	7. Chapter 7

Сделать костюм для Роуди было лучшей идеей, которая только приходила в голову Тони.

Это дало ему информатора в логове врага, помогало ему следить за развитием игрушек Кэп-Команды для раскрытия личности Железного человека, и дало ему возможность взломать файлы Щ.И.Т.а и их систему безопасности. Ещё оставалось несколько закоулков в системе, в которые ему нужно было пробраться – их файлы по поводу экологически чистой энергии в том числе – но это он оставил на потом.

Он также до сих пор не знал настоящих личностей Кэп-команды, но это была секретная информация, которая существовала лишь в устном варианте без закрепления в файлах. Кроме того, Тони был не очень заинтересован в их настоящих личностях; он обдумал этот вопрос ещё во время первого похищения Кэпа. Конечно, его назвали суперзлодеем, и он пользовался этим статусом, но это не значило, что он был правдив. Тони знал, что будет неправильно сорвать маску с Кэпа или вообще кого-то из них, даже учитывая то, что они только то и делали, что пытались раскрыть его. Не говоря уже о том, что всегда была возможность того, что Кэп его поймает, и не срывая с героя маску сейчас, Тони создавал возможность того, что ему ответят тем же.

Железный человек легко проскочил мимо противовоздушной защиты Щ.И.Т.а, дистанционно обезвреживая самолеты, которые они послали за ним. Было довольно легко определить, где случилась проблема: испытательная база, на которой он раньше был с Роуди, пылала.

\- ДЖАРВИС, что тут у нас?

\- Сканирую, - на миг повисла пауза. – Внеземной противник, названный «Разрушитель», которого Щ.И.Т. доставил из Нью-Мексико, был невольно активирован. Это спровоцировало ряд взрывов в Блоке D испытательной базы, и агенты на данном этапе работают над эвакуацией, пока Команда Альфа ведёт бой.

\- Команда Альфа, - хмыкнул Тони. – Если бы хоть кто-нибудь здесь обладал чувством юмора, они бы подхватили мою идею и назвали бы их Кэп-Командой.

\- Я не думаю, что Директор Фьюри из тех людей, что следуют примеру суперзлодеев.

\- Очень смешно. Между прочим, я знал, что так и будет. Как только я увидел файл на эту штуку, я знал, что она снова активируется. С инопланетной техникой всегда так. Они что, никогда научную фантастику не смотрели? – Тони цокнул языком. – Вот видишь, такое случается, когда люди не дают мне играть с их игрушками.

\- Мне казалось, это скорее пример того, что случается, когда люди разрешают Вам играть с их игрушками.

\- ДЖАРВИС, саркастичный ты засранец, никогда не меняйся, - ухмыльнулся Тони, пролетая ближе к земле.

Дым внутри был плотным и клубился без остановки; противопожарная система была каким-то образом отключена. Он перепроверил свою панель приборов, но его система фильтрации работала нормально. Сканеры показывали, что девятнадцать человек всё ещё было в здании, в основном работая над эвакуацией, и Тони засек костюм Роуди, крупную фигуру Кэпа и стройную фигуру Вдовы возле Разрушителя. Соколиный глаз скорее всего был с командой эвакуации, так как дым был слишком плотным для того, чтобы его умения пригодились.

Кэп пытался пробить себе путь, что не странно, пока Роуди беспорядочно стрелял, а Вдова пыталась снова отключить эту штуку, используя кабели электромагнитного импульса. Их создавали под элегантную броню Железного человека, поэтому они были не слишком эффективны в использовании к Разрушителю.

Серьёзно, вот эти люди должны быть командой?

\- У Вдовы хорошая идея, но неправильное её применение. ДЖАРВИС, дай мне анализ слабых мест.

Пять целей показались на экране: смотровая щель, небольшая зона под каждым из плеч и задний сустав коленных чашечек. Каждая из целей была небольшая…но, Тони готов был поспорить, достаточно большая для стрел. Ему лишь нужно было поднять Соколиного глаза достаточно высоко над дымом, чтобы он смог сделать точный выстрел. Он оставил Кэп-Команду и дальше безрезультатно сражаться, пробираясь сквозь массу агентов, пока не нашел нужного человека.

\- Соколиный глаз, ты со мной, - Тони подхватил его за ворот формы. Соколиный глаз раздраженно воскликнул, когда его ноги оторвались от земли, и начал вырываться из хватки Железного человека.

\- Эй, чего…о, серьёзно, ты? Вот правда, сейчас?

\- Угомонись, это не нападение, а спасательная операция, - утихомирил его Тони. – У тебя есть эти стрелы с электромагнитным импульсом?

\- Ты ещё не должен знать о них, - прищурил глаза Соколиный глаз.

\- Ну, очевидно, что я знаю ваш секрет. Так они у тебя есть или нет?

\- Ага.

\- Если я подниму тебя над дымом и выделю тебе цель, сможешь попасть в неё во время движения?

\- Вот не надо оскорблений.

\- Тогда стреляй туда же, куда и я, - указал Тони, поднимаясь над дымом.

Он схватил Соколиного глаза за ворот формы одной рукой, подождал пока он вытащит стрелу и натянет лук, и тогда выстрелил репульсором в глазную щель Разрушителя; сначала нужно отключить основной источник энергии. Стрела пролетела на секунду позже, и Разрушитель отшатнулся назад, когда электромагнитный импульс подействовал. Кэп-Команда обернулась, чтобы удивленно уставиться на них.

\- Чувак, ты хоть представляешь, сколько мне придётся написать отчетов, чтобы объяснить, что я не член твоего фан-клуба?

\- Сосредоточься, спец. Устрани робота-убийцу, пытающегося уничтожить твою базу для начала, тогда будешь жаловаться на мою помощь.

\- И не сомневайся, что я буду позже жаловаться, - проворчал Соколиный глаз, но вытащил ещё одну стрелу. – Куда дальше?

В качестве ответа Тони дважды выстрелил из репульсоров, подряд, в слабые места под плечами Разрушителя. Стрелы Соколиного глаза пролетели секундами позже, и руки Разрушителя дернулись, когда в них отключилось энергоснабжение. Тони залете за спину противника, но до того, как он смог указать на последние два слабых места, Разрушитель развернулся и замахнулся быстрее, чем он ожидал. У Тони не было времени уклониться и он был бы сбит, если бы Вдова не рванулась вперёд быстрее. Она снова задействовала свои кабели з электромагнитным импульсом, окручивая ими руку Разрушителя и дергая её назад, не давая конечности врезаться в Железного человека.

Тони воспользовался предоставленной ему возможностью, стреляя, чтобы показать цели Соколиному глазу, который выпустил стрелы, заставив Разрушителя рухнуть на колени.

\- Передай Вдове, что я ей должен.

\- Без шуток, она воспользуется этим.

\- Если это не моя маска или не моя голова, я сдержу слово.

Он опустил Соколиного глаза на землю, подлетая к Роуди.

\- Хэй, подражатель, - заявил Тони, небрежно отдавая честь. – Не хочешь помочь мне вытащить эту штуку отсюда пока она не взорвалась?

\- Вы арестованы, держите руки так, чтобы я мог их видеть… - Роуди поднял обе руки, заряжая репульсоры.

\- О, прекрати, ты оскорбляешь нас обоих, - хмыкнул Тони. – У Разрушителя будет перегрузка секунд через тридцать и он подорвёт всю эту базу к чертям, так что ты поможешь мне вынести его отсюда или нет?

\- Какого черта я должен верить… - Роуди остановился, наверняка ожидая пока его собственный ДЖАРВИС передаст ему истинность расчетов Тони. – Черт, окей, как мне его брать?

\- Схвати за руку, - Тони спустился ниже, чтобы взять правую, а Роуди взял левую. – Не беспокойся о его огневой мощи, её пока закоротило. Сквозь крышу?

\- Ага.

Им удалось унести Разрушителя, отлететь достаточно далеко от базы прежде чем им пришлось сбросить груз и покинуть территорию пока он не взорвался. Взрыв был достаточно близко, чтобы повредить заднюю стену базы, но раненных не было, поэтому Тони посчитал это удачно проделанной операцией.

Роуди, слава всем бога за его законопослушность, схватил Тони в ту же секунду, когда Разрушитель перестал быть угрозой.

\- Уф!

\- Ты пойдешь со мной.

\- А ты настойчивый, - пробормотал Тони.

Ему удалось перевернуться в воздухе так, что когда они приземлились, он оказался сверху. Они немного поборолись, пока Тони не сумел снова подняться в воздух, но Роуди последовал за ним. Слава богу, Тони удостоверился, что Воитель будет не таким быстрым как Железный человек – Роуди хотел столько объёмного и тяжелого оружия, что наверное и не удалось бы сделать его костюм быстрее, даже если бы он и хотел – и Тони наконец смог резко повернуть за угол, поднырнуть под пролет и прижаться к стене. Роуди пролетел прямо мимо него.

Наверное, помогло ещё то, что ДЖАРВИС «не мог засечь Железного человека».

Старый добрый ДЖАРВИС.

Тони сначала направился домой, но потом передумал; ему бы не помешало насладиться хорошим полётом. Он лениво петлял в воздухе, не имея определенного места назначения в планах, поднимаясь настолько высоко, насколько позволит система и резко спускаясь вниз, наблюдая за Нью-Йорком во всей его ночной красе. Он будет скучать по этому, когда все закончится. В костюме было столько хорошего, так много потенциала, это было бы так расточительно просто оставить его стоять без дела где-то на складе.

Он позволил себе задуматься над тем, мог бы ли Капитан Америка быть прав.

Могла ли его репутация всё ещё быть восстановлена? Он хорошо только что сработался с Кэп-Командой, что удивительно. Кроме той части, где Роуди преследовал его через половину города, конечно, но это можно легко исправить. Роуди будет немного зол, но из них всех, он смириться быстрее всего, вот уж точно. Тони начинал представлять это; ему больше не придётся убегать, как только правоохранители появятся, он сможет остаться, сможет сделать даже больше хороших дел, чем он пытался, он мог бы…

Он мог бы быть супергероем.

Стиву это бы понравилось.

Тони не мог понять почему, но Стив, казалось, охотно верил в самое лучшее в нём. Эта вера сама по себе заставляла Тони _хотеть_ быть лучше; может, Стив и был наивным, или слишком оптимистичным, но это не меняло того, насколько отчаянно Тони надеялся, что он может быть прав. Если кто-то вроде Стива мог видеть в нём хорошее, оно-таки должно было быть, правда? И это влекло за собой вопрос: что бы подумал Стив, если бы знал правду?

Поддержал бы ли он желание мести Тони? Он был полон сочувствия раньше, и он даже не знал худшего… он был не из тех людей, что поддерживают убийство, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Он бы хотел, чтобы Обадаю судили по законным обвинениям, чтобы он познал справедливость в суде и в тюрьме, а не с помощью репульсора в лицо.

Что хуже всего, Тони уже слышал Стива в своей голове.

_Он этого не стоит, Тони._

_Убийство приведёт только к тому, что ты опустишься до его уровня, Тони._

_Я не хочу видеть, как это произойдёт с тобой, Тони._

Тони яростно помотал головой. Он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сейчас отступать. Он _заслужил_ это. Он пробил себе путь из Афганистана ради этого. Он пережил бомбардировку и похищение и пытки ради этого, уменьшил реактор и построил бронированный костюм, и настоящий, и метафорический, притворился страдающим от посттравматического расстройства и врал всем, кого знал, и создал двойную жизнь ради этого, всё ради обещания, которое он дал самому себе – что он отомстит человеку, который заставил его через это всё пройти.

Сможет ли Стив простить ему эту потребность?

Тони знал, что он не хочет секса на одну ночь со Стивом. Он не очень хотел разбираться в своих чувствах, боясь узнать о правдивости своих подозрений, но он знал, что хотел удержать Стива в своей жизни настолько, насколько ему удастся. А это значило, что придётся в определенный момент быть откровенным; Стив этого заслуживал, и если он продолжит врать ему, это только рассорит их.

Он не мог контролировать реакцию Стива, но он мог убедиться, что расскажет обо всем правильно. Он мог удостовериться, что расскажет ему лично, мог попросить Стива пообещать, что выслушает его от начала до конца прежде чем сбегать. Стив сделает это ради него, Тони был уверен, не смотря на то, насколько ему не понравится услышанное. Когда Тони направился домой, он уже начал планировать это. Чтобы рассказать Стиву обо всём правильно, нужно было так же пообещать, что он завязал с этим, окончательно; было больно думать о том, чтобы больше никогда не использовать костюм, но ради Стива он был готов на это.

Это значило, что ему придётся ускорить исполнение своих планов, но это не было так уж трудно, учитывая, что в его списке осталось лишь четыре склада Старк Индастриз. Он планировал растянуть их уничтожение, подорвать между ними отделение Хаммер Индастриз, в котором ненадлежащим образом обращались с работниками и которое занималось несколькими военными операциями – ему это всегда нравилось, они так мило бесполезно суетились из-за этого – но он мог пропустить этот пункт и начать выходить на Стейна слегка раньше, чем планировал.

Всё равно уже давно пора было заставить этого урода поволноваться.

 

Стив чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что ему пришлось оставить Тони одного.

Он хотел вернуться к нему после всего, но не осмелился. Что бы он вообще сказал в своё оправдание? Прости, что ты мне открылся, а я отплатил тебе побегом, даже не сказав, куда я иду? Извини, что когда ты попытался помочь мне, я отшил тебя безо всякого разумного объяснения? Прости, что я всё ещё не могу придумать хорошее оправдание своему уходу?

Он ничего не мог сделать. Стив знал, что поступил правильно, и что если бы Тони знал, он точно бы согласился с ним, но последствия оказались…сложными. Щ.И.Т. почти что потерял целую испытательную базу; и потерял бы, если бы не Железный человек.

Железный человек.

Стив совершенно не мог понять его. Железный человек появился из ниоткуда, привлек на свою сторону Соколиного глаза – абсолютно против его воли, как настаивал Клинт – вывел из строя Разрушителя, избавился от него с Воителем – полностью на всеобщее благо, как настаивал подполковник Роудс – и исчез в ночи без следа.

Ник был, за неимением лучшего описания, в ярости.

Стив готов был поспорить, что причиной этому был тот факт, что Железный человек спас их задницы, а не из-за взлома системы безопасности. Ник всё ещё держал их на бесконечном собрании, темой которого было «если в следующий раз он хватает тебя, ты стреляешь в него, Соколиный глаз», и «если в следующий раз кто-то собирается сбить гребаного Железного человека, ты позволяешь им это сделать, Вдова», и «серьёзно, вы вообще понимаете, кто такой суперзлодей» и так далее.

Поток слов был, правда, бесконечным.

Стив всё ещё был безгранично уставшим. Впервые не его отчитывали за участие в планах Железного человека, поэтому он позволил себе слегка отвлечься. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что он сказал Тони.

_Ты не можешь пойти со мной._

Это единственное, что он смог придумать, чтобы заставить Тони остаться. Тони был так искренен в своем желании помочь, и Стив знал, что он не послушается простого «нет», разве что… разве что ответ будет болезненным. Он понимал это умом, но от этого он не чувствовал себя лучше.

Было почти три часа ночи. Тони должен был бы спать. Не так ли?

_Тони, я…_

Стив начал было печатать. ДЖАРВИС не остановил его, чтобы сказать, что Тони спит. Поскольку теперь он знал, он мог объясниться, однако, он и понятия не имел, что хотел сказать.

Точнее, он не мог придумать ни одной отговорки, которая смогла бы исправить ситуацию. Болезненная мысль пришла ему в голову: может и не стоит. Может, если они с Тони поссорятся сейчас, это будет к лучшему в будущем. Лучше для Тони, по крайней мере.

Для Стива не было никакого «лучше», раз ему придётся потерять Тони так быстро после того, как он только нашел его.

_Тони, мне жаль, что так получилось. Я не хотел, я просто…запаниковал._

Стив поступал эгоистично. Он знал, что так и есть. Знал, что для них обоих буде лучше, если они перестанут общаться уже сейчас, но он не мог вытерпеть мысли о том, что Тони будет думать, что ему наплевать, что он не хотел остаться.

_Все нормально._

_Это правда не нормально. Могу я вернуться?_

_Ты не должен._

_Я хочу. Правда. Нет места, где бы я хотел бы быть больше._

Он не получил ответа на своё последнее сообщение, скорее всего потому, что Тони не поверил ему. Стив ломал голову над оправданием своих действий. В конце концов, у него появилась странная идея, и довольно отвратительная к тому же, но он не смог придумать ничего лучше; попадание кого-то из родственников в больницу могло повлечь за собой просьбу Тони навестить их с ним «в следующий раз», и было не так много причин для звонка посреди ночи.

_Звонили из полиции. Произошло убийство, и они думали, что это мог бы быть кто-то, кого я знаю, поэтому меня попросили опознать тело. Всё обошлось, но в тот момент я этого не знал._

_Господи, Стив, это ужасно. Почему ты ничего не сказал?_

_Я запаниковал. Как часто ты ходишь смотреть на трупы?_

_Согласен. Я просто, я мог бы… я не знаю, сделать поездку менее мрачной? Я просто хотел помочь._

_Я знаю, но я не мог ясно думать. Я обещаю, Тони, это не было никак связано с тем, о чем мы говорили раньше._

_Если тебе нужно время, то все в порядке._

_Зачем мне может быть нужно время?_

_Это…я не знаю, всё это трудно переварить, разве нет?_

_Ну, да, но это не ТВОЯ вина._

_Вообще-то моя. Я имею в виду, не часть с террористами, но все остальное._

_Ты больше не тот человек._

_Но я был им._

_А теперь нет. Люди совершают плохие поступки, Тони. Но это не делает их плохими людьми._

_Я совершил гораздо больше плохого, чем хорошего._

_Я верю в тебя, Тони. У тебя доброе сердце, даже учитывая все твои ошибки._

_У тебя слишком много веры._

_А у тебя её не хватает._

Разговор перешел к их обычным спорам по мере того как таяло напряжение, и Стив почувствовал огромное облегчение. Собрание тянулось дальше, и Стив наконец сказал Тони поспать хоть немного, и что они увидятся на уроках завтра. Это оказалось хорошей идеей, так как Ник растянул собрание почти до пяти утра. Стив держался лишь на последнем дыхании, горячем душе и дрёме, когда явился в школу на следующее утро.

Стив тихо проскользнул в класс Тони, с минуту наблюдая за его работой прежде чем объявить о своём появлении.

\- …мните, делайте свои последние исправление сейчас, так как только мы будем там, появляется красная ручка и ставятся оценки за ваши проекты!

Тони был в центре аудитории, ходя по проходам между партами, рассматривая и тестируя проекты учеников, параллельно раздавая указания. Катапульты? Занятно.

\- Господь Всемогущий, Руффало, это произведение искусства. Серьёзно. Если ты не запишешься на научную ярмарку, я запишу тебя сам.

\- Я не думаю, что Вам разрешено такое делать, Профессор Старк, - мальчик, Марк Руффало, закатил глаза.

\- Нет-нет, я не записал бы твой проект, это воровство. Я бы записал _тебя_. Как мой проект. Представляется, оригинал Тони Старка…приготовьтесь… - Тони изобразил барабанную дробь на парте Марка. – Невероятный Флаффало!

\- Что бы я конкретно делал?

\- Наука по вызову, конечно. Планктон в этой школе легко впечатлить, я уверен, что ты что-то придумаешь, - ухмыльнулся Тони, двигаясь дальше. – Ладно, народ, помните, если Робинсон спросит, что мы катапультируем?

Несколько наблюдательных учеников покосились на него, но Стив поднёс пальцем к губам – _не говорите_.

\- Шарики для пинг-понга, - послушно ответили хором ученики.

\- Порядок, детишки! – Тони радостно хлопнул руками. – Не могу дождаться, когда увижу его выражение ли…

\- Я отвернулся лишь на несколько дней, и ты превратился в сумасшедшего ученого, - засмеялся Стив, выдавая своё присутствие. – Просто отлично, Тони.

\- Стив! – Тони почти что выпрыгнул из кожи, а ученики взорвались смехом. Он надулся, окидывая их обиженным взглядом. – Вы, мелкие предатели, вы должны быть на моей стороне!

\- И что же мы катапультируем _на самом деле_? – приподнял бровь Стив.

\- Ничего, ничего, - пропел Тони. – Ты мне не доверяешь, дорогой?

\- Ни капли.

\- Ты меня обижаешь Стив, так _больно_.

\- Если он скажет, что поцелует и всё пройдёт, я клянусь, что меня вырвет, - пробормотал один из учеников. Это был один из тех, что сидели сзади, Тони точно не мог услышать, но лицо Стива вспыхнуло.

\- Я думаю, что они милые, - одна из девочек толкнула парня, который говорил, в плечо. – Не будь хейтером.

\- Никто ничего не хейтерит, я просто не хочу видеть, как они целуются взасос, когда вместо этого мы можем закидывать их чем-то.

\- Ты такой _парень_ , - пожаловалась девочка.

\- Ты не обижен, ты что-то замышляешь, - Стив изо всех сил старался игнорировать всё ещё переругивающихся учеников. – Мне не нравится, когда ты что-то замышляешь, это ничего хорошего не предвещает. Кажется, у меня всё ещё остались синяки от последнего твоего плана.

\- О, да перестань, будет весело!

\- Наше понятие «веселья» отличается.

\- Стал бы я тебе врать, медвежонок?

\- Да.

Ученики снова засмеялись.

\- Ты продолжаешь меня оскорблять, я аннулирую твой гостевой пропуск на мой урок потрясности.

\- Нет, не аннулируешь, - понимающе закатил глаза Стив. – Тебе нужен подопытный.

\- Это правда, - усмехнулся Тони, с энтузиазмом закидывая руку на плечи Стиву. – Вперёд, подопытный, твоя судьба ждёт тебя! Дети, хватайте свои проекты, мы направляемся во двор!

Пока они шли на улицу и устанавливали свои проекты, Стив не мог не слышать разговоры детей. Ему обычно довольно хорошо удавалось слышать только нужное – и это понятно, иначе у него каждый раз при выходе наружу случалась бы сенсорная перегрузка – но дети продолжали говорить его имя и имя Тони, и он не мог перестать _слушать_.

\- Чувак, они однозначно вместе.

\- Ставлю пять долларов на то, что нет.

\- Ставлю десять долларов на то, что ты слепой.

\- Отвянь. Я просто говорю, что если бы они были вместе, не были бы они более очевидны?

\- Это вообще _реально_ быть более очевидными?

Стива от двоих спорящих парней отвлекли две девочки, которые хихикали между собой.

\- Это так, будто я наблюдая за своими родителями.

\- Как думаешь, на сколько лет меня оставят после уроков, если я прокричу, чтобы они наконец поцеловались?

\- Не делай этого, Мистер Робинсон весь покраснеет и взорвётся.

\- Мистер Старк наверное поставит мне 5.

Стив слегка покраснел, но потом услышал ещё одного мальчика, пылко пытающегося убедить несколько других учеников в своей правоте.

\- Это _Тони Старк_ , он трахнет всё на двух ногах…

\- Господи, ты такая свинья.

\- Это правда. Ты видел, как он смотрит на него, это же очевидно, что он _хочет_ трахнуть…

\- Они _учителя_ , нельзя о них так говорить…

\- Серьёзно, вы можете хоть говорить потише?

\- Да ладно тебе, они далеко впереди, они не могут услышать.

\- Из-за тебя нас оставят после уроков…

\- Не будь таким примерным мальчиком. Помнишь прошлый год? People писали, что он приударил за всеми двенадцатью моделями с обложки Maxim…

\- О Господи, они _услышат_ тебя…

\- И что? Он раньше гордился этим, блин, он был так крут…

\- Он вырос, и тебе стоит.

\- Хоть он больше не знаменитость, это не значит, что он больше не Тони Старк. Вы ненормальные, если думаете, что они не трахаются.

\- Так, эм, - Стив обернулся к Тони, закрывая учеников собой насколько это возможно, пытаясь не забывать, что он не должен был бы слышать их. – Катапульты?

Слава богу, это было всё, что потребовалось, чтобы Тони снова заговорил, и Стив позволил его веселой научной болтовне заглушить всё ещё сплетничающих детей. По крайней мере, пока Тони не упомянул часть, где они должны были стоять перед толпой учеников и позволить им закидать себя шариками с краской.

\- С какой _радости_ я должен…

\- Прекрати, они целыми днями были на взводе из-за этого, они едва могли дождаться, когда ты вернешься…

\- Почему _краска_ …

\- Чтобы мы могли определить победителя, конечно же…

\- Победителя в чем?

\- Ты меня что, не слушал? – хмыкнул Тони. – Это соревнование, Стив, кто попадёт больше всех, выиграет дополнительные двадцать балов. Поэтому краска, чтобы мы могли определить по разным цветам чей это был выстрел.

\- Тони, я правда считаю, что ты недостаточно это продумал.

\- Что это вообще значит?

\- Это значит, что ты не задумывался, что они будут _закидывать нас шариками с краской_?

\- Ой, расслабься, я их улучшил, это будет не больно.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - Стив попытался и не сумел сдержать любящую пораженную улыбку.

\- Возможно, - Тони улыбался в ответ так, что было очевидно, что он заметил. – Но ты же знаешь, что любишь это.

Стив открыл рот, почти выдавив слова _больше, чем ты думаешь_ , когда зазвонил телефон одной из девочек.

 _Shine bright like a diam—_  

Она выключила телефон почти сразу, но Тони уже резко обернулся.

\- Я клянусь, Мэйси, научись выключать свой телефон или я лично позвоню Рианне и начну ей объяснять, что бриллианты не _сияют_ , а _отражают_ , и когда она спросит зачем я ей позвонил, я скажу, что в этом виновата Мэйси Эриксон, так как она выводила меня из себя этой глупой песней.

Ученики смеялись, а Стив наблюдал за этим с весельем. Он позволил своему почти-признанию спрятаться в закоулках мозга, с трудом пытаясь напомнить себе, что так будет лучше. Если он расскажет Тони, то только сделает больнее им обоим.

\- Не смейтесь! Я так и сделаю, думаете, я не могу достать номер Рианны? Вот и проверим, сорванцы…

\- Тони? – Стив положил ладонь на руку Тони, чтобы успокоить его. – Не самая лучшая идея кричать на людей, которые собираются бросать в тебя шарики с краской.

\- Я сказал сорванцы? Я имел в виду любящие, взрослые, прощающие молодые люди…

Спустя час, полностью в краске – он придумает как отомстить Дауни за тот бросок ниже пояса или умрёт пытаясь это сделать – Тони нетерпеливо постучал в дверь душевой для учителей.

\- У меня краска в моём «хозяйстве» и всего десять минут до следующего урока, ты не мог бы ускориться немного?

\- Я в приличном виде, - ответил Стив.

Тони открыл дверь, и тут же застыл на месте, а вся кровь прилила к нижним регионам.

\- Что? – греческое божество перед ним вопросительно захлопало глазами. – У меня всё ещё есть краска в волосах?

Тони издал неловкий звук, что-то среднее между визгом и хрипом. Он покашлял, пытаясь прочистить горло, но это оказалось трудным заданием.

Это было не единственным трудным заданием на данный момент.

Стив очевидно считал, что «без рубашки» - это «в приличном виде», в то время как Тони обозначил это понятием вроде «вид, вызывающий коматозное состояние». От этого возможно получить травму мозга? Волосы Стива были влажными и слегка неаккуратно зализанными назад, наверняка в попытке избавиться от краски в них, и несколько капель воды с его прядей скатились вниз к шее и плечам. Они слегка поблескивали, и Тони не смог сдержать мысль, что Стив выглядел лучше, слегка обрызганный водой, чем кто-либо, будь они хоть смазанные маслом как порно-звезда.

Тони и так был почти уверен, что Мистер «Я-тренируюсь-когда-напряженный» Робинсон не был обременён ни граммом жира, но вид, открытый перед ним на данный момент, это только подтверждал. И _великолепно_ подтверждал. Тони не смог бы удержаться от разглядывания, даже если бы попытался, и говоря совсем уж откровенно, он даже и не заморачивался этим. Он жадно окидывал взглядом оголенную грудь Стива, изгибы мышц пресса, плоский живот, едва заметную дорожку светлых волос, что вела прямо под пояс…

Всё было абсолютно прекрасно, и правда, да, Тони мечтал обо всем этом, фантазировал больше, чем мог бы посчитать, достигал оргазма от одного представления чаще, чем наверное было прилично, но увидеть это воочию было почти физически шокирующе.

Те старомодные тенниски, что Стив всегда носил, совсем не отображали настоящего его великолепия, но даже и облегающий кожаный костюм не смог бы показать такое тело во всей его красе. Стиву стоило бы просто быть голым. Ну, всегда. «Всегда» звучало хорошо. Он не мог бы, конечно, так ходить в школу, но тогда может ему стоило бы просто уволиться, может им обоим стоило бы просто уволиться и побыть вместе голыми в квартире Тони, где-то примерно _прямо сейчас_ …

\- Тони, ты в порядке? – Стив, милый, обеспокоенный Стив прямо сейчас приближался к нему, судя по всему, с намерением положить руку на лоб.

Если Стив прикоснулся бы к нему сейчас, Тони точно бы накинулся на него.

\- Эм, - Тони отступил назад, снова с усилием прочищая горло. Господи, соберись, Старк.

\- Нормально. Просто, внезапно заболела голова, ненавижу, когда такое происходит, ты нет? Все ненавидят головную боль, о чем это я? У меня урок, кажется, у тебя разве нет? У нас у обоих урок, у всех урок, мы учителя, пошли это. Учить. Вещи.

\- Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь горячим.

Это и не странно, он уж точно чувствовал себя горячим. Ну, если быть совсем точным, то он чувствовал, будто искра желания по отношению к Стиву, которая тихо тлела внутри с момента их встречи, была подожжена и сейчас пыталась прожечь себе путь через его член, но да, конечно, просто слегка перегрелся.

\- Я наверное да, не совсем хорошо себя чувствую… - вранье, всё враньё, он чувствовал себя потрясающе, он был так возбуждён, что это было болезненно, но это была _такая приятная боль_ … - …я наверное просто пойду в медпункт, наверняка так и следует сделать, да, в медпункт, пока!

\- Тони? – Стив позвал ему вслед, но Тони уклонился и вылетел за дверь прежде, чем Стив успел бы что-либо увидеть.

Блять, у него было четыре минуты до урока и у него была самая впечатляющая эрекция за всю его жизнь.

Не говоря уже о том, что он был в _школе_ , так что не то чтобы он мог найти какой-то уголок и подрочить. Ну, теоретически он мог, но если его кто бы застал за этим, он не только потерял бы свою работу, но ещё бы был бы обвинён в педофилии, так что да, это не было вариантом.

Мерзкие вещи, страшные, грустные вещи, черт, почему ничто не шло в голову? О, наверное потому, что перед глазами до сих пор было зрелище в виде груди Стива Робинсона, но… это плохая цепочка мыслей, не надо думать о груди Стива. Или его прессе. Или о еле заметной дорожке светлых волос, ведущих к его… _блять_ , мертвые котята, рыдающие щенки, рыдающий Стив… _да что такое, это не должно быть возбуждающе, что с ним не так_ … изувеченные трупы и о, черт, мертвые солдаты и звуки стрельбы и жгучая боль от песка в горле, когда военный джип позади попадает под обстрел и изящная бомба меньше, чем в футе от него, подписанная Старк Индастриз, взрывается и зарывается в его груди и кровь, столько крови…

\- …все в порядке, Тони, все нормально. Уже всё, глубокий вдох, вот так…

\- Что? – Тони рывком возвратился в реальность, дергаясь вперед.

Стив сидел на корточках перед ним, привязывая к настоящему твердой, устойчивой хваткой обеих рук на его плечах. Когда он успел оказаться на полу? Он не помнил, как садился. Но он очевидно опустился, так как находился теперь в скрученном состоянии, притулившись спиной к стене и вцепившись руками в волосы так сильно, что удивительно как не повыдирал их.

\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Тони. – Вот же дерьмо.

\- Хэй, все в порядке, - Стив похоже почувствовал, что он пришел в себя, относительно говоря, и потянулся, чтобы осторожно вытащить руки Тони из его же волос. Он провел по прядям своими руками, приглаживая растрепанные Тони участки, ласково шепча: - Не вреди себе.

\- Я… - начал было Тони, но замолк, чувствуя такую сухость в горле, что не мог выговорить ни слова. – Воды?

\- Конечно, - рука Стива на миг опустилась на его щеку, проводя по ней большим пальцем настолько легко, что Тони не был уверен, было ли это на самом деле. И тут же он обхватил плечи Тони рукой, помогая ему подняться.

\- Давай найдем тебе воды.

\- Урок, - Тони помахал головой. – У меня…

\- Ничего у тебя нет пока ты не выпьешь воды.

\- Но ты…

\- Они способные молодые люди, переживут пять минут без нас, - деловой тон Стива смягчился. – Тони, дай себе минуту, ладно?

\- Ты не должен оставаться со…

\- Заткнись, - нежность в голосе Стива противоречила его словам, не говоря уже о том, как он прижал Тони ближе к себе по мере разговора.

\- Я знал, что ты ко мне со временем привыкнешь, - слегка радостно заметил Тони.

\- Я думал, мы уже прошли эту стадию где-то в тот момент, когда ты уговорил меня петь «You Give Love a Bad Name» перед десятками незнакомцев, - бросил на него иронический взгляд Стив.

\- Она все ещё стоит у меня на рингтоне на тебя, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Ты был великолепен.

\- Я не знал ни единого слова.

\- Я сказал великолепен? Я имел в виду уморительный.

Стив со смешком покачал головой и убрал руку с плеч Тони, давая ему возможность попить из фонтанчика для питья. Когда он проглотил почти галлон воды, то поднял взгляд на Стива, замечая куда более мрачное выражение.

\- Что с лицом?

\- Это я виноват, да? – прежде чем Тони успел даже открыть рот, Стив продолжил. Он стиснул зубы так, что слегка напомнил Тони кого-то, но он не мог поймать ускользающую схожесть.

\- Из-за того, что я полез с расспросами вчера. Я разворошил воспоминания, которые ты так пытался удержать под замком, и даже не подумал о том, что это может значить для тебя…

\- Честно говоря, подавление – уже само по себе не самый здоровый способ психологической адаптации…

\- Но это должен был бы быть твой _выбор_ и я…

\- Стив, ты дал мне выбор, понятно? – Тони твердо помахал головой. – Я сам решил рассказать тебе, потому что хотел, чтобы ты знал. И это…помогло, я думаю. Кроме того, если кто-то и достоин был это услышать от первоисточника, так это ты. Поэтому…не принимай всё это близко к сердцу, ладно? Черт, я наверняка должен был пережить панический приступ уже давно, разве это не естественная реакция на травму? Хэй, погляди-ка, ты прям делаешь меня нормальным…

\- Я не сделал тебя _нормальным_ , я заставил тебя пережить _панические приступы_ …

\- Приступ, единичное число, не сглазь меня, здоровяк, - Тони попробовал ухмыльнуться. – И как я уже сказал, это должно было случиться в любом случае. Я просто…разобрался с этим, ладно? Давай будем считать так.

\- Я даже не смог помочь, - Стив не смотрел ему в глаза, уткнувшись в свою обувь, будто в ней были заключены все ответы. Не смотря на все свои широкие плечи и впечатляющие мышцы, он выглядел маленьким. – Ты был расстроен и я ничего не смог _сделать_.

\- Стив, если бы ты не пошел и не нашел меня, я бы до сих пор сидел бы скорчившись там в углу, пока ученики бросали бы в меня арахисом*, я бы сказал…

\- Пока они бы _что_? Кто такое делал? – потребовал ответа Стив, резко поднимая взгляд.

\- Воу, хэй, никто ничего не бросал, это просто выражение, - Тони успокаивающе поднял руки. – Я имею в виду, что ты помог. Правда помог, понятно? Это…я не привык, что есть кто-то, кто пойдёт за мной, и это…это хорошо. Приятно.

Отличные навыки общения, Старк.

Стив просто уставился на него, будто он съехал с катушек.

\- Тони, ты вылетел из комнаты, будто бы одержимый, конечно я пошел за тобой.

Не одержимый, просто возбужденный, но хэй, теперь, по крайней мере, он мог свалить то своё странное поведение на панический приступ. И вы посмотрите, невероятно неловкой эрекции как и не бывало.

\- Нам правда стоит пойти на урок, - осознал Тони. – Насколько мы опоздали?

\- Ненамного, несколько минут. Финеас нами будет не очень доволен, но я уверен, что с ребятами всё в порядке, - Стив положил руку на предплечье Тони и слегка сжал, осторожно. – Все в порядке, Тони. Увидимся на третьем занятии.

\- Ага, - кивнул Тони, беря себя в руки. – Да, третье занятие. Отлично. Я тогда пойду…дальше служить мишенью для краски. Снова. Чья это была идея, напомни-ка?

\- Полностью твоя заслуга, - Стив большим пальцем вытер развод голубой краски на щеке Тони с развеселённой улыбкой. – Это очевидно по тому, что осталось от двора. Фирменная выходка Тони Старка.

Мысли Тони на миг вернулись ко временам, когда «фирменная выходка Тони Старка» означала выпивку, оружие и секс. Он задумался о том, что бы это могло значить, что нынешнее определение ему нравилось больше. Помогало то, что он знал, что Пеппер просто напомнила бы ему, что он всё ещё создавал взрывы и беспорядки, оставляя заботу о них на окружающих, и сказала бы ему перестать ныть о том, что многие посчитали бы личностным ростом.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, - Тони улыбнулся в ответ. – Если это не добавило пачки документов на стол Когмана, я очевидно не имел к этому никакого отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * не знаю, имел ли автор это в виду как отсылку, но кажется, подразумевался случай, где на видео камеры наблюдения было снято, как полицейский во Флориде бросался арахисом в бездомного.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив был абсурдно рад проснуться в наркотическом опьянении и прикованным к столбу.

Правда, он уже начинал беспокоиться за свою адекватность. Всё же, до этого дня Железный человек уничтожил четыре склада подряд, по одному в неделю за последний месяц, безо всякого предупреждения. Не то чтобы Стиву _нравилось_ быть похищенным, но это давало некое чувство предсказуемости происходящего. Было похищение, немного споров, он немного продвигался в убеждении Железного человека признаться, и потом его спасали до того, как он был бы взорван, и все были в выигрыше.

Стив знал, что он преуспевал в убеждении Железного человека присоединиться к Щ.И.Т.у, работать на «хороших парней». Почему ещё тогда Железный человек помогал бы им, когда Разрушитель обезумел? Стиву удавалось достучаться до него, он это знал. Может, поэтому Железный человек и перестал похищать его; Стив зародил сомнения в его голове. Это было хорошо, это был важный шаг вперёд, и теперь просто нужно было использовать эту возможность, чтобы закрепить успех.

Он не видел Железного человека ещё с нападения Разрушителя, что было больше месяца назад; сейчас, ко времени, когда их вызывали, Железного человека уже и след простывал, оставляя за собой только разрушенный склад или опасный компьютерный вирус.

\- Итак, - сонно моргнул Стив, просыпаясь. – Давно не виделись.

Железный человек выглядел удивительно отвлечённым в этот раз, занятый чем-то на компьютерном терминале слева в углу, вместо того, чтобы концентрироваться на Стиве.

\- Должен был увериться, что ты не будешь мешаться; наркотики были лучшим способом.

\- Ты раньше похищал меня просто так.

\- Времена меняются, дорогой, - пожал плечами Железный человек. – Даже люди, иногда.

\- Ты думаешь о том, чтобы сменить сторону? – Стив на миг почувствовал опьяняющий наплыв эйфории. Неужели ему удалось…

\- Поздновато для этого, - механично хмыкнул Железный человек. – Скорее иду в отставку. Когда закончу свою работу здесь, во всяком случае.

\- Ты… - Стив с удивлением моргнул. – Бросаешь?

Как только он не представлял окончание их игры в кошки-мышки, этого варианта он не предвидел.

\- Знаю, большую часть времени мне самому в это не верится, - Железный человек закончил свою работу с компьютером и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стиву показалось, что под маской он печально улыбался.

\- Ты не поверишь, как я буду скучать по этому костюму.

Между ними повисла тишина, пока Стив пытался осознать происходящее.

\- Что заставило тебя передумать? – наконец спросил он. _При том, что я не смог?_

\- Ты не поверишь, если я тебе расскажу, - рассмеялся Железный человек. Это был механический, почти пустой звук, но знакомый. Стив как-то отрешенно осознал, что он будет _скучать_ по нему. По всему этому.

\- А ты попробуй. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но «странности» - это стандартный режим для моей жизни, - иронично заметил Стив. Железный человек снова засмеялся.

\- Ты бы поверил, что непобедимый Железный человек, исключительный суперзлодей, влюбился?

Долгое молчание.

\- Чего? – моргнул Стив, не будучи уверенным, издевается Железный человек над ним или нет. Это было бы в его стиле, но что-то в тоне злодея, даже через механический фильтр, показалось искренним.

\- Знаю, знаю, - снисходительно махнул на него рукой Железный человек. – Я ненормальный. Я суперзлодей, у суперзлодеев не бывает счастливого конца, и так дальше, поверь мне, всё, что ты думаешь, я уже обдумал, и даже больше. Но, и вот мы подошли к даже более _сумасшедшей_ части, у меня может даже есть шанс. Так что, для этого человека, я пытаюсь закончить свои дела раз и навсегда. Это ведь благородно, да? По крайней мере, я себе так говорю.

\- И через десять лет, когда этот человек узнает, что ты когда-то был суперзлодеем? – Стив не смог сдержать выпад. Он любил Тони, правда, но…он должен был признать, что чувствовал обиду от того, что кто-то смог изменить Железного человека, когда ему не удалось.

\- Ничего не будет через десять лет, - злодей помотал головой. – Как только это всё закончится, я расскажу этому человеку историю от начала до конца, и если он всё ещё не сбежит к её завершению, я скажу, что люблю его. Я не могу держать что-то вроде этого в секрете от него, если я хочу настоящие, долгие отношения, что, я знаю, _сумасшествие_ , но, я хочу. Так что.

\- Честный суперзлодей.

\- Ты же меня знаешь, я никогда не был как все.

\- И если этот человек пойдёт к прессе, в полицию, и тебя арестуют?

\- Это его выбор, - снова пожал плечами Железный человек. – Но я ему доверяю.

\- Доверие тут ни при чем, человек по закону обязан…

\- И всё всегда такое черно-белое, да? – хмыкнул Железный человек, но это было больше иронично, чем весело на этот раз. – Мистер «Меня похищает суперзлодей и мне это нравится».

\- Мне не _нрав_ …

\- Нравится, - обличил его Железный человек. – Было достаточно возможностей сбежать, но ты не воспользовался ими. Тебе нравилось…это, чем бы оно ни было. Мне тоже, но здесь нет никакого доверия. Никакого будущего. Так ведь?

Хоть Железный человек и был спрятан за бронёй, его взгляд казался пронизывающим.

\- Не будь мудаком, - Стив уставился на него.

\- Суперзлодей, это одно из требований…смотри, не смотря на все твои разговоры о законности, черном и белом, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мы живём в сером поле. Ты и я, Соколиный глаз и Вдова, Воитель, Фьюри, Щ.И.Т…мы _тонем_ в сером. Между нами нет никакого доверия. И как оно может быть? Ему…я доверяю это, Железного человека, черт, мою жизнь, если мне придется. И если услышав мою историю, он хочет сдать меня? Он гораздо лучший человек, чем я когда-либо буду; если он думает, что мне место за решеткой, значит, так и есть, и я там и буду.

\- Так просто?

\- Так просто.

\- Значит, ты и правда завязываешь.

\- Поверь мне, Звёздный, - Железный человек теперь ухмылялся, Стив знал это по изменению его тона. – Будешь скучать по мне?

\- Больше, чем должен бы здравомыслящий человек.

\- Вот это настрой, - Железный человек хлопнул его по плечу. – Я только что послал сигнал Воителю с твоим местонахождением. Твоя команда будет здесь через пять минут.

\- Дай угадаю, это где-то за 60 секунд до того, как взорвется склад? – вздохнул Стив.

\- Я дал тебе 90, вообще-то. Считай это подарком на прощание, Кэп, - Железный человек небрежно отсалютовал ему, и поднялся в воздух, петляя в небе.

 

Учитывая, что это был понедельник, Тони был в хорошем настроении.

Он вчера закончил свой список, пробрался назад в сервер Старк Индастриз незамеченным, и попрощался с Кэпом и той частью своей жизни; он даже ускорился и запустил свой прощальный вирус этим утром. Сейчас, Стейн уже должен орать на интернов и вырывать свои последние волосы.

\- Ты в хорошем настроении как для понедельника, - Стив приподнял бровь, глядя на него. – Чью жизнь ты разрушил?

\- Кто-то заставляет моего бывшего партнера по бизнесу рыдать и ронять слезы в его кофе, - ухмыльнулся Тони, откидываясь в своём кресле. – Я в отличном настроении.

\- Ты имеешь в виду того парня, Стейна? – спросил Кларк с набитым сэндвичем ртом.

\- Вы говорите об атаке на Старк Индастриз? – уточнил Стив.

\- А кто не говорит? – заметил Тони.

Это было правдой; вирус был задействован в семь утра и сейчас был только обед, но _все_ говорили об этом. Он был прекрасен, правда, самый зловредный вирус, какой Тони когда-либо создавал. Он перекрыл энергоснабжение к каждому офису Старк Индастриз на материковой части Штатов, и когда их системы снова включились, ничего не работало. Они все показывали одно сообщение, когда кто-то пытался их использовать:

_Ты знаешь, что я нашел. Уйди в отставку или это станет общественным достоянием. Тик-так, Оби._

Он нашел видео, в котором Десять колец предлагают Стейну его голову год назад, когда он только вернулся из Афганистана, он просто приберёг его для большого финала, но Стейну не нужно было знать об этом. Теперь, его, по сути, захват Старк Индастриз был во всех новостях на всех канал, темой каждого разговора.

Тони был очень доволен собой.

\- Тони, то, что сделал Железный человек – ужасно, - нахмурился Стив.

\- Ты не знаешь Стейна. Он угрожал уволить Пеппер, Стив, - Тони махнул рукой в сторону абсолютно потрясающей и неувольняемой Пеппер. – _Пеппер_. Чтобы быть более компетентной в своей работе, ей нужно было быть роботом. Забудь, Дубина, Ты и Растяпа все вместе не смогли бы сделать её работу. _ДЖАРВИС_ не смог бы с ней справиться, однако, это наверное связано с отсутствием некоторых частей тела.

\- Ты льстишь мне, Тони, правда, - Пеппер закатила глаза. – Приятно знать, что я превосхожу механические руки и бестелесного дворецкого.

\- Я почти уверен, что превосходство над бестелесным дворецким – это высший комплимент от Тони, - хмыкнул Стив.

\- Он прав, - кивнул Тони. – У тебя своя весовая категория, Поттс, не забывай об этом.

\- Стейн и правда настолько ужасен? – Кларк спросил у Пеппер.

\- То, как поступил Железный человек, не было ни законно, ни особо благоразумно, - вздохнула Пеппер, - но по Стейну однозначно никто скучать не будет.

\- А кто станет генеральным директором, если он уйдёт в отставку? – спросила Натали Тони, который едва подавил желание заерзать.

\- Ну, эм. Технически компания возвращается ко мне, если я не назначу другого генерального директора.

\- А ты назначишь? – спросил Стив.

\- Я… - Тони остановился. Он знал, чего хотел. Он хотел свою компанию назад; он так тяжело сражался за неё. Он знал, что со всеми разрушениями, которые он вызвал, новое направление будет принято с радостью, и он мог бы возобновить контроль, не становясь опять Торговцем Смертью. Он мог увести Старк Индастриз от оружия к экологически чистой энергии, к будущему. Просто он будет скучать по…этой жизни, что нашел в разгаре борьбы, вот и всё.

\- Не думаю.

Его слова очевидно шокировали всю компанию, хотя Стив выглядел подозрительно не удивленным. Он и правда знал Тони слишком хорошо для его же блага.

\- _Ты хочешь снова быть генеральным директором_? – голос Пеппер достиг особенно визгливой ноты, которую Тони был почти уверен, что не слышал ещё со времени до Афганистана.

\- Возможно? – скривился Тони. – Я имею в виду…когда я ушел, всё полетело в тартарары. Может, это знак, что мне нужно…

\- Тебе не нужно возвращаться, ты станешь _банкротом_ , СИ…

\- Рушится, я знаю, но если мне удастся покончить с…

\- Мы говорили об этом в прошлом году, это _компания по производству оружия_ , ты не можешь покончить с оружием, что ещё…

\- Есть экологически чистая энергия, у нас есть реактор…

\- Это красивая картинка для демонстрации инвесторам, это не жизнеспособное новое направление для…

\- Будет, если я его уменьшу, сделаю его выгодной заменой для…

\- Тони, это может занять…

\- Не для меня…

\- Это _ужасная_ идея, я…

\- Ты же вернешься со мной, правда?

\- Не глупи, - уставилась на него Пеппер. – Кто-то ведь должен удостовериться, что ты не сожжешь здание дотла.

\- Я недавно упоминал, какой ты идеальный человек?

\- А _я_ недавно упоминал, как это жутко, когда вы так общаетесь? – сморщил нос Кларк, глядя на них. – Я всё ещё не уверен, что только что произошло.

\- Тони возвращает себе компанию, - улыбнулся ему Стив, и Тони был потрясён. Это было…

\- Ты… _гордишься_ мной? Это улыбка _гордости_? – Тони для проверки потыкал лицо Стива.

\- Перестань, - Стив оттолкнул его руку, но его улыбка стала ещё шире. – Да, это она. Я горжусь тобой, и тем, что ты возвращаешь себе компанию. Я уверен, что ты отстроишь её ещё лучше, чем она когда-либо была.

\- Видишь! – Тони настойчиво выдал Пеппер. – Стив в меня верит!

\- Стив бы верил в тебя, если бы ты ему сказал, что ты отрастишь крылья и полетишь на Луну, прости уж, если я немного более реалистична, - закатила глаза Пеппер.

Кларк взорвался смехом и Натали хмыкнула, пытаясь это скрыть, в то время как Тони издал возмущённый звук, а Стив покраснел, пытаясь отрицать.

\- Я бы _не_ …

Дверь со стуком распахнулась, и вошел Роберт Дауни. Все пятеро взрослых удивленно посмотрели на него, но его это, по виду, совсем не смутило.

\- Хэй, я могу недолго поговорить с Вами? – он смотрел на Тони, хотя тот и не мог представить, почему.

\- Со мной? – Тони указал на себя. – Я думал, Стивушка твой любимчик.

\- Я могу поговорить с Вами или нет? – надулся Роберт, держа руки в карманах, идеально демонстрируя подростковое негодование, и Тони пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, - он спрыгнул со стола. – Дайте нам минуту, народ.

Стив предложил свой класс взамен для ланча, и они быстро ушли.

\- Так в чем проблема, малец?

\- Это серьёзно. Вы можете быть серьёзным?

\- Думаю, справлюсь. Это связано с половой зрелостью?

\- Нет. То есть, ну…

\- Да, душ надо принимать каждый день, нет, ты не ослепнешь, если часто будешь дрочить, да, волосы там должны быть, нет, сбривать их не стоит. Это всё, всё, что я могу сказать…

\- Господи Иисусе, это не по поводу полового созревания! – воскликнул Роберт, хоть его лицо и покраснело. – Слушайте, Вы мой лучший вариант, поэтому просто выслушайте, ладно?

\- Ну давай тогда, выкладывай.

\- Это по поводу другого ученика, - Роберт наклонил голову наверное впервые со времени, что Тони знал его. – Парня.

\- Тебя дразнят? Скажи мне кто, Стив и я разберёмся с этим засранцем…

\- Нет, я имею в виду, он не…всё не так.

\- О, - не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять в чем дело. – Он тебе нравится.

\- Ага.

\- У него с этим как?

\- С чем?

\- Он гей?

\- О. Я думаю да.

\- Ну так скажи ему.

\- Я…он… - Роберт провел рукой по лицу. – Это так странно, но он вроде Мистера Робинсона.

\- Ты прав. Это правда очень странно.

\- Нет, я имею в виду… не _точно_ , он намного более тихий и его чувство юмора очень отличается и он такой дурак иногда, но не в этом суть, он просто…они оба видят лучшее в людях. Они оба правда…на самом деле _хорошие_ , понимаете?

\- Понимаю, - согласно кивнул Тони.

\- Поэтому я хочу узнать, как Вы заполучили Мистера Робинсона.

\- Я богом клянусь, Дауни, сотый раз…

\- Да, да, вы «просто друзья», я знаю. Как «друга» тогда, - закатил глаза Роберт, даже не пряча сарказм в голосе. – Как Вам удалось заполучить его как «друга»?

\- Ты мелкий засранец, ты в курсе? – проворчал Тони.

\- Вы сказали, что поможете.

\- Хватай его и никогда не отпускай? Я не знаю! – Тони подбросил руки вверх. – Я не знаю, Роберт, правда не знаю. Такое…всё, что ты можешь сделать, это быть честным и надеяться на лучшее. Это мой совет: будь честным. Это слащаво и шаблонно, но на удивление действительно важно.

\- Так что, я должен просто подойти к нему и сказать, что мне нравится его лицо?

\- Ты… - Тони покачал головой со смешком. – Школьники, честное слово. Сделай себе одолжение и придумай что-то более особенное, чем «Мне нравится твоё лицо», но ты уловил суть.

\- Что Вы сказали Мистеру Робинсону, когда признавались ему?

\- Как я уже не раз тебе говорил, я ни в чем ему не признавался.

\- Ладно, что _бы_ Вы сказали?

\- _Если бы_ он мне нравился, в чем я однозначно не признаюсь щуплому подростку, который существует лишь для того, чтобы делать мою жизнь труднее… - Тони бросил взгляд на Роберта, - …я бы сказал ему, что он делает меня лучшим человеком. Что я более счастлив с ним, чем когда-либо был, и что я бы хотел, чтобы всё так и оставалось настолько долго, насколько он позволит.

\- Срань господня, Вы собираетесь сделать ему предложение? Это Ваша речь? – радостно ухмыльнулся Роберт. – Я так и знал, Флаффало должен мне сотню долларов…

\- _Предложение_? Ты _ненормальный_ , мы встретились несколько…знаешь, что, выметайся, я с тобой закончил, никаких больше советов надоедливым паршивцам, которые меня все равно не слушают, - Тони почти что вытолкнул Роберта за дверь.

Предложение, ну серьёзно. Подростки.

 

Стиву правда бы не помешали знания Тони.

Атака на Старк Индастриз спровоцировала ажиотаж в Щ.И.Т.е; они понятия не имели, что Железный человек мог найти на серверах Старк Индастриз, не имели ничего на Обадаю Стейна, и не имели никаких наводок по поводу того, что спланировал Железный человек. Общественность тоже была возбуждена; основное мнение на данный момент было таковым, что Железный человек был бывшим работником Старк Индастриз, и что Обадая сделал что-то, что оскорбило его лично.

Но Стив просматривал дела всех работников Старк Индастриз за последний десяток лет, проверил каждого сотрудника, что прервал работу по любой причине, не важно, уволили ли его, подписали увольнение по своему желанию, или что ещё, и не нашел ни единой возможности. Они все, казалось, продолжили жить спокойно. Многое можно было сказать о пребывании Тони в кресле генерального директора, но он был без сомнения щедрым. Его выходное пособие было одним из лучших, и он особенно заботился о тех, кто уходил на хорошей ноте.

Это не удивляло Стива, который видел, как Тони остался в школе на четыре часа после уроков однажды с отстающим учеником, но это значило, что теория «Железный человек-является-мстительным-бывшим-сотрудником» имела мало оснований.

Это было как-то связано с Обадаей, Стив был в этом уверен, но он не очень хотел спрашивать Тони прямо. Последний раз, когда он полез с расспросами, он спровоцировал панический приступ, и этого он намеревался избегать всегда, если это от него зависело. Прошло больше месяца, и Стив всё ещё видел тот момент перед глазами, будто он случился вчера. Неприкрытый страх в глазах Тони, изгиб его приподнятых плеч, как он пытался укрыться от всего, дрожание его голоса, даже когда он пытался убедить Стива, что он в порядке; он терпеть не мог то, каким беспомощным он был тогда, и ещё больше ненавидел тот факт, что он непрямо, но спровоцировал это.

Не то чтобы он думал, что вопросы о бывшем партнёре по бизнесу спровоцируют панический приступ у Тони, но он всё же пытался быть более осторожным с такими вещами и…

\- О Господи, у тебя снова это выражение, - Тони остановил фильм, чтобы повернуться и обвиняюще посмотреть на него. – Серьёзно, твоё волнение перекидывается и на меня, может ты уже наконец спросишь?

\- У меня нечего…

\- Нет, есть, даже не пытайся говорить мне, что нет, ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня с этим выражением…

\- Каким выражением?

\- С выражением «мне нужно это осторожно перефразировать».

\- У тебя жутко хорошо получается их называть, это тревожит.

\- У тебя очень выразительное лицо, - ухмыльнулся Тони, подталкивая Стива локтём. – Так давай, выкладывай. Мне очень интересно узнать судьбу Джека и Роуз, и я не могу сосредоточиться на фильме, когда ты сидишь рядом и корчишь всякие выражения, это очень грубо.

\- Тони, фильм о корабле, который тонет. Я почти уверен, что они умрут.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - утихомирил его Тони, положив руку на лицо.  

\- Кроме того, ты его уже видел, ты знаешь, чем оно заканчивается…

\- Я испытываю эмоцию, Стив, не порть впечатление.

\- Знаешь, чем дольше я тебе знаю, тем ты становишься страннее.

\- Странно потрясным?

\- Скажем так, странно интересным.

\- Знаешь, что было бы на самом деле интересно? – Тони тыкнул его в бок. – Если бы ты рассказал мне, почему ты строишь это выражение лица.

\- Мне было любопытно, что ты думаешь о последней выходке Железного человека, - признался Стив.

\- С вирусом? Я же говорил тебе, я думаю, это чертовски смешно, у парня талант…

\- Нет, я имею в виду…ну, мне было интересно, знаешь ли ты, что он мог найти. Все предполагают, но ты единственный человек из тех, что я знаю, который имеет реальное понимание ситуации. Ты же работал с Обадаей, да?

\- У нас было разногласие, - пожал плечами Тони, ничего не добавляя. – Железный человек мог много чего откопать на него. Стейн замешан в грязном бизнесе.

\- Звучит так, будто ты согласен с Железным человеком.

\- Наверное, у нас с ним общий интерес, - Тони звучал развеселённым.

\- Если у вас общий интерес, как думаешь, чего он добивается?

\- Похоже, возмездия, - пожал плечами Тони, выглядя не очень заинтересованным в теме разговора. – Кто знает?

\- Тебе даже не любопытно? – нахмурился Стив. – Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

\- Заткнись, – усмехнулся Тони. – Я просто не думаю, что это теперь так важно, вот и всё.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, теперь?

\- Ну, мне кажется, он бросает суперзлодейство, ты так не думаешь?

\- Что?

Стив провел полчаса, убеждая Ника, что это не шутка, что Железный человек и правда сказал, что бросает суперзлодейство, и вот Тони сам пришел к этому выводу.

\- Увеличение количества атак, внезапная концентрация на Старк Индастриз, вынуждения Стейна уйти в отставку…это всё ощущается как завершающий этап, разве нет? – указал Тони. – Как по мне, так он подчищает хвосты, заканчивает все свои дела.

\- Кажется, да, - у Стива до сих пор голова шла кругом от этой перспективы. Он знал, что должен был бы быть расстроен от того, что справедливость не настигла злодея, но если быть абсолютно честным, он просто чувствовал себя обманутым. Теперь он никогда не узнает личность Железного человека или цель его мести.

\- Может, всё, что ему надо было – это достойная причина, - Тони одарил его долгим взглядом, который Стив даже не пробовал истолковать. – Может, он хочет попытаться быть лучшим человеком.

\- Он _суперзлодей_ , почему он вообще должен волноваться о том, чтобы быть лучшим человеком?

Он знал, что позволял обиде просочиться в свои слова, и что Тони больше всех не заслуживал, чтобы на него срывались, но всё, о чем он мог думать, это моменты, когда он _умолял_ Железного человека передумать, сменить сторону, ещё раз осмыслить всё. Все те моменты, когда Железный человек игнорировал его.

\- Ты не думаешь, что он мог бы измениться? – голос Тони был на удивление тих, но Стив был слишком отвлечён своими мыслями, чтобы заметить. – Если бы нужный человек появился в его жизни?

\- Потому что всё, что нужно, это смазливое личико, да? – горько выдал Стив. – Капитан Америка пытался убедить его поступить правильно ещё с начала всего этого, но какая-то симпатичная дама проходит мимо и всё, конец игры, это было всё, что надо?

\- Не знаю по поводу симпатичной дамы, но…может, кто-то появился. Кто-то хороший. Кто-то хороший и искренний и всё, чем он не был, и он хотел стать лучше. Для этого человека, но и для себя тоже. Для всех. Что если он просто… - Тони опустил взгляд на свои руки, - …если он хотел попытаться быть тем человеком, которым он его видел?

\- Тогда он себя обманывает, - сорвался Стив, и тут же об этом пожалел.

\- Может так и есть, - пожал плечами Тони, но это был напряжённый жест, вынужденный.

Стив всё ещё чувствовал возмущение и раздражение из-за ухода Железного человека, но он знал, что выливает это всё на Тони, и это было несправедливо.

\- Тони, мне жаль, я не хотел…

\- Я просто… - Тони оборвал его с раздраженным звуком и неловко махнув рукой. – Я думаю, что ты не совсем справедлив.

\- Он суперзлодей, Тони, это же не то чтобы…

\- Люди совершают плохие поступки, - тихо произнёс Тони. – Это не делает их плохими людьми. Правда?

Стив был настолько поражен, что тут же замолчал. Тони просто ждал его ответа с нехарактерным для него терпением.

\- Тони, я…ты не… - Стив импульсивно потянулся к нему, чтобы взять за руку. – Я _знаю_ тебя, Тони. Хоть я и думаю, что у Железного человека не все дома, это никак не влияет на то, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе.

\- Что ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне?

\- Я… - в горле у Стива очень пересохло. Сам загнал себя в угол, Роджерс. Отлично.

\- Я чувствую, что ты очень хороший человек, который очень себя недооценивает.

\- Неужели, - это не было вопросом, но Стив все равно ответил.

\- Конечно.

Уголки губ Тони приподнялись в ответ на это, хоть и слегка. Это едва была даже полуулыбка, но от её искренность у Стива перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал, как наклоняется вперёд, не с какой-то целью, а просто потому, что что-то в Тони притягивало его как гравитация. Он знал, что в один из этих дней, он наклонится слишком близко, потеряется в Тони полностью, и знал, что если это случится, он никогда не сможет выбраться.

И он всё равно до боли хотел это сделать.

Эта боль уже была знакомой. Обычно ему удавалось удержать её близко к себе, но изредка она угрожающе тянулась вырваться как птица из клетки и улететь к солнцу. Он часто задумывался о том, был бы он счастливее, если бы позволил себе упасть и обжечься, чем если бы пытался контролировать себя всё время.

Он мог сделать это сейчас, если бы позволил себе.

Тони был близко, невозможно близко, и не потребовалось бы никаких усилий, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Он мог взять лицо Тони в руки прямо сейчас, мог целовать его пока им обоим станет не хватать дыхания. Он мог часами целовать его, днями, неделями, годами и не был бы против. Он бы отдал Тони всё время, которое он хотел бы и больше, всё время, которое только мог отдать, потому что Стив никогда ничего в своей жизни не хотел больше, чем он хотел Тони.

Он хотел наклониться вперёд на этот дюйм и обхватить Тони своими руками, хотел поцеловать без предупреждения. Тони был сейчас не слишком удивлён, по мнению Стива, и он хотел удивить его, хотел увидеть эту смену выражения от удивления к неверию и к наслаждению, когда Стив целовал бы его снова, и продолжал ещё долго целовать его и после того, как исчезли бы даже отголоски сомнения.

Он хотел целовать Тони, когда он улыбался, когда хмурился, когда замышлял новый эксперимент с этой сумасшедшей, резкой улыбкой, которая так и провоцировала на поцелуй. Он хотел поцелуев утром, на прощание, поздравительных и поцелуев «просто-потому-что-я-могу» и всех между ними. Был миллион моментов в любой день, когда Стив хотел поцеловать Тони, и они мелькали в его голове как фильм в процессе монтажа.

Телефон Тони зазвонил.

Тони уставился на него так, будто он оскорбил его мать. Стив почувствовал желание сделать так же.

\- Я должен ответить, - проворчал Тони. – Помнишь организацию, с которой я заключил контракт, о которой я тебе рассказывал? Это они. Они военные и очень…требовательные.

\- Бери, всё нормально, - отмахнулся Стив.

Пока Тони ушел в другую комнату, чтобы ответить на звонок, Стив вытащил свой телефон. Он был удивлён, обнаружив, что его телефон разрядился, но это объясняло почему Щ.И.Т. позвонил Тони посреди ночи, а не ему. Хотя, Тони был техническим консультантом, что они могли хотеть от него? Стив подключил свой телефон к зарядке Тони, и пока он ждал, когда мобильный снова включится, Тони закончил звонок и пронесся по гостиной.

\- У меня, эм, задание, - он вытащил свои туфли, схватил пиджак и ключи, прыгая на одной ноге. – Технически, я сказал им, что они могу звонить в любое время во вторник или четверг, и как оказалось, они этого от меня и ждут. Извини, можешь остаться, конечно же, меня просто довольно долго не будет.

\- Хорошо, - Стив ошарашенно смотрел как Тони исчез за дверью. То, как он рванул, не подходило для обычного вызова консультанта. Что такого мог попросить у него Ник?

Наконец, его телефон включился, и Стив просмотрел свои пропущенные вызовы; четыре от Ника за последние полчаса. Он даже не слушал сообщения, просто нажал перезвонить. Ник тут же ответил.

\- Ты официально на задании уже как полчаса. Мы пришлём квинджет к твоему местонахождению.

\- Квинджет? Это обязательно?

\- Короткий ответ – да. Тебе расскажут детали на борту, сейчас у меня нет времени. Выйди на крышу, ради бога, и держи телефон при себе.

\- Есть, сэр.

Стив отсоединился, схватил свои вещи и зарядку Тони – Тони дал ясно понять, что Стиву можно было пользоваться всеми его вещами, и хоть он пытался не злоупотреблять этим, но сейчас была непредвиденная ситуация – и направился к выходу. Он на миг задумался, будет ли Тони на том же квинджете; это было бы неловкое разоблачение.

В Щ.И.Т.е, конечно же, работали слишком умные для подобного люди.

\- Мы взяли твой костюм, - вместо приветствия сказал Фил, когда Стив забрался на борт. – Можешь столкнуться со Старком, когда мы будем на авианосце, так что ты должен всё время быть в форме.

\- В чем дело? – Стив взял свой костюм. – Зачем вы вызвали Тони?

\- Он наш лучший ум, и нам это понадобится. Мы дали ему информацию; через несколько часов он будет знать больше о гамма радиации, чем кто-либо, кроме самого Доктора Беннера.

\- Доктора Беннера?

\- Иногда специалиста по гамма радиации, иногда Халка, - Фил передал ему файл со знакомо выглядящей А на обороте. – Ознакомьтесь, Капитан.

\- Где я это раньше видел? – нахмурился Стив, глядя на символ.

\- Официально, он означает «Команда Альфа», - сказал ему Фил с как всегда нечитаемым лицом.

\- Официально, - приподнял бровь Стив.

\- Официально, - кивнул Фил. – Лучше переоденься, добираться недолго осталось.

Стив последовал совету Фила, быстро переодеваясь и пытаясь прочитать как можно больше из файла. Они нашли тессеракт, но что-то пошло не так с тестами и брат Тора, – инопланетянина, с которым они столкнулись незадолго до этого – Локи, использовал его как проход на базу Щ.И.Т.а. Он уничтожил базу, убил больше восьмидесяти людей и забрал Клинта как своего сообщника.

Стив вздохнул; почему они не оставили эту чертову штуку в океане?

Доктор Брюс Беннер был признанным учёным, который экспериментировал с гамма радиацией несколько лет назад, в качестве альтернативы формуле Эрскина; вместо этого, он одарил себя очень опасной патологией. Наташа была в Индии, вычисляя его, чтобы он помог им найти тессеракт, который, очевидно, издавал отличительное гамма излучение.

Наташа, эффективная, как и всегда, уже привезла ученого к тому времени, как они все явились на авианосец. Стив твердо пожал ему руку и уверенно посмотрел в глаза. Доктор Беннер казался тихим и очень нервным, но у него было хорошее чувство юмора, если к нему прислушаться.

Стиву удалось подождать до того, как они зашли внутрь, чтобы спросить:

\- Вдова, ты случайно не знаешь, где…

\- Я веду Доктора Беннера к Старку сейчас, Капитан, Вы можете присоединиться.

\- Конечно, - слегка смущенно улыбнулся Стив. – Спасибо.

\- Старк, - протянул Доктор Беннер. – Это Тони Старк? Специалист по оружию?

\- Бывший специалист по оружию, - поправил Стив.

\- Он консультант Щ.И.Т.а сейчас, - уточнила Наташа. – Он будет помогать Вам в поисках куба.

\- Говорят, Вы можете его найти? – с надеждой спросил Стив. Чем скорее Доктор Беннер найдёт тессеракт, тем скорее Тони сможет вернуться домой, подальше от опасности.

\- Это всё, что о мне говорят?

\- Всё, что меня волнует, - честно ответил Стив.

Они зашли на мостик, и Капитан резко остановился.

Тони горячо спорил с Филом.

Фил, _Фил_.

\- … _чертово враньё_ , что это не имело отношения ко мне…

\- Мир, слава богу, не крутится вокруг тебя, Старк…

\- Хочешь сказать, ты играешь в директора школы для…

\- Заместителя директора.

\- Пошел к черту! Для миссии, которая абсолютно никакого отношения не имеет к первому разработчику оружия в мире, которого вы, по случайности, совсем недавно убедили сконструировать вам солдата? Чертово враньё, что это никак со мной не связано, вы манипулировали мной!

\- Моё назначение в школу Мидтаун не имело никакого к тебе отношения. Ты даже не был на нашем радаре…

\- Забавно, потому что согласно словам Фьюри, вы никогда мой номер не теряли…

\- Мы ничего не теряли. Но это не значит, что ты в нашем списке наблюдения.

\- Так какого черта ты _был_ там?

\- Это засе…

\- Если ты скажешь «засекречено», я буквально закричу.

\- Я думаю, ты напугал новобранцев достаточно на одну жизнь.

\- О господи боже, это было _один раз_! Это не _моя_ вина, что ваши агенты такие пугливые, я имею в виду, да ладно, один малюсенький взрыв и они пытаются застрелить меня…

\- Ты был в зоне ограниченного доступа…

\- Она является зоной ограниченного доступа только тогда, когда вы действительно можете ограничить мой доступ туда, что в свою очередь, привет, конечно же, вы не можете, я это я…

Сработала тревога, обрывая Тони посреди предложения. Все моментально отреагировали, и Тони похоже хорошо знал, что это значит, потому что сразу же прекратил спор. Он исчез в потоке двигающихся агентов, но Стив смог беспокоиться только миг перед тем, как его и Наташу увели к квинджету, направляющемуся в Штутгарт, Германию.

Он мог только надеяться, что, учитывая, как далеко была опасность, Тони сможет не попасть под удар.


	9. Chapter 9

_Back in black, I hit the sack / it's been too long, I'm glad to be back…_

\- Скучала по мне? - усмехнулся Тони, обращаясь к Черной Вдове, захватывая её систему громкой связи.

Он думал сначала использовать Shoot to Thrill, но учитывая, что со вчерашнего дня он технически ушел в отставку, Back in Black показалась более подходящей. Он пролетел мимо квинджета и опустился низко, выстреливая в рогатого суперзлодея, которого Щ.И.Т. называл «Локи», заставляя его отойти от Кэпа. Он вытянул обе руки, прицеливаясь репульсорами и несколькими другими видами оружия.

\- Твой ход, Северный олень, - Локи осторожно поднял обе руки в воздух, и его прикид исчез, как только он сдался. Отлично. Магия.

\- Хороший ход.

\- У тебя получается очень активная отставка, - Кэп снова поднялся на ноги, бросая взгляд на Тони.

\- Решил, что потенциальный конец света требует небольшого вмешательства, - пожал плечами Железный человек. – Ваша копия меня где-то шляется с армией, да? Мне показалось, что вам не помешало бы немного огневой мощи.

Как часть своего контракта со Щ.И.Т.ом, Роуди дал четко понять, что он, и таким образом и Воитель, принадлежат в первую очередь правительству США, а уже потом Щ.И.Т.у. На данный момент это вызывало некоторые трудности, так как значило, что Роуди застрял в какой-то другой стране и не мог ответить на вызов Фьюри. Конечно, Тони технически был в отставке, но он не мог бросить Кэп-команду в беде, имея возможность помочь.

Кроме того, Стив сказал бы ему, что если он мог помочь, следовало так и сделать.

\- Не помешало бы. Это так ты говоришь, что остаешься?

\- Зависит от того, арестуете ли вы меня в таком случае.

\- Я думаю, это можно отложить до того, как все инопланетяне вернутся на свои планеты.

\- Тогда у вас есть немного огневой мощи, Кэп, - Тони небрежно отсалютовал. – Вы меня простите, что я не очень горю желанием лететь в вашем самолёте.

\- Мы тебя не арестуем пока Тор и Локи не отправятся домой, даю тебе слово, - Кэп смерил его взглядом. – Я держу своё слово.

\- Сообщение получено и оценено, но я всё же лучше пролечусь, - Тони помахал головой, снова взлетая в небо без лишних слов.

Кэп не мог понять. Костюм был больше, чем бронёй, он был его частью. Он был его самым ценным созданием, второй кожей, которую он сам себе сотворил, чтобы отомстить за себя, и теперь, чтобы искупить свои ошибки. Отдавать его, даже ради Стива, было _больно_. Он скучал по работе над ним, скучал по его использованию, но больше всего ему не хватало полётов в нём; в мире не было ничего более опьяняющего.

Он уж точно не собирался тратить оставшееся у него время на квинджете, когда он мог летать.

Кроме того, полёт в квинджете был бы неловким. Старк Индастриз была всё ещё отключена от питания, так как Стейн не уходил в отставку, пытаясь спровоцировать Железного человека. Старк Индастриз, особенно Стейн, наверняка упорно давили на Щ.И.Т. по поводу его нахождения и поимки, и вот они, работают вместе.

Ради блага человечества, но…всё же.

Они недалеко отлетели, когда начали сгущаться грозовые тучи. Если бы Тони не видел этого собственными глазами, он наверняка не поверил бы, но из туч появился мужчина. Он использовал молот для полёта, и яркий красный плащ развивался позади него. Мог ли это быть Тор?

\- И вот ещё этот парень, - пробормотал он сам себе и вышел на связь с системой внутренней связи квинджета.

\- Вдова, к вам приближается…

Тор приземлился со стуком, расшатывая квинджет силой столкновения. Люк открылся, и когда Тор направился вовнутрь, Тони набросился на него. Однако, вместо того, чтобы сбросить его вниз, Тор просто схватил его за руку и перебросил через плечо. Он упал на Кэпа, сталкивая их обоих на пол. К тому времени как они оба поднялись на ноги, Тор и Локи исчезли.

Железный человек выпрыгнул за ними и Кэп, что не удивительно, последовал. Тони и Тор почти сровняли лес с землёй до появления Капитана, но Тони себя прекрасно чувствовал; он не сражался ни с кем настолько сильным уже лет сто. Когда Кэп объявился, он воспользовался этим отвлечением, чтобы улететь, пропасть с его поля зрения и поля зрения квинджета. Предложение не быть арестованным было замечательным и всё такое, но если Кэп вернулся бы на авианосец и Тони там бы не было, он бы заметил.

Кэп _всегда_ замечал.

С того момента, как Тони сбежал с их небольшого обеденного свидания – позже объяснив это «непредвиденной ситуацией в лаборатории, извини» - Кэп, похоже, следил за каждым его шагом. Он пробовал заговорить ещё несколько раз, но Тони довольно хорошо умел внезапно исчезать. Он не знал, был ли Кэп очень дружелюбным или очень подозрительным или какие у него ещё там причины, но если они были в одном и том же помещении, то Кэп обязательно тянулся к нему.

Это было довольно проблемно.

В любом случае, это значило, что Тони должен был прибыть на авианосец первым. Он поднял свои отражающие щиты, как только приблизился, пробираясь на борт так же, как и выбрался: через служебный вход возле двигателей. Он позволил костюму разобраться и сложиться, спрятал его за одной из панелей в стене и направился к лаборатории, которую ему предоставили.

Пока он ждал возвращения Кэп-команды, он нашел свой надежно защищенный ноутбук и поработал над деталями костюма; можно ли придумать способ, чтобы вызывать костюм дистанционно? Это бы пригодилось. Он приспособил костюм из чемодана для вызова через парочку черных браслетов, но что если бы он не был в них, или если бы они слетели…

Довольно скоро, прошел почти час, и Кэп-команда вернулась с Локи под арестом и Тором, согласившимся сотрудничать. Тони был бы впечатлён, но это всё-таки Капитан Америка. Конечно же, ему всё удалось.

Старк ушел из своей лаборатории, чтобы присоединиться к команде на мостике, и с ними наблюдал на одном из мониторов за тем, как Ник садил Локи в камеру. Они начали обсуждать следующий ход Локи – согласно словам Тора, у этого парня была инопланетная армия.

\- Армия, - у Кэпа было выражение лица, которое просто кричало «что не так с моей жизнью». – Из космоса.

\- Ты бы предпочел нацистов? – хмыкнул Тони.

\- По крайней мере, я знаю, как убить нациста, - пожал плечами Кэп, но на его губах виднелась улыбка. – Инопланетяне, кто их знает?

\- Подожди, ты упоминал портал? – отметил Брюс. – Вот для чего ему понадобился Селвиг.

Разговор вернулся к текущей угрозе, но Кэп продолжал _смотреть_ на него, кажется, неоправданно довольный тем, что Тони признал его существование. Что не так с этим парнем? Он смог отодвинуть это на задворки мозга, как только поднялась тема иридия. Он выпалил все, что знал, объясняя, что элемент может стабилизировать портал и продержать его открытым для армии Локи.

\- Когда ты стал специалистом в термоядерной астрофизике? – проницательно смерила его взглядом Мария.

\- Он её преподаёт, - заговорил Кэп, и Тони хмыкнул.

\- Мои сорванцы не поняли бы термоядерную астрофизику даже если бы пришлось. Я преподаю обычную физику, но хорошая попытка, Капитан Сосулька, - Тони похлопал его по плечу, проходя мимо. – Я знаю, что ты всё ещё работаешь над будущим и всё такое.

\- Я понимаю физику лучше, чем ты думаешь, - у Кэпа была таинственная улыбка на лице, такая, которая говорила _я знаю что-то, чего ты не знаешь_.

Эта улыбка необъяснимо бесила Тони.

\- Лучше, чем этот «на гребне волны», наверное, - хмыкнул Тони. – Не то чтобы ты понимал эту отсылку, но…

\- Вообще-то, понимаю, - и вот снова эта чертова улыбка. – Фильм об агенте ФБР, который пытается поймать преступников, ограбивших банк, которые могут быть серферами, разве нет?

\- У кого хватило терпения объяснить _тебе_ , как работать с DVD-плеером?

\- У друга, - опять жутковатая, слишком довольная улыбка.

\- И как это работает, учитывая секретную личность? Ты можешь проводить время с ним только в спандексе или ты просто врешь ему в лицо? – беспечно выпалил Тони, готовый сказать всё, что угодно, чтобы стереть эту странную улыбку с его лица. Она была слишком…знакомая, каким-то образом, чувство дежавю охватывало, и Тони это не нравилось.

Что бы он не сказал, это явно чертовски задело за живое, потому что, судя по выражению лица Кэпа, он будто бы лично сбросил его щенка с моста.

\- Я… - начал было Кэп, и резко поднялся. – Я должен идти.

\- Капитан… - начала было Вдова, но его уже и след простыл, он исчез где-то в коридоре. Она повернулась к Тони с пронизывающим взглядом, и его охватило жуткое чувство, что он видел раньше этот взгляд. Может, от Пеппер?

\- Старк, ты самый тупой гений, которого я когда-либо встречала.

\- Это и оксюморон, и абсолютная неправда, - закатил глаза Тони. – Это он пялился на меня будто у меня нацистский символ на лбу нарисован.

\- Это даже приблизительно не то, как он пялится на тебя, - мягко хмыкнула Вдова.

\- Но ты признаешь, что он пялился, - обвиняюще тыкнул в неё ручкой Тони.

Она безмолвно пожала плечами.

\- Я думал, ты его знаешь, - Брюс выглядел удивленным.

\- Неа, - Тони протянул гласную в конце. – Я просто настолько чертовски привлекателен, что даже Капитан Америка не может сдержаться, вот и всё. А теперь, я хочу заняться этим скипетром Локи…заинтересованы в перспективе поиграть со мной, доктор?

\- Я бы не отказался взглянуть, - согласно кивнул Брюс с ироничной улыбкой.

Они провели следующие два часа, собирая данные и сравнивая их с записками Селвига. Это было бодрящее чувство – наконец пообщаться с кем-то, кто говорил на английском, и они продолжали говорить в течении всего процесса. Брюс ни разу не попросил его объяснить, что он имеет в виду или сказать определение или что-то в этом роде; это был чистый непрерывный поток гениальности, и Тони почти что подпрыгивал от радости.

\- Знаешь, тебе обязательно надо как-то заглянуть в мою мастерскую, - предложил Тони. – Это как волшебное королевство для таких как мы.

\- Спасибо, но последний раз, когда я был в Нью-Йорке, я вроде как…разрушил Харлем.

\- Ну, я обещаю непринужденную обстановку. Никакого напряжения, никаких сюрпризов…

Он резко ткнул Брюса.

\- Оу!

Тони наклонился ближе, заглядывая в глаза, ища какой-то показатель превращения, зелёную искру.

\- Ничего? – Тони пытался не звучать слишком разочарованно.

\- Хэй! - о, отлично. Капитан В Узком Спандексе прибыл и готов его отругать. – Ты ненормальный?

\- Это ещё выясняется, - пожал плечами Тони, игнорируя Кэпа, чтобы сконцентрироваться на Брюсе. – Ты действительно это контролируешь, да? В чем твой секрет? Джаз, бонго, большой пакет травы?

\- Не всё может быть поводом для шутки, Тони, - Кэп пересёк комнату. – Если бы он превратился, то мог бы убить тебя…без обид, доктор.

\- Все в порядке, - засмеялся Брюс. – Я бы не поднялся на борт, если бы не мог справиться с острыми вещами.

\- А _я_ не пережил бы свои подростковые годы, если бы не научился оценивать риск; расслабься, Кэппи, я думаю, смогу проследить за собой.

\- Возможно, но тебе уже не стоит даже быть здесь, доктор Беннер может проанализировать скипетр сам…

\- О, _теперь_ ты очень хочешь сплавить меня с авианосца? – хмыкнул Тони. – Иногда ты глаз с меня свести не можешь, а теперь внезапно хочешь избавиться от меня?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, - челюсть Кэпа напряглась. – Ты гражданский.

\- Это так оно и есть? Ты пялишься на всех гражданских, которых хочешь убрать со своего судна, Кэп?

\- Просто делай то, ради чего пришел сюда, - Тони начал бредить или под капюшоном Кэпа и правда виднелся румянец? – Сосредоточься на проблеме.

\- Ты думаешь, я чем занимаюсь? Почему Фьюри позвал нас, почему сейчас? – потребовал Тони. – Почему не раньше? Что он нам не говорит? Я не могу решить уравнение, если у меня нет всех переменных.

\- Ты думаешь, Фьюри что-то прячет, - засмеялся Кэп. – Почему я не удивлен.

\- Он шпион. Кэп, он шпион с большой буквы. У его секретов есть секреты, - он открыл пачку черники, которую спрятал на борту, и забросил горсть в рот, бросая взгляд на Брюса. – Мучает и тебя, разве нет?

\- Эм… - Брюс замер. – Я просто хочу закончить свою работу здесь и…

\- Доктор? – Кэп приподнял бровь.

\- Огонь для всего человечества, - вздохнул Брюс. – Локи сказал это Фьюри по поводу куба. Я думаю, это было сказано с целью заставить над задуматься.

\- Каким образом?

\- Ну, Щ.И.Т. не особо заинтересован в вещах типа экологически чистой энергии, разве не так? – указал Брюс.

\- Я над этим работаю, - кивнул Тони. – Как только моя программа завершит расшифровку файлов о тессеракте, мы будем знать все грязные секреты Щ.И.Т.а, которые они когда-либо пытались спрятать. Чернички?

Он протянул пачку, имея это в виду скорее, как способ выбесить Кэпа, будучи бесцеремонным, чем на самом деле предлагая перекусить.

\- Спасибо, - Кэп все равно взял горсть, с такой же грустной, понимающей улыбкой. – И ты растерян из-за того, почему они хотели бы держать тебя подальше.

\- Разведывательная служба, которая боится интеллекта? – Тони отобрал свой пакетик у Кэпа, раздраженный, что его попытка выбесить даже не досадила ему. – Исторически, не круто.

\- Локи просто пытается взвинтить нас всех, - Кэп помахал головой, не попадаясь на наживку. – Он намеревается начать войну. Если мы не сосредоточимся, мы не победим. У нас есть приказы, нам стоит им следовать.

\- Следовать не совсем в моём стиле.  

\- Это точно, - засмеялся Кэп, что однозначно не было реакцией, которой от него ожидали. Чем больше Тони проводил с ним времени, тем меньше он ему нравился.

\- Просто найди куб, Тони.

 

Почему дело всегда было в оружии?

Насколько бы Стив не хотел, чтобы Тони покинул судно как можно скорее, он готов был признать, что гений был прав; действительно было что-то подозрительное в заявлениях Щ.И.Т.а, что тессеракт им нужен для разработок в экологически чистой энергии. Но часы необходимые для расшифровочной программы Тони показались Стиву слишком долгим термином, и он решил попробовать разузнать побольше по старинке.

И это «побольше», конечно же, оказалось оружием. Тонной оружия, и при том очень похожего на то, которое делала «Гидра». Он взял один из образцов с собой в качестве доказательства.

\- _Что_ такое фаза два? – потребовал Тони у Ника, когда Стив вошел.

Он бросил оружие на стол, привлекая всеобщее внимание; он на минуту позволил себе насладиться удивлением на лице Тони.

\- Фаза два означает использование Щ.И.Т.ом куба для разработки оружия, - Стив уставился на Ника, потом слегка улыбнулся Тони. – Извини, компьютер показался мне немного медленным.

\- Капитан, мы собрали всё, относящееся к тессеракту, это не значит…

\- Простите, Ник, что вы солгали? – Тони обернул экран, чтобы показать схемы для оружия фазы два, с виднеющимся отличительным знаком Щ.И.Т.а в углу.

\- Похоже, мир изменился не настолько сильно, как я думал, - Стив смерил директора взглядом. Это было приятное ощущение – хоть раз быть на одной стороне с Тони, но разочарование в Щ.И.Т.е это затмевало.

Вошли Тор и Наташа, и первым их заметил Доктор Беннер.

\- Вы знали об этом? – спросил он у Наташи.

\- А Вы уже думаете, как отсюда удалиться, Доктор? – Наташа осторожно осматривала Брюса, и Стив четко ощутил, что она знала что-то такое, чего не знали остальные. Это не было необычно, но казалось относящимся к делу.

\- Я был в Калькутте, более чем удалённо.

\- Локи Вами манипулирует, - а вот и началось.

\- А вы, собственно, чем занимаетесь?

\- Вы здесь не из-за моих красивых глаз…

\- Да, и я никуда не денусь из-за того, что Вы внезапно занервничали, - Доктор Беннер сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы перенаправить её внимание к экрану, на котором Тони открыл схемы фазы два. Уважение Стива к Доктору Беннеру возросло; не смотря на всю его тревожность из-за властей, у него не было проблем с умением постоять за себя, когда он решал так сделать.

\- Я бы хотел узнать, почему Щ.И.Т. использует тессеракт для разработки оружия массового поражения.

\- Из-за него, - обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Тора Ник. – Несколько месяцев назад, на Землю явился гость с другой планеты, чьи разборки стали причиной уничтожения маленького городка. И мы поняли, что мы не только не одни во Вселенной, но и безнадёжно, до смешного безоружны.

\- Мой народ не враждует с Вашей планетой, - Тор выглядел оскорбленным.

\- Но кроме вас есть и другие, разве нет? – потребовал Ник. – Значит, вы не единственная угроза. Мир полон теми, с кем нам трудно тягаться. Железный человек – отличный пример. Сколько мы уже за ним гоняемся, и мы до сих пор не можем даже коснуться его…

\- Он помог нам раньше… - Стив напомнил Нику.

\- Но его невозможно контролировать, - Ник помахал головой.

\- Как вы контролируете куб? – критично переспросил Стив.

\- Ваша работа с тессерактом и привлекла Локи, и его союзников, - настаивал Тор. – Это сигнал всем мирам, что Земля готова к высшей форме войны.

\- Высшей форме?

\- Вы вынудили нас, мы должны были…

\- Ядерное сдерживание? – хмыкнул Тони. – Потому что это всегда всех успокаивает.

\- Напомни-ка, как ты заработал своё состояние, Старк? – Ник бросил взгляд на Тони, и Стив в ответ уставился на него.

\- Прекратите, он больше не разрабатывает оружие…

\- Стоп, подожди, какого черта ты меня защищаешь?

\- Я не защищаю, я проясняю…

\- Нет, ты защищаешь, и я более чем способен сделать это сам, спасибо большое. Я обойдусь без твоей звездной задницы в моих делах, ясно?

И дальше было только хуже. Не только они с Тони начали спорить, но и вся команда. Тор и Ник спорили о контроле над тессерактом, Брюс и Наташа обменивались подколами о каком-то списке слежения. При упоминании о слежении за потенциальными угрозами, Тони хмыкнул.

\- Ты в этом списке? До или после кусачих пчел?

\- Ещё одна шуточка, Тони, и я клянусь…

Частично всё это было спровоцировано обидой. Стив достаточно осознавал ситуацию, чтобы признать, что подколы Тони задевали его гораздо сильнее, чем если бы они исходили от любого агента Щ.И.Т.а или даже другого друга. Но была так же злость, тёмная и необъяснимая, и она росла с каждой секундой, подпитываемая обидой Стива, словами Тони и жалкой безнадежностью, которую он ощущал по отношению к их будущему.

\- Угроза, мне угрожают!

\- Мы бомба замедленного действия, - Брюс печально покачал головой.

\- Вам стоит отойти, - предупредил Ник.

\- Почему бы парню не выпустить пар? – Тони хлопнул Кэпа по плечу, но это был более издевательский жест, чем проявление симпатии.

\- Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, почему! – сорвался Стив. В его голове крутились мысли, которые он хотел озвучить; _потому что он может убить тебя. Потому что я должен держать тебя в безопасности._ Потому что я не выдержу, если потеряю и тебя. Эти мысли, однако, были отброшены, заглушены черной злостью, что бурлила внутри. Он отбросил руку Тони.

\- Отвали!

\- О, я уже хочу, чтобы ты меня заставил.

\- Ходишь с важным видом в лаборатории, забавляешься со своими игрушками, чем это поможет, когда появится армия Локи? – ткнул пальцем в грудь Тони Стив. – Ничем! Ты будешь незащищенный и уязвимый, и что если меня не будет рядом? Что если я потеряю тебя из виду буквально на полсекунды и что-то случится? Думаешь, я смогу с этим жить, Тони? Нет!

\- Что, я слабый, потому что не являюсь таким важным _героем_ , как ты? – рыкнул в ответ Тони. – Ты лабораторный эксперимент, Капитан. Всё, что в тебе особенного, происходит из пробирки.

Стив ощущал себя так, будто его в живот ударил Халк, ему перехватило дыхание и никакой ответ не шел в голову. Слова Тони ранили гораздо сильнее, чем он думал, и на мгновение злость прошла. Осталась только обида, обида и сильное, почти непреодолимое желание рассказать Тони, кто он. Спросить, правда ли он так думал, не о Кэпе, а о Стиве.

Потом Тор назвал их мелочными и крошечными, и вся группа была отвлечена рассказом Доктора Беннера о случае, когда Халк предотвратил его собственное самоубийство. Он продолжал говорить, предлагая им рискнуть и спросить, как он сохранял спокойствие…и тут он поднял скипетр Локи. Компьютер перебил их сигналом о нахождении тессеракта до того, как что-либо случилось. Стив повернулся к Доктору Беннеру, чтобы спросить о местонахождении куба, и в тот же миг они снова все начали ссориться, поэтому Кэп не заметил, как Тони выскользнул за дверь.

 

Тони ввалился в коридор, сонно потирая глаза. Что это _было_? Всё легкое раздражение, которое он чувствовал по отношению к Кэпу, внезапно вспыхнуло жуткой яростью без особой причины, и остальные тоже оказались в не очень хорошем настроении. Мог ли скипетр как-то влиять на них? Тони скривился; гребаная магия.

Тони с легкостью открыл панель, в которой он спрятал костюм, планируя сбежать с судна и направиться на поиски тессеракта самостоятельно. Он, в конце концов, мог добраться до места назначения быстрее всех, у него не было причин ждать пока Кэп-команда наконец придёт в себя. План, однако, был нарушен, когда авианосец встряхнулся от взрыва. Кажется, он произошел в лаборатории, в которой он только что был, и не смотря на их недавнюю ссору, Кэп был нормальным парнем и Тони не хотел, чтобы он _умер_ или что-то в этом роде.

Приборная панель включилась и Тони рванул по коридору, снова появляясь в лаборатории. Брюс и Наташа провалились в разъёме в полу, а Тор и Ник вылетели сквозь стекло в другую секцию. В помещении остался только Кэп, и Тони наклонился, чтобы помочь ему.

\- Хэй, что случилось…

\- Тони, - закашлял Кэп. – Тони Старк.

Сердце Тони ушло в пятки.

Вот так просто, всё закончено?

Он мог признаться, если бы не вернулся. Он мог провести остаток своей жизни как честный бизнесмен, мог быть со Стивом. Стивом, которому он наверняка даже не сможет ничего объяснить. Тони помнил, как Кэп однажды сказал, что проведывал бы его в тюрьме, но он очень четко понимал, кого конкретно он бы хотел видеть, когда это всё закончится.

\- Кэп, я могу объяс…

\- Где он? – перебил его Капитан, и на этот раз Тони замер в непонимании.

\- Чего?

\- Тони, где он? – Кэп взял его руку, принимая помощь. – Не делай вид, что ты не подслушивал всё это время, мне все равно; просто скажи мне, куда делся Тони. Он выбрался или провалился?

Его прикрытие не раскрыли.

О господи, его прикрытие не раскрыли. Он был настолько занят благодарением всех божеств, которых знал, что почти не заметил, что Кэп искал его, _настоящего_ его.

\- О, эм, я не знаю, - пожал плечами Тони. – Извини. Я появился, когда услышал взрыв, я его не видел. В любом случае, что тебе нужно от Мистера Старка? Ты уж точно и без него сможешь спасти положение, он же просто гражданский…

\- Не твоё дело, - Кэп тут же оборвал эту линию разговора.

\- Какой чувствительный, - приподнял бровь Тони, но не то чтобы Кэп мог это заметить за маской. – Я буду на чеку. Сейчас нам бы волноваться о том, кто пытается подорвать ваше судно…

\- Над этим работают способные агенты, мне нужно найти Тони. У него нет той подготовки, что у них, он в опасности…

\- Расслабься, он просто испуганный гражданский, он наверняка выскользнул через запасную дверь, когда всё начало взрываться. Я знаю, что ты новичок в этом столетии и все такое, но это не удивительно, что он может быть трусом…

Предплечье, пережавшее ему горло, не дало закончить предложение.

\- Тони Старк не трус, и мы закрываем эту тему, - глаза Кэпа светились опасностью, и такой злостью, что Тони не был уверен, видел ли он когда подобное раньше. – Помогай кому-то ещё и что бы я тебя не видел. Это приказ.

\- Я не подчиняюсь приказам…

Но Кэп уже ушел, отталкивая Железного человека в одном направлении, а сам исчезая в противоположном.

Привет, Сумеречная Зона.

Неважно, он мог сосредоточиться на дико странном помешательстве Кэпа на себе позже. Сейчас, он подсоединился к каналу связи Щ.И.Т.а и начал слушать, где бы могла понадобиться его помощь.

\- Взрыв снаружи, третий двигатель вышел из строя, - это была Мария, а затем долгая пауза, пока она говорила с кем-то ещё. – Кто-то должен выбраться туда и завести этот двигатель.

\- Это Железный человек, - встрял Тони, пробираясь по коридору к третьему двигателю. – Похоже, вам бы не помешала помощь.

\- Какого…к черту, мне плевать, не моя неделя, - Ник зло выдохнул. – Железный человек, направляйся туда и почини двигатель. Капитан, с ним, ему понадобится помощь и кто-то должен за ним присматривать.

\- Сэр, мы не можем найти…

\- Капитан, мы потеряем всех на борту, если Вы не поможете Железному человеку удержать это судно в воздухе.

На миг повисла пауза, и в чем собственно было дело? Почему Капитан Америка так отчаянно пытался спасти какого-то изобретателя, которого он едва знал? Тони много раз давал четко понять, что они даже не были друзьями, и как Тони и Кэп они только пару минут назад орали друг на друга. Какого черта происходило с этим парнем?

\- Вас понял, сэр, - прозвучал по линии связи голос Кэпа, и он тут же появился в проёме взорванной двери. – Железный человек, я здесь.

\- Славно, сейчас посмотрим, что у нас тут, - Тони подлетел ближе, и ДЖАРВИС начал искать схемы и указывать на проблемы. – Мне нужно включить назад эту сверхпроводниковую охлаждающую систему прежде, чем я смогу добраться до ротора, вычистить мусор. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подошел к приборной панели двигателя и сказал мне, какие автоматы вырубились.

Кэп кивнул, и направился выполнить поручение, пока Тони пытался добраться до двигателя.

\- Ну что, как там? – спросил Тони, так как Кэп так и не сказал ему о положении автоматов.

\- Похоже, всё здесь работает на электрике.

Тони внезапно почувствовал острое желание, чтобы Стив был здесь. Это как раз что-то такое, что он бы сказал, тот же иронический сорт юмора. Конечно же, он не хотел, чтобы Стив был в опасности, но он всё ещё хотел его присутствия. Прошло только полдня с момента, когда он оставил его в своей квартире, но по ощущениям прошло гораздо больше.

\- Ну, тут ты не ошибся, - вздохнул Тони. – Выглядит поврежденным?

\- Нет.

\- Ладно. Даже если я очищу роторы, эта штука сама не запустится. Мне придется забраться внутрь и подтолкнуть.

\- Если эта штука наберет скорость, тебя порвет на клочья.

\- На контрольной панели можно развернуть полярность и включить на время магнитную левитацию…

\- А по-английски?

Господи, это просто вылитый Стив. Тони помахал головой…его мысли были забиты Стивом, а ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

\- Видишь красный рычаг, Крылоголовый? Он тормознёт роторы достаточно для того, чтобы я выбрался. Стой возле него, жди моей команды.

Тони начал работать над уничтожением мусора, и незадолго он убрал достаточно, чтобы запустить роторы. Как только он приготовился толкнуть, весь авианосец начал крениться.

\- Железный человек, мы теряем высоту, - прозвучал голос Ника по каналу связи.

\- Ага, я заметил, - он запустил реактивные двигатели костюма, изо всех сил стараясь разогнать роторы на нужную скорость.

\- Кэп, жми на рычаг.

\- Мне нужна минута!

\- Рычаг, - настаивал Тони по мере того как роторы отдалялись от него всё дальше и дальше. – Сейчас!

\- О-оу.

И тут его начало бросать по сторонам, как мячик для пинбола, пока Кэп наконец не дотянулся до рычага. Как только он выскользнул, то смог помочь разобраться с агентами Локи, которым промыли мозг, выводя из строя одного за минуту до того, как он выстрелил бы в лицо Кэпа. Железный человек упал на пол лицом вниз, и перевернулся с усталым стоном.

Быть героем было намного напряжней, чем злодеем.

\- Агент Коулсон мертв, - Тони замер. Это был голос Ника в канале связи; другой агент тут же отреагировал, говоря о том, что послал медицинскую команду, но Ник лишь вздохнул. – Они здесь. Они подтвердили.

 

\- Они были в пиджаке Фила Коулсона.

Стив вздрогнул, когда Ник бросил кучку окровавленных карточек на стол. Он поднял одну, разглядывая себя в форме тура USO. На карточке была его небрежная роспись; он отдаленно помнил чувство раздражения из-за ненужной маркетинговой шумихи, не приложил усилий, чтобы поставить настоящий, разборчивый автограф.

\- Мы намертво зависли в воздухе. Нет связи, мы не знаем, где куб, Беннер, Тор…порадовать нечем. Я потерял свой лучший глаз. Может, виноват я, - Ник ещё раз тяжело вздохнул. – Да. Мы собирались разработать новый арсенал с помощью тессеракта. Хотя я не ставил на него все фишки, потому что играл в нечто более рискованное.

Повисла долгая пауза. Он бросил на Стива и Железного человека долгий, оценивающий взгляд, останавливаясь на Железном человеке.

\- Мы включили тебя в этот план, надеясь, что ты со временем присоединишься к нам. Не знаю, подходящий ли сейчас момент, но над этим стоит подумать, - Ник отвернулся. – У нас была идея. Агент Коулсон знал о ней. Её назвали Инициатива Мстители. Идея собрать в один отряд группу необыкновенных людей, чтобы вместе они стали чем-то большим. Работали в команде, и когда понадобится, могли сражаться там, где мы бессильны. Фил Коулсон отдал жизнь с верой в эту идею. В героев.

Железный человек резко поднялся и ушел.

\- Что ж, это было слишком старомодно.

Стив бросил на карточки ещё один взгляд, и ушел вслед за Железным человеком. Он нашел его в помещении, где раньше держали Локи. Стив замер в дверях, давая бывшему злодею возможность первым начать разговор.

\- Он был женат? – спросил Железный человек.

\- Нет. Была виолончелистка в Портленде, но… - Стив вздохнул, жалея, что раньше не спрашивал. – Нет. Ты его знал?

Стив не мог не спросить. Что-то в молчании Железного человека было замкнутым, неестественным. Будто он скорбел.

\- Не так хорошо, как я думал.

\- Он был хорошим человеком.

\- Он был _идиотом_ , - прошипел Железный человек.

\- Почему, потому что верил? – потребовал Стив. – Только потому, что ты…

\- Потому что пошел к Локи в одиночку! Локи не из его лиги, он должен был подождать, должен был…

\- Иногда нет выхода, Шлемоголовый, - Стив помотал головой.

\- Ага, я уже где-то это слышал, - проигнорировал его Железный человек.

\- Ты впервые теряешь солдата?

\- Мы _не_ солдаты, - резко отреагировал Железный человек, поворачиваясь к нему и выдавливая слова, как яд. Стив был уверен, что если бы он мог видеть за маской, его глаза бы сияли яростью. Но Железный человек остановился, отступил спустя минуту, поправляясь: – Я не буду плясать под дудку Фьюри.

\- И я не буду, - согласился Стив. – Его руки в крови, как и у Локи. Но сейчас нам нужно забыть об этом и сделать то, что необходимо. Локи нужен источник энергии…

\- Он сделал это личным, - перебил Железный человек.

\- Не в этом дело.

\- Именно в этом. Это Локи и имеет в виду. Он всех нас задел за живое. Зачем?

\- Чтобы поссорить.

\- Да, разделяй и властвуй, это замечательно, но он знает, что для достижения цели ему нужно избавиться от нас. _Этого_ он хочет. Он хочет победить нас, и чтобы это видели все. Ему нужны зрители.

\- Верно. Как и то представление в Штутгарте.

\- Да. То была репетиция, а сегодня премьера, и Локи, он на ней примадонна. Он хочет цветы, парады, монумент до небес с его именем…сукин сын.

\- Что? – потерянно моргнул Стив.

\- Башня Старка.

\- Почему там? – просил Стив, с трудом проглатывая поднимающуюся панику, которая охватила его при одном упоминании имени Тони.

Стив так и не смог его найти. Он спросил каждого агента, с которым сталкивался, но камеры наблюдения судна не работали, и оно было слишком большим, чтобы обыскивать каждый уголок вручную, учитывая, что судьба мира была в их руках. Сначала он должен был позаботиться о Локи, и молиться богу, что бы с Тони в это время все было в порядке.

\- Благодаря Соколиному Глазу, Локи наверняка знает, что моя цель – им отомстить, не говоря уже о том, что это наивысшее здание в городе. Если ему нужна сцена, это именно то, что надо, - Железный человек направился к двери.

\- Я заберу Вдову и встретимся в городе. Ты доберешься первым, посмотри, что ты можешь сделать. Держи меня в курсе, - Стив указал на свой канал связи, и Железный человек кивнул.

\- Так точно, Кэп.


	10. Chapter 10

Они прекрасно сработались.

Не смотря на то, что он провел весь год, сражаясь с ними, или может благодаря этому, Железный человек сражался вместе с командой так, будто всегда этим и занимался. Особенно это чувствовалось с Соколиным глазом; Клинт похоже был на седьмом небе от того, что его кто-то мог словить, и использовал это как предлог, чтобы вдвое чаще спрыгивать со зданий. Железный человек был в этом великолепен, однако, и ловил его каждый раз, подбрасывая к следующему инопланетянину без вопросов.

Железный человек так же прекрасно сработался со Стивом. Они двигались так, будто всю жизнь были партнерами, стреляя из репульсоров и бросая щит синхронно, выводя из строя все больше инопланетян за раз. Тор тоже очень помогал, занятый закрытием портала, но больше всего Стива удивил Железный человек.

\- Я тебе говорю, Кэп, - Железный человек проворчал, уклоняясь перед тем, как снести голову инопланетянину репульсором. – Беннер появится.

\- Беда не приходит одна, да? – вздохнул Стив, повторяя ход напарника только со щитом, переворачиваясь, чтобы уйти от следующего удара и поймать его после рикошета.

\- Чего? Нет, он поможет.

\- Поможет? Железный человек, он неконтролируемый…

\- И я был, и теперь вот он я, - указал Железный человек.

\- Абсолютно разные ситуации.

\- Не _абсолютно_. Общество нас обоих не понимает, сделало нас большими монстрами, чем мы есть.

\- Ты не монстр, - закатил глаза Стив. – Запутавшийся, да. С плохими намерениями, в большинстве случаев. Но монстр? Едва ли.

\- Вот видишь? Ты меня уже полюбил.

\- Точнее будет сказать «научился выдерживать».

\- Ой, не ври, Капитан Сосулька, - засмеялся Железный человек. Он уже далеко отошел от Стива, но они все общались по каналу связи, так что расстояние не имело значения.

\- Ты наслаждался нашими приключениями так же, как и я.

\- Я бы не сказал «наслаждался», скорее «терпел ради всеобщего блага».

\- Осторожно, дорогой, ещё немного лести и моё эго вырастет до непомерных размеров.

\- Твоё? Нет, что ты, ты слишком скромный, - хмыкнул Стив.

\- Какие приключения? – перебил Соколиный глаз, недовольный, судя по голосу. – О чем вы вообще болтаете?

\- О, всего лишь о всех тех случаях, когда я связывал его как порно-звезду и заставлял его исполнять каждое моё желание на пустых складах, - захихикал Железный человек, очевидно развеселённый возможностью подразнить Соколиного Глаза. – У вашего Кэпа такие необычные наклонности.

\- Заткнись, Шлемоголовый… - начал было Стив.

\- И что это, кличка, Шлемоголовый? – перебил его Клинт. – Стоп, вы что, _флиртуете_?

\- _Нет_ , - настоял Стив одновременно с тем, как Железный человек пожаловался:

\- Трудно избавиться от старых привычек.

\- Именно так, вы флиртуете! _Флиртуны_! – обвинил их Клинт.

\- Соколиный Глаз, сосредоточься на…

\- _Ты_ сосредоточься! Например на том, что ты соблазняешь моего лучшего друга, и в то же время флиртуешь с _суперзлодеем_!

\- Никто никого не соблазняет…

\- И я сейчас помогаю, действительно необходимо вспоминать титул суперзлодея? – возразил Железный человек.

\- Ты не помогаешь, - предупредил Стив в то же время как Клинт огрызнулся:

\- Да пошел ты, разлучник!

\- Соколиный глаз, ради бога, мы можем поговорить об этом после _инопланетного вторжения_? – настоял Стив.

\- Даже и не сомневайся, что поговорим, - проворчал Клинт. – Гребанные флиртуны.

И тут, как и предсказывал Железный человек, появился Доктор Беннер, как раз вовремя, чтобы разозлиться и втоптать одного из Левиафанов в землю. Стив раздал приказы, и они разделились, каждый член команды работал друг с другом так, будто они всегда и сражались вместе. Учитывая обстоятельства, благодаря которым они и собрались, и то, как совпадали их навыки, Стив не был уверен, что на самом деле всё так и не было.

Довольно скоро Наташа забралась на верх башни и отрапортовала:

\- Я могу его закрыть. Кто-то меня слышит? Я могу закрыть портал.

\- Давай! – тут же ответил Стив.

\- Нет, подожди! – перебил его Железный человек.

\- Железный человек, они всё ещё появляются…

\- На нас сбросили ядерную бомбу. Она взорвется, и я даже знаю, куда её направить.

\- Это полет в один конец, - предупредил его Стив, но они все знали, что это бессмысленно. Железный человек сделает то, что нужно.

\- Я знаю, что я делаю, Крылоголовый.

\- Я всегда знал, что внутри ты герой, - честно сказал ему Стив. – Теперь об этом будут знать все. Я в этом удостоверюсь. Это обещание, Шлемоголовый.

\- Ну, да, - Железный человек вдохнул, неловко засмеявшись. – Некто всегда говорит мне, что если ты совершаешь плохие поступки, это не значит, что ты плохой человек, и дело в том, что чтобы это было правдой, нужно сделать хоть немного хорошего, правда? Я слегка отстаю на данный момент, суперзлодейство и всё такое, но я думаю он…это же, это же хороший поступок. Я уйду с равным счетом. Ему понравится.

_Люди совершают плохие поступки, Тони. Но это не делает их плохими людьми._

Всё наконец стало на свои места, последние кусочки паззла нашлись и наполнили Стива ужасной, кошмарной уверенностью.

\- Тони? – произнесённое имя будто вырвали из легких, болезненно и отбирая дыхание.

\- Выяснил мою личность, да? Ну, сейчас это уже и не важно…

\- _О Господи_ , - у Стива подкосились колени, и ему пришлось схватиться за ближайшую машину, чтобы не упасть. Метал погнулся от его мертвой хватки.

\- Тони? – со стороны Наташа, казалось, звучала безразлично, но Стив её достаточно хорошо знал, чтобы услышать удивлённое, пораженное беспокойство в её голосе.

\- Вы же не имеете в виду… не _наш_ Тони? – голос Клинта с растерянного стал испуганным за секунды, в которые он осознал насколько большой была вероятность любого другого варианта. – Правда ведь?

\- У меня мало времени, так что, будь добры, умерите свой шок…

\- Тони, я… - начал было Стив.

\- Кэп, серьёзно…

\- Нет, Тони…

\- Кэп, у меня буквально минута до того как я _умру_ , так что, пожалуйста, заткнись и послушай, - Тони не дал ему договорить, отчаянно пытаясь сам что-то сказать. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-кого нашел, когда я умру, человека, о котором я тебе говорил…его зовут Стив Робинсон, он учитель в той же школе, что и я. Я сейчас ему звоню, но он не берёт трубку, и если ты гомофоб, то смирись, потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты это сделал, хорошо? Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал ему, обо всём: что я любил его, что я был Железным человеком, что я собирался бросить это ради него, но главное, что он сделал меня лучше, он сделал меня счастливым, и я бы… я бы всё ради него сделал, ты должен ему рассказать, он… - голос Тони сорвался, Стив впервые слышал его настолько близким к истерике. – Он _должен_ знать.

\- Я знаю, - тут же ответил Стив, в его голосе перемешались изумление и паника. – Я знаю, Тони, я…Капитан Америка, Стив, я…это я.

Три драгоценные секунды прошли в молчании.

\- Господи Боже.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, мне жаль, я не…

\- Мне плевать, плевать, я бы должен, но нет, всё, что имеет значение, это какое это _чертовски огромное_ облегчение, что я смог сказать это лично, и я знаю, что ты слышал меня и раньше, но я скажу это снова, потому что я люблю тебя, Стив, я так тебя люблю, что это просто нелепо, наши чертовы _ученики_ это видели, наверняка потому, что я все время придумывал какие-то ненормальные эксперименты, чтобы впечатлить тебя, и я знаю, что это глупо, но…

\- Нет, мои застали меня за тем, что я все время тебя рисовал, и они все время спрашивали, встречаемся ли мы, но я никогда не мог им достойно ответить, потому что ответа не было. Я говорил себе, что хочу защитить тебя, но я просто был эгоистом, я не хотел думать о том, что было бы с моей жизнью без тебя в ней. И Господи, я так зол на тебя, что ты скрыл это от меня, но я тоже многое скрывал от тебя, и это всё неважно, ничто не имеет значения, потому что когда ты пролетишь через этот портал, ты заберешь с собой мое сердце, и я ничего другого и не хочу, Тони, нет, я люблю тебя и…если бы у нас было время, я бы…я хотел…

Всего.

\- Я тоже, Стив, - голос Тони был мягким. – Я тоже.

\- Железный человек…Тони, - голос Наташи послышался по линии связи. – Ты мне должен.

\- Сейчас? Серьёзно? Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? Ты не думаешь, что мы будем в расчете, когда я тебя от атомной бомбы спасу?

\- Нет, - резко ответила Наташа. – Ты должен вернуться живым. Это моя просьба, которую ты мне должен. Не смей умирать вот так, Старк.

\- Вдова, я…

\- Натали. Точнее, Наташа.

\- И я Кларк-то есть-Клинт, тупой придурок, - сорвался Клинт, не скрывая обиды и злости в голосе.

\- Я тут умираю, засранец, прояви уважение.

\- К суперзлодею? И не подумаю, мудак.

\- А к другу, козел?

\- Да, - ответ Клинта был необычайно тихим. Тогда, с большей злостью, чем Стив когда-либо от него слышал, он продолжил:

\- Тони Старк, ты иногда такой самоуверенный, тупой, упертый _сукин_ сын, ты в курсе?

\- Я…

\- Но ты так же мой лучший друг, недоумок, и не смей об этом забывать.

\- Я не забуду, Клар…Клинт. Наташа. Стив. Я буду по вам скучать, по всем… - Тони остановился. – Блять, тебя ведь зовут _Стив_ , да?

\- Роджерс, не Робинсон, но да. Все ещё Стив, - рассмеялся Стив, но звук был пустым.

\- Сколько в этой чертовой школе вообще супергероев?

\- Недостаточно, - Стив смотрел с ужасающей определённостью, как Тони приближался к порталу. – Нам нужен ещё один, Тони, нам нужен ты. _Мне_ нужен ты…

\- Мне жаль, Сти…

Канал связи отключился.

Стив смотрел, как Тони пролетел сквозь портал, и он неловко ступил вперёд, будто хотел последовать за ним. Будто он вообще хоть что-то мог сделать. Они ждали в тишине, с тяжелой, удушающей надеждой увидеть отблеск красного и золотого.

Секунда.

Три.

Пять.

\- Капитан, если мы не закроем портал, Читаури начнут падать на нас, - Тор хлопнул Стива по плечу. – Не дайте его жертве стать напрасной.

Семь.

Десять.

\- Закрывай, - слова застряли в горле, мерзкие и ужасные, но Наташа не ответила.

Вспышка голубого, и ничего; яркий столб света исчез, и портал начал сворачиваться. Стив отчаянно искал в голубом свете что-то, ожидая любого знака…

Вот.

Полоса красно-золотого, как падающая звезда, выскользнула из почти закрывшегося портала в последнюю секунду. Стив тут же сорвался к месту, куда Тони падал.

\- Тор, наверх, сейчас же! – скомандовал Стив.

\- Разве он не ле..?

\- Он не замедляется, _давай_!

Тор начал крутить молот, но прежде, чем он смог взлететь, Халк прыгнул в воздух, цепляясь за здание, чтобы поймать Тони и спустить его на землю. Стив был возле Халка спустя секунды, и как только он положил Тони на землю, Стив сорвал его маску.

Лицо Тони было пугающе спокойным.

Его черты разгладились, настолько умиротворенные, насколько они были только во сне. Голубой свет в его груди выглядел тусклым, и Стив провел по нему рукой. Почему он не работал? Он всегда горел, всегда яркий, сияющий, и _включенный_. Стив поднял руки к лицу Тони, провел большим пальцем по скуле, по жесткой щетине.

\- _Пожалуйста_ , Тони, - пробормотал он.

Халк зарычал, звук громогласный и глубокий, прямо в ухо Стиву, но ему было наплевать, потому что это заставило Тони вздрогнуть всем телом, его глаза открылись в шокированном удивлении, снова зажигая свет. Стив сдавленно всхлипнул, и Тони понял на него взгляд с усталым смешком.

\- Что только что произошло? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты меня поцеловал.

\- Мы победили, - Стив обхватил лицо Тони обоими руками с радостной улыбкой. – И я так _чертовски зол_ на тебя

\- Взаимно, Крылоголовый.

Стив крепко поцеловал его, страстно и более чем отчаянно. Он отстранился, когда почувствовал, как Тони скривился, всё ещё чувствительный от боли, но рука Тони потянулась назад, чтобы обхватить его шею и притянуть обратно. К тому времени, как они отстранились друг от друга, вокруг них собрались все остальные.

\- Мы квиты, - сказала Наташа Тони; какое-то редкое, но искреннее чувство виднелось в её улыбке.

\- А мы нет, - нахмурился Клинт. – Ты мне должен годовой запас стрел за всю эту фигню. Как минимум.

\- Конечно, - Тони позволил себе откинуть голову с тяжелым вздохом. – Обязательно. Хорошая работа, ребята. Давайте завтра не придём. Давайте…возьмем выходной. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали шаурму? Где-то в двух кварталах отсюда есть местечко, где готовят шаурму. Я понятия не имею, что это, но хочу попробовать.

\- Хочешь шаурму, будет тебе шаурма, - Стив притянул Тони ближе, целуя его в лоб. – После того, как мы арестуем суперзлодея.

\- О господи, - глаза Тони распахнулись от шока. – Ты серьёзно собираешься арестовать ме…

\- Локи.

\- О. Точно, - Тони посмотрел на Стива, потом на Тора, и снова на Стива, - …а потом шаурма?

 

Шаурма, очевидно, была у Мстителей кодовым названием для «скандала».

Брюс жевал свою шаурму в тишине, размышляя, так ли всё происходит в этой команде всегда. Он и Тор иногда обменивались взглядами в ответ на некоторые выкрикнутые реплики, по крайней мере, не он один был потерян, но в основном он усердно жевал и пытался оставаться незамеченным. Наташа тоже немного говорила, хотя больше внимательно следила за перепалкой, изредка встревая.

\- Какая часть _супергеройства_  была слишком трудной для того, чтобы рассказать мне?! – Тони дико махал руками. – Это же не что-то _плохое_!

\- Какая часть _секретной миссии_ слишком трудная, чтобы до тебя дошло?! – крикнул в ответ Клинт.

\- Теперь я знаю, и чертово небо не свалилось нам на головы!

\- Ты собирался умереть, придурок! – Клинт зло взлохматил себе волосы. – И черт, они всё ещё могут убрать меня! Я уже дважды за сегодня работал вместе с _суперзлодеем_!

\- И если бы я не был на грани смерти, то что? – Тони потребовал у Клинта. Тогда, поразмыслив, он вместо Бартона нацелился на Стива.

\- Ты бы просто _свалил_?!

\- У нас были _приказы_! – Стив сжал кулаки, но в его голосе слышалось отчаяние, которое выдавало его чувство вины по этому вопросу. – Ты просто носился по городу, подрывая все подряд и похищая меня! Ты _сам решил_ врать мне, у меня такой роскоши никогда не было!

\- _Роскоши_?! Ты думаешь мне блять _нравилось_ врать тебе, _любому_ из вас?! Я это блять ненавидел! Я так это ненавидел, что собирался все это бросить, ради _тебя_!..

\- Ты только вчера утром напал на Старк Индастриз! – крикнул на Тони Клинт. – Какая часть из этого является _бросанием_?

\- Это был последний шаг!..

\- Шаг к _чему_? – взорвался Стив, подскакивая с места и хлопая ладонями по столу так, что он встряхнулся. – Я угрожал тебе, заставлял тебя, я _умолял_ тебя рассказать мне о своем драгоценном плане, что так важен, что требует нарушить закон, но Железный человек ничего не был должен Капитану Америке, и ты ни слова об этом не сказал, но, Тони, я сейчас прошу тебя от имени Стива, от имени того, кому, по твоим же словам, ты _доверяешь_ , рассказать мне какого черта творится в твоей голове!

\- Я… - Тони побледнел от требования. – Но…

Тони оглянулся вокруг. Они были одни в помещении, владельцы слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, а общественность всё ещё под запретом выходить, и Локи задержан Щ.И.Т.ом. Больше не было никого кроме команды, и Тони оценил каждого по очереди. Его взгляд приостановился на Брюсе и Торе, но он всё же посчитал потребность Стива знать выше, чем собственную потребность секретности.

\- Это Стейн организовал мое похищение, - слова имели кислый привкус во рту, и он иронично, горько улыбнулся. – Это первый раз я это сказал. Вслух. Я упоминал, что он заботился обо мне после смерти моих родителей? Как второй отец был, в некотором роде. А потом я прихожу в себя в пещере с гребаным автомобильным аккумулятором в груди, и какой-то парень, чью семью я подорвал, заботится обо мне, и мне в голову направлены пистолеты, и между пытками утоплением и почти смертью от удара током Инсен спрашивает меня, знаю ли я Обадаю Стейна. И вот, вот лучшая часть, я думал, что он там. Каким-то образом. Что он меня нашел, понимаете? Что он спасет мою задницу, как всегда, но когда я сказал да, Инсен ответил, что слышал, что именно он оплатил нападение на меня.

Тони замолк. Стив откинулся в своём кресле, и в этот момент потянулся, чтобы взять Тони за руку. Кроме этого, никто почти и не дышал. Брюс чувствовал себя так, будто он присутствует при чем-то непредназначенном для его глаз, но судя по выражениям лиц остальных, не ему одному так казалось.

\- Я хотел уничтожить его. Я хотел не просто его убить, а _опустошить_. Я хотел вырвать _свою_ компанию из его лап, и чтобы он был всё ещё жив, чтобы видел это, сделать его банкротом, отчаянно нуждающимся в моей помощи, чтобы я мог убить его, когда он сам об этом попросит, - Тони впервые поднял глаза с призрачной улыбкой на лице. – Потом Пеппер нашла мне эту дурацкую работу. Я её ненавидел, терпеть не мог то, что не мог найти достойной причины отказаться от неё, бесился от того, что приходилось организовывать свою месть, но не в период от 9 до 5, но… Потом я встретил вас, и у меня внезапно появились _друзья_ , совершенно из ниоткуда. Я все ещё хотел возмездия, но больше не был поглощен им. А потом появился _ты_ , и я просто…Господи, я будто бы больше вообще об этом не беспокоился, и это пугало меня, но мне было все равно, потому что я был согласен на такой обмен. Стейн мог бы жить, и я мог бы иметь тебя и эту странно нормальную жизнь и мог бы…и я был согласен на это. Этого было достаточно.

Тишина повисла между ними. Глаза Тони были опущены в стол, а Стив не мог отвести взгляд от Тони.

\- У тебя в груди автомобильный аккумулятор? – наконец спросил Клинт, и Тони пораженно рассмеялся.

\- Конечно же ты спросишь именно _это_. Ага, я немного подправил ситуацию. Теперь это реактор.

\- Оно…у тебя _в_ груди? – Стив сморщил лоб от беспокойства, и наклонился к Тони, будто хотел прикоснуться к реактору, но не был уверен, как это воспримут. – У подполковника Роудса нет.

\- У Роуди нет шрапнели, которая пытается подобраться к сердцу каждую минуту каждого дня.

\- Господь Всемогущий, - Стив неуверенно выдохнул, очевидно нуждаясь в минуте для осознания, не только информации о шрапнели.

\- Стейна арестуют в течении часа, - Наташа закрыла свой телефон и все обернулись к ней.

\- _Чего_?! – Тони моментально подскочил на ноги. – Натал…черт, Наташа, кто бы ты ни была, какого черта ты имеешь в виду? У меня были планы, я собирался…

\- Я не собираюсь позволить тебе быть арестованным за убийство, - легко пожала плечами Наташа. – Твоя личность как Железного человека станет известна. Если Стейн будет убит после твоей хакерской атаки, это будет абсолютно очевидно, чьих это рук дело. Очистить все преступления Железного человека Щ.И.Т. может. А с публичным убийством, которое все знают, что совершил ты, даже мы не сможем помочь. Тебя посадят, и если я позволю этому случиться, не только Пеппер будет на меня зла, но и Стив буде страдать годами. Он национальный кумир, это было бы неподобающе.

Стив выглядел оскорбленным этим, а Клинт хихикал, пока Тони пялился с открытым ртом. Брюс поражался её оперативности, но не был сильно удивлен; она очень много переписывалась во время речи Тони, как для того, кому он был небезразличен.

\- Я…ты…как…

\- Можешь поблагодарить меня тем, что дашь мне спокойно доесть, - Наташа окинула их троих взглядом. – Все вы. Стив, да, Тони врал тебе, но и ты врал ему, и он явно собирался со временем признаться. Тони, Стив врал тебе по приказу, не по своему выбору, и ты никогда не должен был ввязаться во всё это, как в результате получилось. Клинт, ты так же, как и я, знаешь, как легко можно погрязнуть в мести, он уже справился, так что успокойся.

\- Сучки правят миром, - пробормотал Клинт.

\- И не говори, - Тони зло, недовольно вздохнул.

Стив был подозрительно тих, что, похоже, было чем-то вроде суперсолдатского согласия. Наташа лишь слегка улыбнулась прежде чем вернуться к еде. Спустя ещё минуту мужчины похоже решили, что голод важнее дальнейших ссор и так же вернулись к трапезе.

\- Я пятый в списке самых умных людей в мире, - как бы между прочим заметил Брюс спустя мгновение тишины. – И я понятия не имею, что тут произошло.

\- Я тоже, - Тор выглядел благодарным, что Брюс заговорил первым.

\- Я, Таша и Стив были под прикрытием в Мидтаун Хай, чтобы Стив приспособился к жизни в 21 веке, - объяснил Клинт, размахивая своей шаурмой, чтобы продемонстрировать жестами. – Я и Таша появились там первыми и подружились с Тони, которого сейчас мы знаем как Железного человека, но хоть этот придурок и я - лучшие друзья, он никогда мне об этом не рассказывал. Потом появился Стив, и он с Тони начали эти ужасно близкие не-совсем-отношения, в которых они проводили каждую свободную минуту переписываясь и находясь друг с другом и делая буквально _все_ , только не трахаясь, и когда они не были заняты тем, что были до тошноты влюблены друг в друга так, что заметили даже их ученики, они страдали по этому поводу месяцами. Кроме того, попутно их секретные личности занимались этим странным флиртованием, и я не могу определиться, романтично это или капец как жутко.

Брюс бросил взгляд на Стива и Тони, ожидая каких-то комментариев о неправдивости сказанного хоть от одного из них. Оба продолжили есть в дружной тишине, держась за руки под столом.

\- Это. Эм.

 - Добро пожаловать в Мстители, Доктор Беннер, - Наташа иронично ему улыбнулась.

 

После того, как Тор и Локи отправились в Асгард, Ник сказал, что позволяет им исчезнуть, но никто из них не воспользовался этим предложением. Возможность продолжать работу для Клинта ещё рассматривали, и Стив тщательно обдумывал свои варианты, но они оба и Наташа технически всё ещё работали на Щ.И.Т. Тони собирался модернизировать компанию и отстраивать башню, и убедил Брюса остаться, чтобы осмотреть лаборатории Старк Индастриз. Тор был в другом измерении, поэтому Щ.И.Т. и не мог проследить за ним.

Но предложение было само по себе милым жестом.

Стейн был под стражей, поэтому Старк Индастриз и правда возвращалась к Тони, и услышав об Инициативе Мстители, у него были великие планы для реконструкций. Мстители жили в Щ.И.Т.е, переезжая с места на место, в другом измерении или, в случае некоторых суперсолдат, на диване Тони. Не слишком хорошие места проживания для команды супергероев. Верхние десять этажей Башни Старка были отведены для отдела исследований и разработок оружия, который больше не был нужен; он мог убрать оттуда всё оборудование, переделать этажи, снести несколько стен…

Это будет чертовски большой объём работы, но Тони никогда не боялся запачкать руки. Ему предстояло официально вернуть себе компанию, начать переделывать башню, представить бизнес-план, убедить Пеппер, которая находилась в истерике, что всё будет в порядке, и не говоря уже о чертовом классе, в котором надо завтра проводить урок ко всему прочему. Но был так же Стив, и Стив всегда был на первом месте.

\- Хэй, - они оба были всё ещё в костюмах, и глядя сейчас на Стива во всем его звездно-полосатом великолепии, трудно было представить, как Тони за всё то время, что знал его, не догадался, что он супергерой. – Домой?

\- Домой, - согласился Стив. И добавил с намеком на улыбку: - Я бы не отказался, чтобы меня подбросили.

Полет к квартире значительно поднял настроению Капитану; похоже, ему понравилось летать, и Тони его не винил. Они приземлились возле пожарной лестницы, и Стив пролез в окно спальни, пока Тони выбирался из костюма, позволяя ему вернуться в форму чемодана. Когда Тони следом пролез в окно, Стив подал ему руку, чтобы помочь.

Он принял помощь, и Кэп потянул его в проём окна и к себе в объятия. Тони почти споткнулся от удивления, но ему на талию опустились уверенные руки, удерживая его ровно, притягивая ближе. Стив уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Тони был почти уверен, что мужчина слушал его пульс.

\- Ты...? – Тони остановился, не уверен, как сформулировать вопрос, и Стив вздохнул. Его дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу, и Тони едва подавил желание вздрогнуть.

\- Ты правильно поступил, - пробормотал Стив. – Я знаю это. Я бы сделал так же, но от этого не стало легче наблюдать. Я думал…был момент, когда портал выглядел закрытым, и ты…это было так близко к концу, Тони. А потом ты не останавливался, и когда Халк поймал тебя, ты…ты был так неподвижен, и я думал, что ты можешь быть…Я не мог вспомнить, почему я ждал. Почему я не поцеловал тебя в первый же день встречи, или в любой день после, и я просто…я был трусом…

\- Хэй, ш-ш-ш, - Тони положил руку на шею Стива, притягиваю его ближе. – Это неправда.

\- Нет, правда. Я не знаю, что я бы делал, Тони. Когда задание закончилось бы. Я понятия не имел. И потом в ресторане, я подталкивал тебя говорить о Стейне, когда я должен был подождать, чтобы сделать это наедине, я _заставил_ тебя это сделать, и я просто, я продолжал всё портить, продолжал совершать неверные поступки, и я…

\- Стив, малыш, расслабься, - Тони поцеловал его в висок. – Ты ничего не портишь, ясно? Я тебя люблю, судя по твоим словам, ты тоже меня всё ещё любишь, мы, не смотря ни на что, оба живы, все отлично. Мы в порядке.

\- Конечно же я всё ещё люблю тебя. Просто… - Стив отстранился достаточно, чтобы поднять руку к щеке Тони и погладить его большим пальцем по щетине. – Никакого вранья больше, ладно? От любого из нас. Я полностью доверяю тебе, Тони. Мне нужно, чтобы и ты мне доверял.

\- Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

Тони наклонился ближе для ещё одного поцелуя, не позволяя ранимой правде в своих словах слишком долго быть в центре внимания. Удовлетворенная улыбка, которую он почувствовал своими губами, показала, что его намерения поняты. Стив вскоре прижал его к стене и начал демонстрировать искусность своего рта на его шее.

\- Черт побери, ты что, вампир, как ты вообще это _делаешь_ …

Стив тут же отстранился, красный от ужаса. Тони был растерян, пока не понял, что его слова каким-то образом были восприняты как оскорбление. О, Тони так с ним повеселится.

\- Я сделал что-то не так…

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел? – Тони зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, чтобы подбодрить его, притянуть обратно к себе. – Господи, нет. Просто игнорируй всё, что я говорю, когда твой рот где-то на моей коже, кроме «стоп», чего, я тебе _обещаю_ , ты от меня не услышишь.

\- Тони, - Стив снова весь покраснел, и Тони просто готов был съесть его. – Мне стоит…не. Мне стоит упомянуть, что я не…эм…не делал ничего. Вроде этого. Раньше.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, больше, чем это? – приподнял он бровь. Стив опустил голову. Тони решил воспринимать это в качестве отрицательного ответа.

\- Ты ни с кем раньше не целовался?

\- Вроде того? Не по своему желанию.

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Тони.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, не…

\- О, нет, не нежелательно, я не был против, просто…я никогда не целовался по своей инициативе, вот и всё, - Стив обхватил лицо Тони обоими руками, поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок. – До тебя.

\- Я никогда никого не целовал по любви, - выпалил Тони. Он не был уверен, что его заставило это сказать. Что-то в уязвимости взгляда Стива, в его чистых намерениях, в его неподдельной любви, Тони раньше никогда такого не испытывал. От этого кружилась голова, и хотелось ответить взаимностью.

\- До, эм. До тебя.

\- Похоже, будем разбираться с этим вместе тогда, - мягко улыбнулся Стив, нежно, неспешно целуя его. Он начал спускаться вниз, с каждым поцелуем становясь более смелым, авантюрным.

\- Я упоминал…ах, - Тони слегка вздохнул, когда его кожи слегка коснулись зубами. – Что я переделываю Башню Старка?

\- Я упоминал, - Стив слегка прикусил кожу на шее Тони, попеременно говоря и оставляя влажные поцелуи, - что не считаю разговоры о строительстве подходящей темой для интимной беседы?

\- Нет, я имею в виду, мы…О, Господи…мы можем, там много места, и это, верхние этажи были для разработок оружия, которого теперь нет, и мы могли бы, ну знаешь, сделать их нашими, если бы ты этого хотел.

Стив замер. Тони начал говорить быстрее.

\- В смысле, мы ведь и так почти что живем вместе, и будет лучше, если я перееду в Башню, чтобы управлять СИ и организовывать строительство, и я просто, я подумал, я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Если ты хочешь, конечно же. Я не знаю, какое расписание у отношений в 1940-ых, но если бы мы были ещё в 1940-ых, нас бы сейчас арестовывали, так что, я имею в виду, может нам стоит попробовать оставаться в этом столетии…

Стив обвил талию Тони руками так крепко, как только мог, прижимая ближе к себе и заставляя его замолчать наиболее эффективным способом – очень воодушевлённым поцелуем. Когда он отстранился, Стив широко улыбался, ярче солнца.

\- Как на счет того, - Стив прерывался на поцелуи, - чтобы мы. Установили своё собственно расписание?

\- И что же в этом нашем расписании, мм?

\- Посмотри-ка, в нём сказано, что я переезжаю в Башню Старка со своим возлюбленным.

\- Мне нравится твоё расписание, Робинсон, - Тони собирался поцеловать его, но Стив заколебался.

\- Роджерс, - скривился он.

\- Что?

\- Роджерс. Моя фамилия – Роджерс, - поправил Стив, извиняющееся глядя на него.

\- Роджерс. Правильно, - Тони нахмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому. – Как много из того, что я о тебе знаю, неправдиво?

\- Так мало, насколько возможно, - поспешно уверил его Стив, сопровождая своё заявление долгим поцелуем. Они едва снова оторвались друг от друга. Стив так и держал руки на талии Тони, прижавшись своим лбом к его.

\- Моя фамилия – Роджерс. Я не амиш. Я вырос в Бруклине, не в Юте. Я родился в 1918, а не 1987, но всё же 4 июля. У меня и правда есть диплом в специальности гуманитарных наук, но я уверен, что он давно уже недействителен.

\- О Господи, я встречаюсь со стариком, - Тони сморщил нос. – Ну, по крайней мере Роуди не сможет жаловаться, что я совращаю малолетних.

В ответ Стив лишь наклонился ближе, снова целуя Тони. Его руки грели кожу, поднимая рубашку, чтобы провести по бедрам, хватая их, притягивая ближе. Он не был опытен в поцелуях, это Тони понял и без объяснений, но целовался он с таким страстным энтузиазмом, что это не имело значения. Он дарил честность, обожание и мягкость, и со всем своим опытом, Тони чувствовал себя превзойденным.

\- Я целуюсь как старик? – пробормотал ему в губы Стив.

Вместо ответа Тони лишь умиротворенно что-то пробормотал, обхватывая его шею руками и притягивая ближе. Стив наклонил голову, продолжая свою работу на шее Тони. Тот послушно откинул голову назад, чтобы дать больше доступа, и отстраненно почувствовал, как столкнулся головой со стеной; Господи, он опять использовал зубы? Иисусе, _потрясающие_ ощущения…

\- Я не уверен, осознал ли ты это, но в двух шагах вправо от тебя очень удобная кровать, куда мы можем переместиться, потому что если ты продолжишь то, что ты делаешь своими зубами, я недолго ещё смогу стоять на ногах…воу!

Будто бы совсем без усилий, Стив подсадил его и перенес на кровать.

\- Ха, - от удивления моргнул Тони. – Суперсила. Точно. Это отлично вписывается в мои планы.

Его уложили на кровать с такой заботой, к которой он не привык, и Тони собирался напомнить ему что, хэй, я тебе не девушка, но остановился, когда увидел взгляд Стива.

\- У этого есть свои плюсы и минусы, - тихо сказал Стив с очевидным волнением и тревогой в голосе и выражении лица. – Если я…если я увлекусь и сделаю тебе больно, ты должен сказать мне об этом. Я могу даже и не понять, что это делаю. Я просто… Я знаю тебя, Тони. Ты захочешь игнорировать это, но мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал, что тут же скажешь мне.

Стив не относился к нему как к девушке. Он просто заботился, и так сильно, что это делало его осторожным. Тони смог удержаться от того, чтобы выдать какую-то шутку хоть раз в жизни, применяя рот к лучшему делу, притягивая Стива ближе, поверх себя, бормоча свой ответ ему в губы.

\- Обещаю.

Как долго они были заняты этим, Тони не смог бы сказать. Он обычно не затягивал с прелюдией, проводя время в неспешных поцелуях и исследующих прикосновениях, но что-то в Стиве заставляло его хотеть подобного. Он, конечно же, хотел и секса, он изнывал от желания, но это было постепенно возрастающее желание. Устойчивое. Стив не был партнером на одну ночь, который бы умер от скуки, если бы они не ускорились, не был безрассудным молодым партнёром с папочкиным комплексом, неотличимым от всех других. Это был Стив, он был особенным и идеальным, и он _оставался_ , и это всё меняло. Делало лучше.

Однако, в сексе с супергероями были уникальные проблемы.

\- Тони, что ты делаешь? – Стив разорвал поцелуй смехом, когда Тони попытался и не сумел пятый раз найти замок на чертовом костюме Кэпа.

\- Мне надо искать ножницы и срезать с тебя эту штуку или как? – нахмурился Тони в ответ, исследуя край, который выглядел так, будто может развернуться. Но он не смог.

\- Это трудно, вот…

\- Я _гений_ , Стив, раздеть тебя не должно быть так трудно…

\- Это не _так уж_ и трудно, нужно только здесь потянуть…

\- Такое впечатление, что американский флаг для меня просто какой-то членоограничитель…

\- Что?

\- Членоограничитель. Ну знаешь, - Тони указал в направлении члена Стива. – Ограничивает. Доступ к члену.

\- Ты такой странный, - с любовью улыбнулся Стив.

\- Я не _изобрёл_ это поня… - Тони отвлекся, когда Стив стянул свою форму, и вся его кровь прилила к нижним регионам, прекращая все функции в мозге. Итак, никакого белья под костюмом. Эта информация однозначно создаст проблемы для способности Тони функционировать возле облаченного в костюм Стива.

\- Эм.

\- Эм? – повторил Стив, красней так, что Тони был уверен, если бы он ещё хоть минуту простоял просто так, он взорвался бы. Он смущенно заерзал, очевидно чувствуя себе неловко, стоя голым. Тони просто должен был помочь ему устроится поудобней; он почти что сорвал с себя рубашку, тогда стянул штаны и боксеры одним быстрым движением, радостно сбрасывая всю одежду на пол и ныряя в кровать, чтобы закинуть руку на талию Стива.

\- Под «эм» я имею в виду «привет, красавчик, я говорил, что люблю тебя, давай сейчас же займемся сексом», - поправил его Тони, затягивая назад в кровать.

Стив засмеялся, когда они свалились, и они немного поборолись прежде чем Тони оседлал его. Глаза Стива всё спускались вниз, тут же поднимаясь обратно на лицо, будто бы он хотел посмотреть, но не был уверен, можно ли. Стив начал нервно искать место для своих рук, но Тони просто переплел их пальцы над его головой и попытался поцеловать его так тщательно, чтобы он забыл своё имя, не говоря уже о глупой, застенчивой нервозности.

Когда он отстранился, то заметил, что Стив чертовски сильно покраснел.

\- Эм.

\- Ага, - хищно ухмыльнулся Тони. – Эм.


	11. Chapter 11

Они взяли выходной.

Это было не столько обдуманное решение, сколько отказ Тони убрать руку, обвитую вокруг талии Стива, когда он попытался встать. Мозг Тони, похоже, не полностью включился, но ему и не нужно было говорить целостными предложениями, чтобы быть убедительным.

\- Тони, у нас есть работа…

\- Но, Стив, - рука Тони сползла ниже.

\- Это твой ар-аргумент? – слегка запнулся Стив, когда рука Тони охватила его и начала лениво поглаживать.

\- М-м-м.

\- …ну, мы спасли мир вчера, - признал Стив.

\- М-м-м, - поцелуи Тони начали подниматься, и он прижался губами чуть ниже уха Стива, прекрасно зная, что это заставит его вздрогнуть.

\- Полдня, - Стив пытался говорить четко, решительно, но звучал так, будто сам себя пытался убедить. – Только полдня.

Тони на этот раз не ответил, только подвинулся ближе, чтобы положить подбородок на плечо Стива, продолжая медленные, ласковые поглаживания. Темп был мучительным, но его руки были до неприличия умелыми, и после легкого поворота запястьем и отрывистого движения большим пальцем, Стив очень быстро потерял дар речи. Кончив, он лег на спину, и Тони закинул на него ногу.

\- Видишь? – Тони поцеловал его с всё тем же ленивым снисхождением, неспешно и тщательно. – Никогда не спорь с гением.

\- Это такие последствия этих споров? – развеселено улыбнулся Стив. – Я бы пережил еще несколько.

\- Ты довольно дерзкий для девяносто… - Тони замер. – Я говорил тебе это раньше. Когда ты…Господи боже ты мой, я кинул тебя ради тебя же.

\- Я, кстати, был рад, - признал Стив, ловя руку Тони своей, играя с его пальцами. – Немного беспокоился, что так сразу тебе не понравился, но всё же. Капитан Америка – это образ, который является частью меня, но это всё ещё образ. Ты первый, кто выбрал человека, а не образ.

\- Ты мне не понравился, потому что тогда ты мне _уже_ нравился, - признал Тони. Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Тони продолжил: - Мы уже некоторое время флиртовали как Кэп и Железный человек, и это было неплохо, безобидно, понимаешь? Ничего бы с этого не вышло; секретные личности, по разные стороны закона, всё такое. Безобидно. Но я хотел пофлиртовать с тобой от своего имени, посмотреть, _может_ ли что-то быть. И это, я имею в виду, я не _изменял_ , так как мы не были вместе, но это не было правильно и я _знал_ , что это неправильно, я это чувствовал, но игнорировал. Тогда ты взял мой телефон и удалил сообщения и окей, я Тони Старк, я их возобновил, но…

\- Ты действительно их сохранял, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- Сохраняю. Но не в этом суть, - кончики ушей Тони слегка покраснели; улыбка Стива стала ещё шире, но он ничего не сказал. – Суть в том, была секунда, когда я правда думал, что потерял их, и я был так расстроен. Тем, что ты их удалил, но больше всего собой, потому что зачем я вообще возился с кем-то ещё, когда у меня был ты?

\- Ну, меня тогда у тебя не было, если уж судить справедливо.

\- Детали. Знаешь… - Тони провел рукой по животу Стива и поднялся к груди, выстукивая пальцами неизвестную мелодию. – Наверное, не помешало бы настоящее свидание. Восполнить упущенное, всё такое.

\- Если не в столовой Щ.И.Т.а, то я согласен.

\- Я оскорблён тем, что ты даже мог подумать, что я могу считать это вариантом для первого свидания.

\- А это _действительно_ первое свидание? – задумался Стив.

\- Я не знаю. Спасение мира свиданием считается?

\- Так, как это делаем мы… - Стив засмеялся, прежде чем поправиться. – Но я скорее имел в виду то, что мы посмотрели чертовски много фильмов вместе.

\- Если совсем начистоту, буквально ни один из тех случаев, когда я засыпал на тебе, не были случайностью.

\- Если совсем начистоту, я прекрасно об этом знал, - Тони на это мягко ему улыбнулся, и Стив отвлеченно осознал, что не было ничего, чего бы он ни сделал ради этой улыбки. – Господь Всемогущий, мы такие идиоты.

\- Если я с этим поспорю, ты мне подрочишь? – поддразнил Тони.

\- Да, - невинно мурлыкнул Стив. – Но если согласишься, то сделаю минет.

\- Мы абсолютные идиоты.

\- Люблю тебя, - Стив пробормотал слова в кожу Тони, перекатываясь вместе с ним и устраиваясь между его ног, опускаясь поцелуями всё ниже.

\- Люблю тебя, - Тони провел рукой по его щеке, прежде чем зарыться обоими в волосы Стива, приглаживая их назад. Его хватка усилилась, когда Стив лизнул его так, как Тони показал ему вчера ночью, и Тони откинул голову назад со стоном.

\- Мне кажется, суперсыворотка улучшила твой чертов язык.

Стив только согласно хмыкнул, и движение его горла от звука заставили Тони громко и благодарно застонать.

\- _Энтони Эдвард Старк, открой сейчас же эту дверь или ей-богу!.._

\- Господи! – испугался Тони, подскакивая от звука своего имени и громкого стука в дверь, случайно толкаясь глубже в горло Стива, чем кто-либо из них двоих ожидал; Стив поперхнулся и отстранился, кашляя. – О Господи, мне так жаль, малыш, ты в порядке?

\- Да, я просто… - Стив снова прокашлялся. – Просто не ожидал.

\- Я не хотел…

\- Я знаю, что ты там, Тони, даже не пытайся от меня спрятаться!

\- Это…Пеппер? – Стив в растерянности нахмурился.

\- К сожалению, да, - Тони состроил рожу, скатываясь с кровати и начиная искать одежду. – Куда делись мои чертовы трусы?

\- Слева от тебя.

Тони влез в свои трусы, прежде чем выйти из спальни и направиться к двери. Стив откинулся на кровати, слушая, как Тони возится с ручкой двери, чертыхается, и затем открывает её с резким: - Ради всего святого, чего тебе?

\- Не _чегокай_ мне! – Стив скривился; это точно был визг Пеппер. – Ты _суперзлодей_ и не _сказал мне_?!

\- Эм…

О, Боже. Стив сбросил покрывало и начал искать одежду. Его костюм был на полу и он быстро запихнул его под кровать на случай, если Пеппер зайдёт сюда, прежде чем открыть одну из полок и вытащить какие-то штаны.

\- Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?

\- Не в _этом_ вопрос, Тони! Вопрос в том, какого _черта_ ты вообще _думал_?! Тебя могли _арестовать_ или _убить_ или _ещё что_ с тобой сделать! А потом ты берешь и _летишь с атомной бомбой в космос_?!

\- Хэй, это было для спасения Нью-Йорка…

\- Я бы тебя просто _убила бы_ сейчас!

Стив, ни капли не радуясь эскалации обстановки, наконец умудрился натянуть штаны и вывалиться из спальни.

\- Я бы правда этого не хотел, мэм, - прочистил горло Стив, объявляя о своём присутствии.

\- Я…Стив? – Пеппер быстро заморгала, но быстро восстановила самообладание, поворачиваясь, чтобы тыкнуть пальцем в грудь Тони. – Как ты _смеешь_! Из всего, что я от тебя видела, из всех ужасных, хладнокровных, эгоистичных поступков, которые ты совершил, _это_ самый низкий…

\- Мисс Поттс, я не уверен, что мне нравится то, куда Вы ведёте, - Стив пересек комнату, нахмурившись.

\- Не защищай его, Стив, - Пеппер одарила его слишком сочувствующим взглядом. – Не сейчас. Тони, нам нужно поговорить наедине…

Пеппер продолжала бросать на него взгляды, и Стив собирался заговорить и спросить, к чему все эти осторожные переглядывания, когда Тони сделал это вместо него.

\- Мне нечего скрывать, Пеппер, - Тони бросил взгляд на Стива. – Я ему всё рассказал.

\- Неужели, - Пеппер недоверчиво поджала губы. – _Абсолютно_ всё?

\- Да, - нахмурился Тони. – Почему в это так трудно поверить?

\- И его устраивает, что ты целуешься с другими у всех на виду?

\- Чего? – одновременно ответили Стив и Тони.

\- Весь интернет этим завален, Тони! – Пеппер взмахнула руками. – Все кому не лень видели фото, как ты целуешь Капитана Америку!

\- Это…в интернете? – сглотнул Стив. Так вот как она узнала, что Тони – Железный человек.

\- И ты _правда_ нормально к этому относишься? – взвизгнула Пеппер. – О Господи!

\- Эм, минуточку, - Тони положил руку на дверь.

\- Даже не _думай_ …

Тони неразумно хлопнул дверью в лицо Пеппер. Пока она продолжила неразборчиво кричать по другую сторону, Тони поспешно обернулся к Стиву.

\- Быстро, помоги мне солгать, прежде чем она оторвёт мне яйца за то, что я тебе изменил.

\- Я дал тебе разрешение, потому что Капитан Америка твоей герой детства?

\- Гениально, - Тони распахнул дверь с искусственной улыбкой. – Пеппер! Дорогая! Свет всей моей жизни!

\- Тони, я _клянусь_ …

\- Он дал мне разрешение для моего героя детства, но смотри, давай не будем сейчас говорить об этом, - Тони похлопал Пеппер по руке. – Давай поговорим о том фото, что ты упомянула! О каком масштабе распространения мы здесь говорим? Ты прекрасна и гениальна, ты не можешь его убрать?

\- Даже не _мечтай_! – Пеппер хлопнула его по руке, отталкивая её. – Тони, это _поцелуй_ супергероя и суперзлодея, он _везде_! Только внизу уже сотня журналистов!

\- Журналисты? – Стив нахмурился. – Почему?

\- Потому что Тони бывшая знаменитость-миллиардер, ставший _суперзлодеем_ , который спас мир от _пришельцев из космоса_ , а потом поцеловал _Капитана Америку_! – крикнула Пеппер. – Я не уверена, _были ли_ вообще когда-то новости больше этих! Если ты и правда возвращаешь себе Старк Индастриз, тебе нужно выйти туда и сделать заявление ещё _вчера_!

\- Но, - Тони недовольно оглянулся на Стива. – Как же секс.

\- Тони, - Стив и Пеппер синхронно недовольно застонали, хоть Стив был более смущён, а Пеппер – ужасно раздражена.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Тони обернулся к Пеппер, скривившись. – Ты всё ещё хочешь вернуться со мной?

\- Я перестала быть твоей личной помощницей всего на несколько месяцев, и ты стал _суперзлодеем_ , конечно же я возвращаюсь!

\- Я просто _спросил_ …

\- Ты вообще в курсе, что вокруг дома устанавливается зона патрулирования, пока мы тут болтаем? Что мне пришлось позвать Хэппи и его парней, чтобы они разделили твой этаж на секции и позволили полиции уйти, чтобы люди смогли входить и выходить из здания, чтобы их не перехватывали? Я проснулась лишь полчаса назад, Тони, _полчаса_ , и без меня полиция – или что ещё хуже, журналисты, - уже бы стучали к тебе в дверь!

\- Да, потому что когда _ты_ стучишь ко мне в дверь, выкрикивая моё полное имя как моя мать, в то время как я наслаждаюсь чертовски горячим пробуждением, это _намного лучше_ …

\- Он хотел сказать спасибо, от нас обоих, - встрял Стив, слегка покраснев. Мысль о том, чтобы сотня незнакомцев влетела в комнату, когда он был бы голый в кровати, была гораздо более ужасающей, чем космические пришельцы.

Пеппер лишь вздохнула, потирая лоб. Её злость, похоже, испарилась, оставляя лишь разочарование и истощение.

\- Тони, как ты мог мне не сказать?

\- Я не хотел тебя волновать, - тоже вздохнул Тони, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её щеку. – Мне жаль. Давай, входи, я расскажу тебе всё, и мы придумаем заявление, хорошо?

\- Я сделаю вам обоим кофе, - решил Стив, понимая, что это лучшее, что он мог сделать на данный момент. Он ничего не знал о том, как разбираться с прессой и делать заявления.

Пеппер села на диване, откидываясь на него и закрывая ладонями глаза.

\- Господи, мне нужен Адвил.

\- Кажется, в ванной в ящике есть немного. Тони, можешь?..

\- Сейчас принесу, - кивнул Тони, направляясь в ванную. – Мне всё равно понадобится что-то ещё, кроме трусов, для пресс-конференции.

Как только дверь в ванную закрылась, Пеппер подняла голову.

\- Он тебе сказал?

\- Нет, - признал Стив. – Это было, эм. Довольно неожиданно.

\- И ты нормально относишься к…этому? – Пеппер туманно махнула рукой. – Суперзлодейству?

\- Ну, он больше не суперзлодей, - указал Стив; он остановился, опираясь на столешницу и действительно задумываясь над вопросом. – Нормально отношусь – немного неправильная формулировка. Мне не нравится то, что он делал, и я не согласен с его причинами, но я их понимаю. Я так же думаю, что он совсем отличается от того человека, который ступил на эту дорогу, и иногда трудно прекратить без мотивации.

\- Думаешь, он прекратил? – Пеппер выглядела запутавшейся. – Навсегда?

\- Быть Железным человеком? – Стив слегка хмыкнул; он подумал о том, насколько сильно Тони любил свой костюм, как много времени и усилий он вложил в его совершенствование, каким счастливым он его делал. – Нет. И я бы не хотел, чтобы он перестал. Но я правда думаю, что он отошел от суперзлодейства, если ты об этом.

\- Как мы можем быть уверенны? – Пеппер снова опустила голову на руки. – Он лишь раз поиграл в героя. Сам бы он это назвал исключением из в общем ужасной модели поведения.

\- Я ему верю, - Стив слегка пожал плечами, оборачиваясь к кофеварке; ДЖАРВИС уже приготовил напиток, осталось лишь налить. – А ты нет?

\- Я думала, что верю, - Пеппер помотала головой. – Я также думала, что он не был суперзлодеем.

\- Он никогда никому не причинял вреда, Пеппер, - честно сказал ей Стив. – Конечно, он причинял вред компаниям, но физически…Никаких жертв или даже ранений. Он лучше это объяснит, чем могу я, но суть того, что он мне рассказал в том, что это был промышленный шпионаж…

\- Который абсолютно незаконен…

\- Ну, да, - признал Стив, протягивая ей чашку, прежде чем вернуться на кухню, чтобы налить одну Тони. – Но он не делал это для собственной выгоды. Он выискивал прогнившие компании и пытался исправить их. Он просто не держал общественность и правоохранительные органы в курсе дела. То, что он делал, было неправильно, но не настолько ужасно, как кажется.

\- Но он нацеливался… - Пеппер замолкла, нахмурившись. – Старк Индастриз имеет дело с грязным бизнесом?

\- Имела, - поправил Тони, выходя из спальни.

Тони выглядел…абсолютно потрясающе. Он был красив изначально, конечно же, но сейчас он был одет с иголочки в идеально выглаженный тёмно-серый костюм, подчеркнутый красным галстуком. Костюм был пошит под его гибкое, мускулистое телосложение, подчеркивая его широкие плечи и стройный изгиб спины. Он выглядел непринужденно в костюме, удобно, как во второй коже, абсолютно очаровательный, могущественный бизнесмен, каким он и был когда-то.

Стив осознал, что он никогда раньше не видел Тони таким.

Тони поймал его взгляд с улыбкой, и не смотря на всё, через что они прошли, не смотря на часы, которые они недавно провели в постели вместе, тело Стива будто горело. Его ладони стали влажными, и он с трудом сглотнул. Он снова чувствовал себя щуплым никем, счастливым только от того, что популярный парень соизволил посмотреть в его сторону.

И вот Тони уже стоял позади него, обхватив талию рукою и целуя Стива в шею.

\- Спасибо, малыш, - Тони потянулся другой рукой, чтобы выхватить кружку с кофе, что была налита для него. – И он прав, Пеп, я был очень осторожен, чтобы никого не ранить.

\- Но Старк Индастриз запятнана? – Пеппер, похоже, сконцентрировалась на этом.

\- Была. Это часть…ну, это долгая история, - Тони потер рукой лоб. – Подожди, я должен выпить весь кувшин, прежде чем смогу снова говорить об этом.

Тони осушил остаток в своей кружке, и Стив сдался и налил ему ещё одну, прежде чем выпроводить его на диван, - «Две вполне достаточно на первое время, Тони, можешь выпить ещё после того, как поешь что-то», - чтобы он объяснил произошедшее Пеппер, пока он сам сделает им завтрак. Он отвлеченно слушал, но он всё это слышал и раньше. Тони не мог рассказать Пеппер о секретных личностях Мстителей, но рассказал ей всё остальное.

Он рассказал ей, как Обадая организовал его похищение. Как он шел на всё, чтобы отомстить в полной мере. Как он со временем потерял свою цель, начав излечиваться, благодаря ей, «Кларку», «Натали», и со временем благодаря Стиву. Как его всё больше тянуло на правильную сторону, и вторжение инопланетян было лишь толчком, в котором он нуждался. К тому времени, как Стив закончил готовить яйца с беконом и переворачивал последние блинчики, Тони заканчивал свой рассказ.

\- И я думал, что если я вынесу эту бомбу в космос…то вроде как возмещу всё, понимаешь? Что смогу уйти чистым. Сравняю счет.

\- Тебе не нужно умирать, чтобы сбросить груз старых ошибок, Тони, - вздохнула Пеппер. – Но я должна признать, что это наверное легче, чем то, что ждет впереди.

\- Ну, на самом деле, это должно быть не так уж и трудно, - не подумав, начал говорить Стив. – Щ.И.Т. знает, что его поступки, хоть и находились в довольно тёмно-серой сфере закона, были сделаны из хороших побуждений, и лишь против грязного бизнеса и безо всяких жертв. Они сняли все обвинения на условии, что он присоединится к Мстителям. Это всё объявят общественности, и после нескольких миссий с Тони на нашей стороне, общественное мнение должно довольно быстро смениться. Оно кажется довольно ветреным, на мой взгляд.

\- Откуда ты обо всём этом знаешь? – нахмурилась Пеппер, в то время как Тони скрытно скривился. Стиву хотелось дать себе подзатыльник.

\- Эм, Тони мне рассказал, - Стив обернулся с широкой улыбкой, держа в руках тарелки. – Кто хочет позавтракать?

 

\- Я - Железный человек.

Журналисты просто обезумели от этого, одновременно задавая тысячу вопросов. Стив подавил желание прикрыть уши. Они стояли на ступеньках квартирного дома; не было смысла пытаться устроить конференцию в другом месте. Плотная толпа журналистов блокировала их единственный выход из здания, и чем скорее Тони с ними поговорит, тем скорее они уйдут.

Хэппи, старый друг Тони и недавно возвращенный на место главы охраны, вместе с ещё тремя крепкими мужчинами удерживали журналистов за периметром. Стив ценил это, но все равно держался близко к Тони. Он был взволнован, поспешно устроенная конференция заставляла его нервничать. Пеппер стояла сразу за Стивом, следя за Тони как сокол, чтобы удостовериться, что он использует записки, которые она ему дала – очевидно, у него была привычка полностью их игнорировать.

\- Смотрите, у меня тут целая речь… - Пеппер издала раздраженный звук как по команде, как только Тони отложил карточки; Стив был ни капли не удивлён, - …но вы здесь не ради этого, правда? Я - Железный человек. Я не слишком хорошо начал, но Щ.И.Т. и я пришли к согласию, и сейчас я играю за правильную команду.

\- Есть где-то около четырнадцати фотографий, которые говорят о том, что Вы играете совсем за другую команду, как Вы можете это прокомментировать? – один из мужчин-журналистов тыкнул свой микрофон ближе, и Тони хмыкнул.

\- Это была гей-шутка, Дениелс? Я в тебе разочарован. Я суперзлодей, который стал супергероем после того, как спас мир от нападения инопланетян, и ты хочешь сунуть нос в мои любовные отношения?

\- Так Вы значит в него влюблены? – потребовала ответа женщина-журналист.

\- Извините, есть здесь хоть кто-то, кто _не_ поцеловал бы Капитана Америку? – Тони умело увернулся от вопроса. – Парень потрясающ.

\- Это так Вы официально заявляете, что являетесь геем?

\- Вы хотите официального заявления? – Тони теперь казался развеселенным. – Меня зовут Тони Старк, в некоторое время я супергерой, в некоторое время – снова Генеральный директор Старк Индастриз, и мне нравятся женщины, мужчины и долгие прогулки по пляжу. Хотите ещё мою группу крови, или можем перейти к настоящим вопросам?

На время повис шум, и Тони отвечал на вопросы по мере их поступления. Тема его ориентации отошла на второй план, когда они начали спрашивать о его работе со Щ.И.Т.ом, о смене сторон, и о аресте Стейна и становлении Тони генеральным директором Старк Индастриз. Стив был удивлён и доволен, узнав, что Тони закончит учебный год в Мидтаун Хай; осталось лишь несколько месяцев, и если он тщательно организует свой распорядок, то сможет справиться со всем.

Стив был рад. Ученики Тони действительно восхищались им, и Тони тоже был очень к ним привязан, хотел он это признавать или нет. Кроме того, будет приятно видеть его вдень, так как перестройка Старк Индастриз и организация нового направления – зеленой энергии, как Тони сейчас объявлял – заберёт всё свободное время. Он был рад за Тони, не говоря уже о том, что очень горд им, но прекрасно осознавал, что у них ещё долго не будет ленивых вечеров за просмотром фильмов.

Конференция в самом деле проходила очень хорошо, учитывая все обстоятельства, пока Тони не махнул рукой в сторону блондинки где-то впереди толпы.

\- О, пожалуйста, порадуй меня, что ты можешь по поводу этого всего сказать?

Женщина сузила глаза. Она, похоже, хотела сковать его взглядом, но остановилась на резком вопросе.

\- Вы вообще знаете настоящее имя Капитана Америки? – она самодовольно ухмыльнулась. – Или для Вас это не имеет значения в Вашем маленьком эксперименте?

Пеппер издала недовольный звук неприязни, и Стив осознал, что всецело с ней согласен. Он слегка отклонился, чтобы прошептать ей:

\- Кто она такая?

\- Кристин Эверхарт, репортёр из Vanity Fair. Тони не должен её спрашивать, но конечно же он никогда не слушается. Она с ним выясняет отношения…ну, годами уже. Они однажды переспали, и она не оценила его отношение с утра.

\- А.

\- Между прочим, знаю, - Тони улыбался, но жест был резкий, с вызовом. – Не то чтобы это Вас как-то касалось. И нет никаких «экспериментов», я осознаю свою ориентацию и принимаю её. Если Вы уже закончили собирать сплетни, я уверен, что у настоящих журналистов есть актуальные вопросы.

\- Вот вопрос, - перебила его Кристин. – Если Вы действительно его знаете и это не просто эксперимент, значит ли это, что Вы состоите с ним в отношениях?

\- Это…

\- Дайте угадаю, - её самодовольная ухмылка снова появилась, к недовольству Стива. – Конфиденциальная информация?

\- Очевидно, - твердо ответил Тони. – А теперь…

\- Забавно, потому что звучит так, будто Вы не изменились ни на йоту. Всё те же старые забавы, только с новыми яркими игрушками, да?

\- Достаточно, - ступил вперед Стив, смеривая её взглядом. – Мисс, если Вы продолжите подвергать его нападкам, мне придётся попросить Вас уйти.

\- А вы кто, хм? – сузила глаза Кристин, в свою очередь окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.

Все теперь с некоторым интересом смотрели на него, и Стив осознал, что ему наверняка стоило подумать дважды, прежде чем раскрывать свой рот. Тони, слава Богу, даже глазом не моргнул.

\- Новая охрана, - он повернулся, чтобы положить руку на предплечье Стив, заставляя его немного отступить. – Слишком опекает меня, они так всегда сначала.

\- Я просто…

\- Робинсон, суть конференции в том, чтобы они подвергали меня нападкам, помнишь? – улыбнулся Тони, но жест был пустым, предназначенным для камер. – Все в порядке, я могу выдержать Еженедельные Подростковые сплетни от этой дамы.

\- Vanity Fair, - она ему холодно улыбнулась. – Вы кажется очень близки…со своим охранником.

\- О, это мило, - хмыкнул Тони. – Я бисексуален, и теперь я трахаю всех, у кого есть пульс?

\- Я думаю, Мистер Робинсон прав, на одну конференцию достаточно, - быстро встряла Пеппер, щелкая пальцами в сторону Хэппи.

Журналисты ринулись вперед, каждый крича «ещё один последний вопрос», но Хэппи и другие охранники удержали периметр. Стив завел Тони и Пеппер внутрь, играя роль охранника, пока они не прошли лобби и не закрылись двери лифта. Он притянул Тони для поцелуя, осторожно удерживая его невинным, пока Пеппер всё ещё была с ними, но не мог сдержать себя, так как комментарии Кристин Эверхарт всё ещё крутились в голове.

\- Первый опыт всегда худший, - Тони сжал его руку, когда они отстранились. – Прости, что я не смог лучше тебя защитить.

\- Защитить _меня_? – Стив собирался добавить «от чего, бога ради?», но заговорила Пеппер.

\- Если бы он тогда объявил, что вы встречаетесь, они бы однозначно превратили бы это в скандал «Тони Старк, снова взялся за свои измены», даже при том, что ты ему разрешил в случае Капитана Америки, - Пеппер не подняла взгляда со своего Старкфона, на котором она скрупулёзно делала записи; осуждение самого понятия такого разрешения было четко слышно в её голосе, и Стив не мог не считать это хоть немного, но забавным. – Последнее, что нам сейчас надо, это скандал в стиле Старка.

\- Расслабься, Пеп, я другой человек, ты знаешь это лучше всех. К тому же, к твоему сведению, - Тони посмотрел на Стива. – Никогда не изменял. Никому. Никогда.

\- Это правда, - согласилась Пеппер. – Я бы знала.

\- Я… - Стив моргнул, удивленный тем, что они вообще посчитали, что это нужно упомянуть. – Я не…Я и не думал, что ты так поступал, Тони. Я лишь имел в виду, что хотел бы иметь возможность лучше защитить _тебя_ , та женщина ужасно себя вела по отношению к тебе.

\- О, они всегда такие. Если не она, так кто-то другой, - беззаботно пожал плечами Тони.

\- Значит, это обычное дело, - нахмурился Стив. – Как часто тебе приходиться устраивать эти конференции?

\- Несколько раз в месяц, - скривился Тони от выражения его лица. – Тебе это не нравится, да? Если тебе от этого легче, для официальных пресс-конференций мы можем выбирать кого хотим. Помогает держать любителей посплетничать на расстоянии хоть немного.

\- Почему они так в тебе заинтересованы вообще? – Стив состроил рожу.

\- Я не знаю, а ты почему? – поддразнил Тони. – Очевидно, я просто настолько великолепен.

\- _Я_ это знаю, потому что я тебя знаю, - выражение лица Стива стало чем-то средним между растерянностью и раздражением. – Они не знают, и очевидно и не хотят. Хотят только совать свой нос в твои грязные секреты, чтобы разболтать их всем.

\- Ты, - Тони поцеловал его в щеку. – Не грязный секрет.

\- Я это и не говорю, я просто волнуюсь…

\- Тони впервые появился перед камерой в четыре года, - сообщила ему Пеппер. – Он может с этим справиться, Стив. Доверься ему. А лучше, доверься мне; я разбиралась с его выходками уже больше десяти лет. Я справлялась с ним, когда он был молод и шлюховат и такой дикий, что казался почти суицидальным. Теперь он старый, в серьёзных отношениях и такой ответственный, что младшую его версию стошнило бы. Это будет вообще легкотня по сравнению с 1999.

\- Мы договорились больше никогда не говорить о 1999, - простонал Тони. – Этот год вообще был? Я вот что-то не помню.

\- Все те десять лет просто большая дыра в твоей памяти, - хмыкнула Пеппер; лифт со звуком открылся, и она вытолкала их. – Идите. Я должна вернуться и поговорить с охраной. Если ты и правда заканчиваешь школьный год, тебе придётся ещё день подождать, чтобы утихла шумиха в СМИ, тогда мы должны будем договориться о присутствии полиции возле школы. Я позвоню тебе, когда со всем разберусь.

\- Я недавно упоминал, что ты самый ужасающе профессиональный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал? – усмехнулся Тони.

\- Каждый день, - улыбнулась Пеппер, усталая, но искренняя и слегка развеселенная. – Это всё, Мистер Старк?

\- Это всё, Мисс Поттс, - подмигнул Тони, и двери лифта закрылись. Он обернулся к Стиву с пошлой улыбкой, которая вдохновляла на огромное количество не очень невинных мыслей.

\- Похоже, у нас появился ещё один выходной.

\- У тебя появился, - поправил Стив. – Я завтра работаю.

\- Видишь, ты ошибочно предполагаешь, что я выпущу тебя из кровати.

\- Ты забываешь, что у меня суперсила.

\- Ты забываешь, что у меня суперруки, - с намёком пошевелил пальцами Тони, расплываясь в развратной, прекрасной улыбке, которая имела на Стива наркотическое воздействие.

Внезапно становясь нетерпеливым, Стив одной рукой схватил Тони, другой открывая дверь в квартиру. Он затащил его внутрь и прижал к двери, как только она закрылась, жадно целуя, отстраняясь лишь на миг, чтобы на выдохе ответить с идентичной улыбкой:

\- Так напомни мне.

 

\- Удостоверение.

Прошло четыре дня после нападения на Нью-Йорк, три дня с пресс-конференции Тони. Хоть они и нашли время, чтобы побыть вместе наедине, но это не было отпуском, которого они оба хотели. Тони всё время был на телефоне с одним несговорчивым исполнительным директором или другим, и если он не пытался убедить его, что им и правда удастся это сделать и просто пересидеть падение акций, то вёл видеоконференцию с главами отделения или менеджерами по продажам или рекламными компаниями, или боже упаси, со всеми тремя одновременно. Он работал почти что двадцать четыре часа в сутки над новым направлением Старк Индастриз, и это не оставляло ему времени на контроль за отстройкой Башни Старка – проектом, который он передал Стиву.

Не полностью, конечно, за такую работу он мог заплатить нужным людям, и это было слишком много забот, чтобы просто взвалить их на плечи Стиву; конкретно ему он доверил комнаты Мстителей. Целая верхняя часть здания была выделена как пространство для команды, и хоть Тони делал предложения и давал подсказки, он по сути дал Стиву свободу, особенно касательно их общего пространства.

Если уж Тони был с собой честным, то по большей части это был эгоизм. Если бы у Стива не было чем себя занять пока Тони управлял компанией вне их квартиры, он бы пошел на работу. И это значило бы, что его не было бы на месте во время редких перерывов в работе главы компании, и какой смысл был в этих перерывах, если у него не было Стива, чтобы сделать их интересными? Однако, он верил, что Стив достойно оформит пространство, и был рад, что смог избавиться хоть от одного задания в своём огромном списке.

Стив не со всем закончил, и пройдут ещё месяцы, прежде чем жизнь Тони станет хоть немного нормальной, но Пеппер дала им добро на возвращение к работе. Не смотря на своё ворчание, Тони вроде как ждал этого; он скучал по своим паршивцам больше, чем ожидал. Сейчас они проходили через территорию, которую патрулировала полиция, и лицо Тони было достаточным для них удостоверением.

Хэппи, однако, решил быть мудаком по отношению к Стиву, и похлопывал по его груди так, будто у него должен быть прикреплён именной бейдж или что-то такое. Стив, честное слово, возился со своим кошельком, уже извиняясь.

\- О Господи, Хэппи, всё нормально, - Тони закатил глаза, хватая кошелёк Стива и пихая его обратно ему в карман. – Серьёзно, пропусти нас.

\- Я должен проверить его документы, - Хэппи вздёрнул подбородок так, будто, Тони был уверен, хотел казаться устрашающим.

\- Хэппи, мой язык был в его горле пять минут назад, считай, что его очень _тщательно_ проверили, - Тони схватил Стива под руку и протолкнулся мимо Хэппи. – Мы и так уже опоздали.

\- И _чья_ это вина? – развеселено приподнял бровь Стив, его щеки лишь слегка порозовели от комментария о «языке в горле». Славно, Тони хорошо его натренировал.

\- Я ни о чем не жалею, - махнул рукой Тони, и тема была закрыта, что вернуло их к разговору, который был прерван на парковке.

\- Что если мы войдём вместе, сначала, ты мог бы присматривать…

\- Стив, _нет_.

\- Почему нет? Ты сказал, что мы им нравимся.

\- Стив, tumblr сожрёт тебя и не подавится, и откровенно говоря, ты мне нравишься таким как есть.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- И в этом и проблема.

\- Но я хочу увидеть, что они говорят. Это обо мне, о нас, я думаю, я имею право знать.

\- Право знать, да. Мужество, нет.

\- Они ненавистнические? – нахмурился Стив, умилительно взволнованный.

\- О, Господи, нет, - засмеялся Тони. – Абсолютно противоположные.

\- Могу я хотя бы фото посмотреть?

\- Я показывал тебе фото…

\- Нет, ты показывал мне официальные фото. Я хочу увидеть те, над которыми вы с Пеппер вчера хихикали. Они выглядели не настоящими…

\- Они называются фанарт, - признал Тони и хмуро добавил: - И я не _хихикал_ …

\- Хихикал.

\- Оскорбления тебе не помогут.

\- Мне Клинт покажет.

\- И я подвешу его на его собственной тетиве.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты это прячешь…

\- Не _прячу_ , - быстро прояснил Тони. – Я обещаю. Просто, Стив, ты не понимаешь. Эти люди одержимо представляли нас в отношениях с первого момента, как я тебя похитил, и это _стало правдой_. Такое с ними нечасто бывает, понимаешь? Черт, мы сломали их сайт, он возобновился только вчера, и только потому, что я вложил кучу денег, чтобы увеличить их пропускную способность. Тебе _правда_ не стоит туда сейчас заходить. Поверь мне, ладно?

\- Наверное, - вздохнул Стив, открывая дверь в класс и придерживая её для Тони.

\- Спаси…

Тони перебил обстрел шариками с водой.

\- О черт, это Старк!

Первый атакующий шариком – Дауни, конечно же, потому что когда этот чертов малец не был занозой в заднице – замахал руками, чтобы прекратить огонь. Тони с минуту просто стоял, полностью мокрый, настойчиво напоминая себе, что убийство незаконно.

\- Если тебе интересно о моём новом происхождении в качестве суперзлодея? – Тони зашипел Стиву, тыкая пальцем на Дауни, который всё ещё стоял возле целого ведра шариков с водой. – Так всё дело в этом мудаке.

\- Мы думали, что Вы – замена! – Крис Хемсворт, ученик по обмену из Австралии, невинно поднял руки вверх.

\- И Вы всех своих учителей на замену закидывали шариками с водой? – спросил Стив с очевидным осуждением в голосе.

\- Это была идея Роберта! – один из учеников виновато указал на него.

\- Ага, он купил все шарики и всё остальное! – согласился кто-то ещё.

\- И я уверен, что он всех вас заставил набирать в них воду под дулом пистолета, - нахмурился Тони, глядя на свой класс. Они заёрзали, послышались всякие «нет» и «наверное, нет» спустя минуту.

\- Я придумал это только потому, что в новостях сказали, что Вы наверняка не вернётесь! – запротестовал Дауни. – И это было нечестно! Вы обещали, что мы от Вас никуда не денемся, Вы не можете просто сбежать, потому что Вы теперь какой-то важный супергерой!

\- Я…я не _сбежал_ , я спас все ваши задницы от бомбы, и мне кажется, заслужил несколько выходных! И какой толк был бы с закидывания замены шариками с водой, если бы я сбежал?

\- Флаффало сказал, что если мы начнём создавать проблемы, это заставит Вас вернуться, - настоял Дауни. – И посмотрите, он был прав!

\- Вали всё на меня, почему бы и нет? - Марк бросил на Роберта взгляд; когда Стив перевёл свой строгий взгляд на него, он начал шаркать ногами. - Просто, если создают проблемы замене, об этом сообщают учителю. Я думал, это скорее поможет. Ну знаете. Вернуть Вас. Даже если для того, чтобы сделать нам выговор.

Тони молча уставился на мелкого засранца.

\- Пошло оно всё к черту, я беру ещё один выходной, - он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Тони, - Стив закатил глаза, останавливая Тони, положив руку ему на грудь. – Они просто скучали по тебе.

\- Они _напали на меня_ …

\- Потому что скучали по тебе.

\- Мы и по Вам скучали, - влез Роберт, обращаясь к Стиву. – Урок совсем не такой интересный, когда Старк не выпендривается перед кем-то.

\- Ну, поскольку вы так по нему скучали… - Тони подошел к Роберту и потянулся к ведру возле него. – Думаю, он заслуживает такого же теплого приветствия, разве нет?

\- Тони, я клянусь, если ты… - угроза Стива была прервана попаданием шарика с водой ему в лицо. – О-о-о, ты об этом пожалеешь.

\- Обещаешь? – с вызовом приподнял брови Тони.

\- Твои ученики против моих. После уроков. Во дворе, - ответил на вызов Стив с ухмылкой, убирая мокрые волосы, которые пытались упасть ему в глаза.

\- Заметано, - вытянул руку Тони, чтобы закрепить договор. Стив пожал её, и Тони едва сумел подавить желание притянуть Стива к себе и закрепить договор по-другому; он видел, что Стив думал о том же. Тони дьявольски ухмыльнулся.

\- О, что такое, Стив? У тебя нет шариков с водой и я не поделюсь? Какая жалость.

\- О, что такое, ДЖАРВИС? – Стив вытянул свой телефон, помахав им с ухмылкой. – У тебя есть кредитка Тони и у меня весь первый урок свободный, так что я могу купить шарики, пока Тони придется вести урок? Какая жалость.

\- Ты - зло, Робинсон, - даже говоря это, Тони не мог сдержать улыбку, которая растянулась на всё лицо. – Чистое зло.

\- Детка, ты ещё ничего не видел, - процитировал Стив, последний раз улыбаясь Тони, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь.

\- Чувак, ты был прав, - кто-то из его учеников обернулся к другому. – Они _могли_ быть ещё более очевидными.

\- Очевидными в чем? – Тони приподнял бровь, глядя на заговорившего ученика.

\- Я что-то сказал? – они оба невинно заморгали. – Ничего, я ничего не говорил.

\- Ага, неважно, мне все равно…новый план, наукой займёмся завтра. Сегодня, мы готовимся к войне.

\- Здесь гораздо круче, чем в моей бывшей школе, - с энтузиазмом заявил Крис.

\- В первую очередь, Дауни, тебе восемнадцать и у тебя распущенные нравы, иди сюда.

\- Это был подкат?

\- Я сделаю нам обоим одолжение и забуду, что ты когда-либо спрашивал подобное, - Тони вытащил кошелек. – У тебя есть машина?

\- Ага.

\- Отлично. Здесь несколько сотен. Отметься, что уходишь, иди в ближайший Target*, бери все пачки шариков с водой и все водные пистолеты, которые найдешь.

\- Вы только что подбили меня на прогул?

\- Ты о чем вообще? – Тони наклонил голову на бок, широко распахнув глаза, просто сама невинность. – Дауни? Роберт Дауни? Весь день его не видел, что Вы имеете в виду, прогулял школу?

\- Ясно, - усмехнулся Дауни, беря деньги.

\- Иди, - выпроводил его Тони. – У Стива скорость где-то 10 миль в час, если ты пойдешь сейчас, ты доберешься раньше, чем он, и скупишь всё. Встретишься с нами за школой на поле для баскетбола; там есть шланг, который мы можем использовать, чтобы наполнить шарики, и войска, которые мы можем завербовать.

 

\- Тренер Барден?

\- Чего? – Клинт был занят вознёй со своим свистком; этот придурок Старк снова налил в него клей.

\- У нас сегодня совмещенный урок? – спросил ученик.

\- Нет. С чего ты взял?

\- Здесь много детей. И они не в форме.

\- Что? – Клинт поднял глаза, прищурившись в сторону группы с тридцати с чем-то учеников у угла здания. – Ха. Это не мои.

Он поднял свой свисток, чтобы подуть в него и привлечь их внимание, опомнившись лишь в последнюю минуту. Точно. Клей. Вместо этого он поднялся, спрыгивая с трибун и пробираясь сквозь толпу играющих в баскетбол учеников, чтобы расспросить группу у стены. Они не были даже в спортивной форме, что они себе думали…

О. Отлично.

Тони.

\- Какого черта ты и твоё племя разрушителей делаете здесь?

Дети подняли на него глаза, но Тони лишь махнул рукой в их сторону, чтобы они продолжили работу. Они его послушали, увлеченно смеясь и болтая. Они передавали шарики с водой и водяные пистолеты, наполняя их и сбрасывая в вёдра и холодильные камеры с ледяной водой, которые некоторые из парней покрепче притащили во двор.

\- Идёт война, Барден, - туманно заявил ему Тони; ну, по крайней мере он не забыл использовать его ненастоящее имя. – Ты участвуешь или нет?

\- О какой войне мы говорим? – смерил его взглядом Клинт. – Потому что если ты имеешь в виду, что у нас очередное вторжение, то я не думаю, что подростки с водяными пистолетами справятся.

\- Водяная война, - поправил Тони. – Во дворе после школы, мои детки против деток Стива.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты собирался начать войну без меня? – Клинт ударил его в плечо, и Тони усмехнулся.

\- Даже не думал.

\- У тебя достаточно ресурсов для ещё тридцати солдат?

\- Дауни скупил весь Target, и я заеду в ещё один за материалами во время своего перерыва.

\- Избавься от клея в моём свистке, и я организую своих, - Клинт бросил свой свисток в руки Тони.

\- Я знал, что ты мой любимчик, - Тони закинул руку ему на плечи.

\- Стив твой любимчик, - закатил глаза Клинт.

\- Это правда, - кивнул Тони, с усмешкой сбавляя громкость голоса. – Но ты мой любимчик из тех людей, которые не делают мне минет по утрам.

\- Фу, мерзость, - Клинт оттолкнул его. – Не рассказывай мне о своей чертовой сексуальной жизни, это же Капитан Америка, чувак…

\- Поверь мне, я знаю, - зашевелил бровями Тони, и Клинт положил руку на рот Тони, чтобы не дать ему ещё что-то ляпнуть. Тони лизнул его ладонь с широкой ухмылкой. – У него даже язык улучшен.

\- Я тебя чертовски ненавижу.

\- Враки, я однозначно твой любимчик, - хмыкнул Тони, начиная выковыривать засохший клей.

\- Люди, которые пихают клей в мои вещи, не могут быть моими любимчиками.

\- О, да перестань, ты сделал из моих ручек взрывающуюся ловушку.

\- Ты сменил язык в моём телефоне на китайский!

\- Ты обмотал весь мой класс в фольгу!

\- Ты намазал Кулэйд* на все душевые головки!

\- Признай, последняя была дико смешная, - уличил его Тони, и Клинт с усилием сдержал усмешку.

\- Мои футболисты несколько дней были фиолетовыми.

\- Дико смешно.

\- У нас была _игра_.

\- _Дико смешно_.

\- Может, мне стоит предложить свои войска Стиву, - пригрозил Клинт.

\- Один свисток без клея на подходе, - радостно заявил Тони.

 

Война была эпичной.

Тони завербовал учеников Клинта, а Стив – Наташиных, и к концу битвы большая половина школы учавстовала в ней. К тому моменту, как закончились шарики и пистолеты были пусты, все в кампусе были счастливые и мокрые. Технически была объявлена ничья, но учитывая, что Стив вылил холодильную камеру ледяной воды на голову Тони за 3 секунды до конца, общий консенсус был на стороне победы Стива. Тони яро это отрицал. Стив ему позволил.

\- Да п-пошел ты, Р-роджерс, - стучали зубы Тони. Стив снял свой пиджак и накинул его на плечи Тони.

\- Робинсон, - напомнил Стив, так как они всё ещё были на территории школы, но он притянул Тони ближе и обнял его, чтобы нагреть.

\- Ты б-буквально только что вылил на меня ледяную в-воду, а теперь ты меня г-греешь, - усмехнулся Тони. – Ты что-то с чем-то, _Р-робинсон_.

\- То же могу сказать и о тебе, Старк, - желание поцеловать Тони было сильным как никогда.

\- Осмелишься? – Тони зашевелил бровями, слишком легко читая мысли Стива.

\- Мы в школе.

\- Надо подпитывать все те слухи, иначе наскучим им.

\- Я думаю, если я поцелую тебя во дворе, это будет не столько «слух», сколько «доказательство».

\- Есть что скрывать? – Тони приподнял бровь, спрашивая искренне.

\- Ничего, - Стив сократил между ними расстояние.

Тут же послышался визг, за которым последовала лавина ругани.

\- Воу, черт!

\- Господи Боже, они целуются?

\- Чувак, посмотри!

\- Я блин _говорил_ тебе…

\- Да что ж такое, я поставил на следующую неделю…

\- Я так и знал…

\- Ты ни черта не знал…

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен, что это не только что случилось…

\- Блин, я обожаю эту школу…

\- Может, нам стоит пойти домой, - Стив был довольно уверен, что всё его лицо было красное.

\- Ага, - Тони переплел их пальцы, утаскивая Стива от толпы шумных подростков и к парковке.

\- Хэй, Старк, когда… - попытался пристать к нему Дауни, но Тони отодвинул его лицо рукой.

\- Уже позже 3 вечера, большой ребёнок, я тебя не знаю, тебя не существует.

\- Тони, - Стив бросил на него частично сердитый, и на треть влюбленный взгляд.

\- Хочешь остаться и поговорить с ним, или может, _эм_ , - Тони бросил Стиву очень многозначительный взгляд и вызывающую улыбку. – Хочешь домой?

\- Эм, - Стив улыбнулся в ответ. – Домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Target - американская сеть магазинов розничной торговли.
> 
> *Кулэйд - товарный знак растворимого порошка для приготовления фруктовых прохладительных напитков; выпускается в нескольких вариантах.


	12. Эпилог

Он рассекретил себя самым тупым способом.

Они не планировали раскрывать личность Стива. Тони попал под удар за поцелуй с Кэпом во время вторжения и «начало отношений» со Стивом всего несколько дней спустя, но они решили, что об этом скоро забудут. Стив даже как-то на камеру решил прояснить, что от него не скрывали ничего, и он прекрасно знал, во что ввязывается, спасибо большое, но именно одна из учениц Стива, Скарлетт, закрыла этот вопрос.

\- Говорят, что ваш учитель всего лишь второй в списке Мистера Старка, так как он не может заполучить Капитана Америку. Что вы об этом думаете?

\- Эм, что это тупо? – ответила она назойливому репортеру, будто это было очевидно. – Серьёзно, понаблюдайте за тем, как они смотрят друг на друга, где-то секунд пять. Мне жаль Капитана Америку. У него не было ни шанса. Для профессора Старка, даже Капитан Америка не сравнится с Мистером Робинсоном.

После этого журналисты перестали пытаться выставить Капитана Америку как проблему для их отношений, и жизнь вошла в привычный, хоть и сумбурный, ритм. Они проводили дни ведя уроки и проводя вечера в Башне Старка: Тони был на собраниях или работал в офисе, а Стив организовывал и помогал в строительстве. Они часто не появлялись дома допоздна и должны были вставать рано, но у них всё ещё были общие уроки и несколько свободных моментов на протяжении дня, и они были очень заняты и часто истощены, но счастливы.

К концу учебного года, Старк Индастриз наконец снова стабилизировалась, и все Мстители, кроме Тора, который всё ещё был в Асгарде, переселились на верхние этажи Башни Старка. Тони – а точнее, его юристы – составили контракт, и выверили его досконально, прежде чем согласиться по поводу статуса Мстителей.

Как команда, они не были во владении Щ.И.Т.а. Они были независимой инициативой, которая базировалась в Башне Старка – или, как они привыкли уже называть верхние этажи, Башне Мстителей – и работала со Щ.И.Т.ом, но не подчинялась ему. Клинт и Наташа остались официально сотрудниками Щ.И.Т.а на неопределенных условиях, и Тони должен был организации 3 года работы в виде консультаций или в качестве героя, как понадобится, но Стив, Брюс и Тор не имели никаких официальных обязательств.

Они все осознавали, что всё ещё подчиняются Нику Фьюри, но было приятно знать, что юридически они не обязаны.

Выпускной, учитывая, что в рабочем коллективе было два шпиона под прикрытием, один супергерой под прикрытием и одна знаменитость, прошел настолько хорошо, насколько можно было ожидать; что значит, не очень.

Проблема номер один, по крайней мере, была нормальной. Дети были шумные и нервные, слишком взволнованные выпуском, чтобы сидеть тихо. Только репетиция заняла четыре часа, за которые Стив насчитал почти 20 угроз от Тони «я надену костюм и выстрелю репульсором тебе в задницу, если ты не прекратишь страдать фигней». Клинт угрожал покончить с собой в два раза больше, но Стив решил, что это проблема Наташи.

У них был короткий перерыв перед генеральной репетицией и самим выпуском, во время которого Стив и Тони оба согласились выключить свои телефоны и сходить на ланч в центр. Это был первый свободный, спокойный час за несколько месяцев, и это было именно, что нужно. Они поели в небольшой закусочной, которая нравилась Стиву, и он рассказал Тони, как он обычно приходил и рисовал Башню Старка, когда только проснулся. Впервые он увидел Железного человека в той закусочной, когда Тони пролетел через находящуюся рядом арку, мимо него и прямо в небо, как яркая, прекрасная комета.

Стив признал, что был более чем немного потрясен, делая зарисовки костюма с того времени, и был невероятно разочарован, когда в Щ.И.Т.е ему сказали, что ему надо арестовать Железного человека, а не работать с ним. Он уже видел костюм вблизи, особенно когда помогал Тони перетащить всё с его мастерской в «Железном логове» в Башню, но его восхищение не уменьшилось.

\- Хорошо, - слегка усмехнулся Тони, стаскивая несколько кусочков картошки фри у Стива.  – Не хотел бы, чтобы ты со мной слишком быстро соскучился.

\- Тебя и скуку трудно даже представить в одном предложении, - хлопнул его по руке Стив. – Прекрати, у тебя свои есть.

\- Но украденная картошка гораздо вкуснее.

\- Если съешь всю мою картошку, я плачу.

\- _Стив_ … - Тони как и ожидалось, пришел от этого в ужас.

Он жутко обижался, когда Стив за что-то платил, цитируя «Но я же _богат_ , Стив», как причину для этого. Он обычно игнорировал тот факт, что Стив, благодаря семидесяти годам невыплаченной заработной платы, тоже считался более чем богатым. Стив никогда не принимал благодетельность, но учитывая, что они оба были вполне обеспеченные, он решил, что ему правда неважно, кто платит. Однако, он получал удовольствие от возможности дразнить этим Тони.

\- Съешь мою картошку, и я за неё заплачу, - Стив лишь угрожающе махнул кусочком картошки в его сторону. – Не провоцируй меня, Тони.

Тони настороженно последил за ним с минуту, взвешивая свои перспективы. Тогда, молниеносным движением, он выхватил кусок картошки из руки Стива зубами, за что получил щелчок по носу.

\- Насилуют! – воскликнул Тони, морща нос настолько же мило, насколько Стив и ожидал.

\- Обкрадывают, - пожал плечами Стив, но на его губах виднелась улыбка, когда он подозвал официантку. – Чек, пожалуйста.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Ты меня любишь.

\- Похоже на то, - Тони потянулся через стол, выхватывая всю пачку Стива. – Даже при том, что ты не умеешь делиться.

\- Мой метаболизм в пять раз быстрее твоего, Тони, - закатил глаза Стив, отбирая пачку назад, но только после того, как позволил Тони выхватить горсть.

\- Мне ли не знать, - хмыкнул Тони. – Я не думаю, что я хоть когда-нибудь хранил столько еды в своём доме за всю жизнь.

\- Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что я не один имею огромный аппетит.

\- Куда у Брюса всё это _вмещается_ …

\- Вы же Железный человек, да? – они ели на улице, и одна из официанток выбежала из закусочной, чтобы махнуть им. – Вам стоит пойти на это посмотреть.

Тони и Стив обменялись взглядами и вздохнули. Ну, вот и пообедали.

Телевизоры внутри показывали новостные баннеры, объявляющие об атаке на Мидтаун Хай, и это всё, что им обоим нужно было увидеть. Они выбежали на парковку, обмениваясь вещами и перебивая друг друга.

\- У тебя есть…

\- У меня есть костюм, он в…

\- В багажнике, точно, мой тоже, у тебя есть…

\- Ключи, вот, а…

\- Я вернусь за чеком позже, иди, я…

\- Встретишься со мной там, ага, увидимся…

Тони быстро поцеловал его, тогда открыл багажник и вытащил чемодан с костюмом, открывая его и надевая. Он взлетел в небо, и Стив быстро последовал за ним на машине. Дорожное движение становилось всё хуже по мере приближения к школе, так что со временем он сдался, припарковал машину, переоделся на заднем сидении – их обжимания там раньше оказались хорошей практикой для того, чтобы влезть в патриотичный комбинезон – и остальной путь преодолел на бегу.

Доктор Дум.

\- Какая часть _моей территории_ , - прорычал Тони, стреляя прямо в грудь Доктора Дума, - была не понятна в первый раз?

\- А, но ты же сменил сторону! – Доктор Дум лишь поднялся, посылая ещё 20 думботов в сторону Тони. – Твоё притязание теперь недействительно!

Эти двое продолжили спорить, пока Стив быстро проанализировал происходящее. Наташа и Клинт очевидно ускользнули, чтобы переодеться, в какой-то момент, так как они уже были в костюмах и помогали защитить группу рано прибывших учеников и учителей от думботов. Стив ринулся в гущу событий, решив, что ему лучше всего помочь Тони убрать источник проблемы. Он бросил свой щит, и битва началась.

Она не заняла много времени, учитывая обстоятельства, и закончилась довольно внезапно, когда прибыл Щ.И.Т. и сбросил Брюса с вертолёта.

Пока потрепанного Доктора Дума задерживали, Тони болтал что-то научное Халку, пока он не стал снова Брюсом, а Стив говорил с Клинтом и Наташей.

\- Теперь мы так всё решаем? – засмеялся Стив. – Сбрасываем Халка на любую потенциальную проблему?

\- У этого метода есть своя грубая эффективность, - заметила Наташа.

Так как на поле для американского футбола теперь была яма размером с Халка, за которую Тони поклялся заплатить, выпускной был перенесён на футбольное поле за школой. Тони, демонстрируя свой костюм ученикам, дал возможность Стиву, Клинту и Наташе ускользнуть и переодеться, и к тому времени, как они вернулись, все уже начали переносить стулья. Некоторые места на трибунах были так же переносными, слишком тяжелые, чтобы гражданские могли их поднять, но не проблема для Тони в костюме. Однако, процесс был медленным и Стив, по глупости, решил, что должен помочь.

Только после того, как он поднял одно из сидений, он осознал какую ошибку совершил.

\- _Офигеть_!

\- Как он…

\- Никто не мог…

\- Чувак, _Капитан Америка_ мог…

\- Да не может быть…

\- О Господи, я бросал шарики с водой в Капитана Америку…

Все заговорили одновременно и ринулись вперед, бросая свои задачи, чтобы поговорить с ним. Стив осторожно опустил сидение и задумался над побегом, но был поднят в воздух прежде, чем смог это сделать.

\- Эй, притормозите, личное пространство, - приструнил учеников Тони, и затем обратился к Стиву: - Серьёзно? Поднимая сидение с трибуны? Вот так ты хотел раскрыть свою личность?

\- Я _не хотел_ …

\- Я просто говорю, гораздо круче это делать, когда ты побеждаешь в смертельной ситуации, в борьбе с инопланетянами, может, портал…

\- Да, Тони, твоё раскрытие было гораздо более драматичным, ты счастлив?

\- Очень. Ты знаешь, что это значит, да?

\- Больше журналистов начнут совать нос в наши жизни? – несчастно вздохнул Стив.

\- Я думал о поцелуях после битвы. Чувак, ты иногда зануда.

Не было никакой надежды, что они смогут убедить детей молчать об этом. Согласно словам Тони, это уже было где-то в твиттере прежде, чем Стив опустился на землю снова. Им пришлось вызвать всю охрану Тони и команду из агентов Щ.И.Т.а на один лишь выпускной. Охрана, хоть и необходимая, всё замедляла, и ко времени, когда все были на своих местах, они уже опаздывали с процессом на час.

Тони уснул на плече Стива во время речей, и Стив улыбнулся хорошо знакомому моменту. Им правда стоит попытаться и посмотреть как-то фильм. Может, на эти выходные? Стив позволил своим мыслям увлечь его, когда началось вручение аттестатов, такое же скучное. Он гордился своими учениками, конечно же, но их было чертовски много, и они не очень быстро ходили.

Роберт, конечно же, ничего не делал простым путём.

Как только он получил диплом, он уклонился от попытки директора остановить его, хватая микрофон и указывая на кого-то среди зрителей с дерзкой ухмылкой.

\- Эй, ты, мне очень нравится твоё лицо. Сходим как-то на свиданку?

\- Кто, я? – брюнет с растрепанными волосами дико заморгал.

\- Да не ты, Эндрю, ты же даже не учишься здесь, - закатил глаза Роберт, возвращая внимание к блондину возле Эндрю; Стив узнал мальчика, это был десятиклассник из класса, который он учил на четвертом уроке. – Что скажешь, Эванс?

В этот момент его повалил на землю слишком нетерпеливый Хэппи, и они свалились со сцены, но Стив решил, что всё обернулось к лучшему, так как он застал обоих парней целующимися за трибунами спустя час.

\- Это могла быть моя вина, - признался позже Тони, когда Стив рассказал ему о поступке Роберта. – Однако, я ему посоветовал составить более содержательную речь. Но всё же, я не очень удивлён, что он меня не послушал. Когда я ему рассказал свою, он сказал, что говоря такое, мне нужно предлагать руку и сердце или что-то типа того.

\- Руку и сердце? – приподнял бровь Стив. – Эти дети удивительно сильно заинтересованы нашими отношениями.

\- Думаешь, это сильно, и ещё хочешь увидеть тамблер? – засмеялся Тони, притягивая Стива для поцелуя. – Дорогой, я тебя люблю, никогда не меняйся.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто ты опять ко мне снисходителен, - одарил его взглядом Стив, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – Но я позволю этому сойти тебе с рук потому, что я знаю, что ты в любом случае это и имеешь в виду.

\- Ты был прав, кстати, - Тони слегка заёрзал. – Будет намного больше журналистов, _правда_ заинтересованных нами сейчас.

\- Это та часть, где ты по глупости даешь мне возможность сбежать уже после того, как всё случилось? – закатил глаза Стив.

\- Ну, - прокашлялся Тони. – Наверное, мне стоило дать тебе эту возможность раньше, прежде чем тебя раскрыли, но, я имею в виду, если это слишком, нет никаких обязательств…

\- Не будь смешным, - с нежностью сказал ему Стив, обхватывая рукой талию Тони и целуя его в шею, останавливаясь у уха. – Уже слишком поздно.

\- Это…твои слова противоречат тому, что ты делаешь, - Тони звучал растерянно, но более чем готовым дать согласие на все противоречия Стива.

\- Совсем нет, - Стив прикусил определенную точку на шее Тони, любопытный, была ли она всё ещё такой же чувствительной после вчерашней ночи. Абсолютно неприличный звук, который издал Тони, был удовлетворительным ответом.

\- Что это вообще…

\- Это значит, что я люблю тебя, дорогой, - Стив отстранился от шеи Тони, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и провести по щеке, успокаивая. – Это значит, что я люблю тебя, значит, что я _давно_ влюблен в тебя, и что я никуда не денусь, не смотря ни на что. Журналисты в эту категорию тоже входят.

\- Господи, я так тебя люблю, - с волнением пробормотал Тони, и мягкие слова потонули в поцелуе, для которого он притянул Стива ближе.


End file.
